America's newest sensation
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Kurt always dreamed about being famous. At the age of 18, after his last year of high school, he decides to take a chance and auditions for America's newest sensation. What happenes when he passes the first round and starts his new adventure? This is a story about friendship, about fighting for the things you love and proving people wrong. But most of all, this is a story about fi
1. Introduction: audition day

Kurt was standing in the backstage. It was a colder room full with material and one light which would show him if it was time or if he had to wait.

His hands were shaking and his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest any minute.

He took a deep breath, trying to center himself again. Concentration what was he needed.

Maybe his dad had been right, maybe he was too young for this but was it so wrong to want to get out of Lima?

It was since he was younger that he had dreamed about being famous. He wanted to be on stage, sing his heart out and move the crowd like all those artist he had admired throughout the years.

A hand on his shoulder helped him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry Kurt, you will do great," said his father as he smiled warmly at Kurt.

Kurt let out a long breath and smiled back to his dad, "I know I'll be dad. I just want to make you proud."

Burt shook his head as he let out a chuckle, "You make me proud every single day."

Kurt let out a shaky laugh.

"Just go up there and sing your heart out. I know you'll do great," his dad said as he wrapped him into a tight hug. "I'll be watching from here with Carole and Finn."

Kurt nodded and watched his dad walk away towards were Carole and Finn were holding their thumbs up.

He took another shaky breath. Slowly he started hopping around from one foot on another as he started warming up his voices with the exercises he had learned throughout the years.

The red light turned to green and Kurt knew it was time.

He looked to his parents on last time before he climbed the stairs towards the stage.

His heart fluttered a little as his mouth opened in awh. The stage was huge and the crowd was looking expectedly towards him.

In front of all those rows of people, were the 4 faces he had only seen on screen throughout the years.

On the left was Leona, she was a sweetheart. Next to her was Dean, who was the enthusiastic one. Then you had Nona, who was strict but knew what she was doing and then you had the one he was scared for the most. Michael was known to be a very strict and difficult to convince man but he also knew what he was doing and was respected for all the stuff he had done for the music industry. If he said you would make it, there was no doubt you would.

With wobbly legs, he moved towards the center of the stage, putting on his performance mask.

"Hello there," said Michael. "What's your name?"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

Michael nodded, "and you are from?"

"Lima, Ohio," Kurt said, trying not to wince as the words left his lips.

Someone in the crowd gave a cheer at that which made Kurt almost chuckled. At least one of them was enthusiastic about where they came from.

Michael was already writing furiously on his tiny sheet of paper.

Leona smiled sweetly towards him from the other side of the table. "What are you going to sing for us today," she asked with a sweet smile.

Kurt couldn't help but smile sweetly back. "Today I'm going to sing a song I've actually written myself," Kurt said shyly because he knew it was a big risk. "The song means a lot to me so I hope you'll like it."

When he knew he was selected to perform for the judges, he had looked through all kind of songs. First he had thought about doing a Broadway song but he knew it was such a risk and it wasn't one he was going to take.

And then his eyes had fell on a song he had written weeks ago. Of course it was a risk but it would be worth it and most of all it would make him stand out.

He had taken his time to create a melody for it and had recorded it and burned it on a cd so he wouldn't have to sing acapella.

Leona looked at him curiously, "I think we are ready when you are."

Kurt nodded and gave a sign towards the backstage. He knew he only had a minute to prove what he could and he was about to give the best one minute performance in his life.

The music filled the room as he took one last big breath. This was it, no turning back now.

He closed his eyes as the first words left his lips.

 ** _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion_**

The whole room was quiet. It was like everyone was holding their breaths.

 ** _Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_**

Kurt started to move around the stage as the crowd started applauding.

 ** _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_**

The music was moving up and the crowd was eating it up. Kurt went to stand back in the middle as he started to sing along with the words he had never meant more in his life.

 ** _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_**

As fast as the music was leaving the room, as fast was there applause from what seemed like everyone.

Kurt couldn't help but gasp as he noticed one by one started giving him a standing ovation.

Somewhere in the distance, he was sure he heard his dad shout a long, which made him chuckle.

"Thank you," he said shyly in the microphone as he tried to stop the few tears that had escaped.

Even Michael was applauding along, which was a good sign and he knew it.

The noise slowly went down until the room was filled with quietness again.

"Well Kurt," said Leona, "that was not at all what I was expecting but I loved it! Where have you been hiding?"

Kurt chuckled a little at her comment.

"You really wrote that yourself," asked Dean.

"I did," said Kurt with a smile. "Let's say my life hasn't always been the easiest. Today was my chance to prove that there is a whole lot left to fight inside of me and I'm ready for it."

The crowd cheered at his words.

Michael looked at him through his eyelids. "It's time for the vote."

Kurt looked expectantly to Leona who was sitting on the left side of the table. "For me it's a hell yes," she grinned.

Dean nodded along with her, "If it's up to me, I see you in the next round, Kurt."

Nona was grinning, "See you next round Kurt!"

Kurt felt his heart flutter in his chest. He knew what this meant but still he couldn't help but look nervously towards Michael.

"That's 4 yesses. See you next round Kurt. You better not disappoint us," said Michael as he pointed towards him.

Kurt nodded, "Thank you, thank you. You won't regret this," he said before he ran off the stage.

His dad was already waiting for him, tears evident in his eyes, with his arms wide open.

Kurt ran right into them. "I did it dad, I did it."

"I'm so proud kiddo, so proud. That song was beautiful," Burt said in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, still high on emotions.

Once Kurt left his dad's arms, he was immediately wrapped into a hug from Carole and a pat on his back from Finn.

"My little brother is going to be famous," he said with a cheeky grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Finn I'm older than you."

And that's how they left the venue as Kurt and Finn argued further about why Finn would have the right to call Kurt his younger brother.

Just like it was any other normal day, even though they all knew that nothing would be the same anymore.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm back with a new story! It's something I've been thinking about for a while now and I felt like it was a good time to start writing it today. I hope you guys like it as much as I like writing these stories.**

 **Please let me know what you. It means the world to me! Lots of love xoxo**

 **ps. the song I used is fight song from Rachel Platten. I think it would be perfect for Kurt's voice!**


	2. Chapter 1: the start of a new adventure

Kurt was carefully folding his clothes and placing them in the huge suitcase that was laying on his bed. He was going to judges house.

It still seemed so unreal that he had already come this far. His heart still did that little flutter when he started thinking about it.

And then there was all the response he had received on his response.

It had been overwhelming if he was 100 % honest, but it was the best kind of overwhelming.

A soft smile spread on his lips as he remembered how Finn had run into his room the day after it was aired on the television, holding his phone in front of him and shouting to him excitedly that he should take a look.

He hadn't counted into how many newspapers and magazines he has been mentioned, but the amount of attention on his performance felt amazing.

And it hadn't stopped there. Days after it had aired, the views on the video of his performance had gone up so fast that it didn't even went unnoticed abroad and overseas.

It was so weird but so amazing at the same time.

Kurt had kept every article he could find and printed every article people had send to him on his twitter account, which he had made for the show.

There were even articles in languages he didn't understand but when he asked to the people who send them what they meant, he knew it was ok.

He placed the last piece of clothing in his bag and checked once more if he had everything.

It would be weird, being away from home for a week. Yet he knew there was so much to learn there.

He had watched every episode that had already aired together with his dad, Carole and Finn. There had been artists he didn't like and there had been artists he had liked a lot.

It made him a little nervous while watching, seeing some very big talent go through. But still, he was one of them and he knew he deserved it to be there.

He zipped up his bag and started dragging it down the stairs, knowing he had only a few minutes left before he was going to need get going.

His mind started wondering what it would be like in judges house, having to go through a small boot camp where they learned a few dance moves and learned how to use their voices even more perfect.

It was also the perfect moment to get to know a few other artists better, whether they were going through or not.

He took a picture from his bags and put it on his Instagram page. **Ready for judges houses, keep your fingers crossed for me!**

Immediately he started getting replies of good lucks and support messages, which made him chuckle.

It was so strange that people would actually follow him!

His dad walked out of the kitchen and started leaning against the doorway. "You ready kiddo?"

Kurt nodded in response, "Yeah, I think I have everything packed."

"Not to nervous," his dad grinned.

"Only a little," chuckled Kurt, "But I'm sure I'll be fine. Now dad, you need to look after what you eat, even when I'm not here. You need to not work too hard and rest enough."

Burt started laughing. "I know kiddo, I have Carole for that and you know it. Don't you worry too much! And keep us updated, ok?"

Kurt stepped forward and hugged his dad tightly. "I will dad. I'm just worried and you know it. I'll see you in a week?"

His dad nodded, "yeah, I'll see you in a week kiddo."

Kurt rolled his bag outside and stepped into his car. He had two hours to ride to the airport, but it would be so worth it.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt started smiling when he took his first step on Los Angeles ground. It was so weird being here.

Even if it would only be for a week, he knew it would be worth it.

Kurt texted his dad to let him know he had safely landed before he started making his way towards baggage claim.

His bag was one of the last to arrive, which almost gave him a panic attack. Relieve filled his body when he noticed the familiar bag come closer.

He took it carefully of the band and started making his way towards the exit.

An older balding man was standing there, waiting for him while holding a paper which had neatly written his name on it.

"I'm Kurt," he said as he held out his hand for the man to shake.

"Bob," the man said as he shook his hand. He was leaded out of the building by Bob who told him only that he was going to be transported to a nearby hotel.

There he would be getting paired up with one other person, which who he would need to share a room.

Bob also mentioned there would be a schedule there with everything he needed to know.

The ride passed quickly as Bob told him some stories about the past few years he had worked for America's newest sensation.

He told him about the people who were kind and the people who were the total opposite about the show.

It was actually a nice way of not making Kurt worry.

He was worried though about his roommate. What if it was someone who didn't like he was gay, which was quite obvious. What if it was someone who was just not nice in general?

His worries ended when they stopped in front of the hotel.

He thanked Bob for the ride and the stories before he started unloading the trunk and stepped inside the hotel.

He was ready for this new adventure.

 **.:*break*:.**

His room was on the first floor. He walked inside it and noticed the two separate beds and the bedroom next to it.

It wasn't a big room but Kurt expected that would be where they would be staying if they got through.

Besides, it was huge enough for the little time they would spend there.

Kurt looked towards the two beds. He really didn't know which bed the other person would want.

He shrugged and placed his bag on the nearest bed.

Carefully he started unfolding a few pieces that couldn't be left in his suitcase and started hanging them into the small wardrobe.

Kurt didn't know how long he had been working on his clothing when he heard a click on the other side of the door.

The door opened slowly as a guy who was humming under his breath stepped inside the room.

The guy jumped a little when he noticed Kurt standing there.

"Oh you must be the roommate," he said with a dazzling smile, "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt was gaping at the guy and he knew it. He was gorgeous. The guy, Blaine, was a little on the short side but looked muscled. He had the most beautiful black curls Kurt had ever seen. And then there were those eyes. He was sure he wouldn't be able to get them out of his mind for the next few weeks.

Blaine chuckled a little shyly, "I remember you, Kurt was it, right," he asked as he tried to get Kurt to stop staring.

Kurt shook his head a little. "Euhm, yeah, I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you," he said as he shook Blaine's hand.

"I watched your audition," Blaine said as he walked towards the empty bed and placed his suitcase on it. "I was very impressed."

Kurt blushed a little. "I wish I could say something about your audition, but I don't think I've seen it," he said almost ashamed.

"Oh don't worry," grinned Blaine, "It is about to air this week."

Kurt chuckled, feeling relieved, "that must be it."

Blaine chuckled along as he unzipped his suitcase and started unloading like Kurt.

"I've kept some closet space free," said Kurt with a wave towards the closet, "I hope it's enough."

Blaine looked towards the closet and nodded his head, "Yeah definitely enough."

Kurt took a seat on the bed as he watched Blaine unload his suitcase.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence which was a huge relieve to Kurt. He could actually see himself being friends with this guy.

"Tell me something more about yourself," said Kurt with a soft smile.

Blaine turned towards him from where he was standing hanging clothes on hangers. "What do you want to know," he asked with a silly grin on his face.

"I don't know," said Kurt as he grinned back to Blaine, "Maybe you should tell me something about your audition as you already know about mine."

Blaine chuckled, "that would be fair but would oh so ruin the surprise."

Kurt pouted a little at that which made Blaine chuckle even harder, "I'm here with my 2 best friends, Jeff and Nick. And don't laugh, we are not the typical boyband," he said with an eye roll.

Kurt actually laughed a little at that. "I bet you guys are great."

"You haven't seen us yet," reminded Blaine playfully.

"That's true, but since you are here, you must be great," he said playfully back.

Blaine actually laughed at that, "Oh I don't know, I've seen some things go through the past few weeks where I thought, how did this happen."

"You are talking about that guy with the pink pants, right?" Kurt asked with excitement in his eyes.

And just like that all his worried flew away.

They stayed like that for the rest of the evening.

Kurt knew one thing for sure, he made his first new friend and he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **You guys get 2 chapters today because it's a brand new story ;) I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think :) It only takes 1 minut of your time and it can make a huge difference for me as I can know that way what you guys like and don't like and what you guys want to see happen. Lots of love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the competition

Kurt woke up early on Monday. Today was the first day of boot camp and he was ready for it!

He sat up on his bed and looked over to Blaine's bed, who was obviously still sleeping if the light snoring filling the room was any indication.

As quiet as possible, Kurt stepped out of his bed and started packing the stuff he needed for his quick shower.

The room filled with a warm steam as he took a step inside.

His senses immediately filled with the scent of the shampoo he used.

As he started massaging it in his hair, his mind started drifting off to the day's activities.

The day would start at noon where a lunch was planned with all the contestants that had survived the audition round.

It made Kurt a little nervous but also excited, seeing who his competition was.

Then there would be a small boot camp where they would learn some exercises to sing and dance at the same time, where Kurt was very excited about.

And other than that, they had a relaxed day where they could choose what they would do in the evening.

Kurt stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of his skinny black jeans with a white button up. He topped it off with a black vest and a red skinny tie which matched his shoes from Louboutin, which had been really expensive.

He did his hair carefully and checked everything twice before he stepped back in the room.

On the bed sat a very sleepy looking Blaine, who was rubbing his eyes and looked very adorable.

"Good morning," Kurt said with a soft smile on his face. "Had a good night of sleep?"

Blaine nodded his head but the look in his eyes told Kurt that Blaine barely understood what he had said. "Not a morning person," said Blaine sheepishly. "I need a strong cup of coffee and a warm shower."

Kurt chuckled and weaved his arm towards the bathroom, "It's free. I'll wait for you and we can both get that cup of coffee."

Blaine grinned thankfully towards Kurt before he took the clothes on the chair next to him towards the bathroom.

Kurt watched him walk away and couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked in that moment.

But no, he wouldn't fall for his roommate.

He couldn't.

 **.:*break*:.**

They arrived in time at the announced place for lunch. Most contestants seemed to already have arrived.

It was a cozy small restaurant with a nice interior with hints of brown and white filling the space.

When Blaine stepped inside, he was immediately wrapped into 2 hugs.

Kurt remembered how Blaine had told him that he had auditioned with 2 other guys, so he expected this were going to be the other members.

Blaine grinned sheepishly towards Kurt over the shoulders of his friends.

"Guys let go of me. You just saw me yesterday," he said with a grin as he patted them on the back.

One of them pouted as he pulled away. "But Blainey, we missed you," he said in a silly voice which made Blaine chuckle.

"I'm not even sure I want to introduce you to my roomie," Blaine said between his chuckles.

The guy immediately turned around and grinned towards Kurt. "I'm Jeff," he said as he hopped on his feet.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "My name is Kurt, nice to meet you."

"I know who you are," said Jeff as he rolled his eyes. "Your audition was amazing!"

Kurt blushed a little. It never felt normal when someone told him that, even when it was aired a while ago. "Thank you. I wish I could say the same about you guys, but I guess that will have to wait for Friday," he said with a wink.

Jeff laughed and started talking with Blaine as the other guy made his way towards Kurt. "I'm Nick," he said as he held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt took it firmly and shook his hand, "Kurt but I guess you already heard that."

The guy chuckled, "Yeah I did. And I have to say, I also loved your audition."

"Thank you," Kurt said as the blush took over once more.

"So how is it like rooming with Blaine? We know how a handful he can be," Nick said with a smirk as Blaine's head shot up.

Blaine pouted at Nick, "You did not just do that! I'm a great roomie, right Kurt," he asked while still pouting.

Kurt couldn't help but play along a bit and acted like he was thinking about it, which made Blaine pout even harder and wrap his arms around him, "Fine," he said as he sulked further.

Kurt chuckled and shoved playfully against his shoulder, "You are a great roomie."

Blaine smiled in triumph towards Nick before looking back to Kurt.

"You are sitting next to me," he said as he took Kurt's hand and started leading him towards the end of the table.

Kurt took a seat on the corner as Blaine took a seat next to him. Jeff and Nick had followed behind them and sat in front of them.

Slowly, the other contestants who had been in the room, seemed to catch on and take a seat as well.

Kurt noticed how some of them stared at him, which made him a little uncomfortable. It made him feel like he wouldn't make much friends in here.

Some guy Kurt had never seen, walked inside the room, followed by some crew. The guy was tall and had black short hair. His eyes moved around the room as he tried to take everything in.

"Hi guys, my name is Kyle and I'll be your information source for this week," he said with a polite smile. "You may also notice but I brought some crew so we could catch some glances about your first meeting. Now enjoy your meal!" he said and then he was gone as fast as he had entered the room.

While some of them looked confused around, others just shrugged and took the menu.

Some conversation broke in small groups around the table and a pleasant buzz filled the room.

Kurt talked mostly through his meal with Blaine, Jeff and Nick. But somewhere between their meal and their dessert, the girls next to Blaine and Nick started talking along.

Kurt recognized them from the first week of auditions. One of them was called Mercedes; She was a dark skinned girl with long beautiful hair that felt in weaves down her shoulders. And if Kurt remembered correctly, she had one hell of a voice.

The other girl was called May. She was a tall girl with blond hair that fell straight over her shoulders. She wore a pair of black glasses and was the typical kind of girl that you would see on top of the high school chain. She had a good voice but Kurt doubted it would be enough for her to reach the finals.

When everyone had finished their desserts, Kyle came back to announce their would be cars waiting to transport them to the first boot camp. They would need to pair up with 4 to fit the car.

Kurt tagged along with Blaine, Jeff and Nick.

The nerves slowly started to creep up when they started the drive.

Blaine noticed and wrapped a hand around his shoulder. He squeezed it softly as a form of support.

"There's no need to be nervous. It's going to be fun, You'll see," he grinned.

Kurt wanted to argue but when he looked him in the eyes, he could only nod and look back through the window.

He hoped it would be ok.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt let himself fall down on the bed. Today had been tiring even though it was only the beginning.

It was so weird, being here and doing all these stuff he had always dreamed about.

He let out a long sigh as he rethought about the dance moves he had learned from their coach John and the singing exercises he had learned from their other coach Sarah.

He heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"You can't be tired yet, are you, Kurt," he heard Blaine pout.

Kurt just shook his head and tried to burry himself under his pillows.

"Oh no", he heard Blaine laugh as he walked towards Kurt, "You promised me you would tag along to the karaoke bar almost everyone is going to. We are going to socialize."

Blaine took the pillow covering Kurt's eyes away from him with a smirk on his face, "Now go fresh up a little and we are out."

Kurt pouted, trying to weight his options between staying in his bed and tagging along with Blaine, but when he noticed the look in Blaine's eyes, he knew there would be no winning.

With a sigh he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, "are glad I like you," he said while he pointed towards Blaine before he shut the door behind him.

He let himself fall against the door and smacked himself on the head, thinking he really shouldn't have said that.

 **.:*break*:.**

When they told Kurt they would be going to a karaoke bar, Kurt thought it would be a small cozy place but oh had he miss thought that.

The place was huge with many people sipping on their drinks as they waited for the next performance.

Blaine grinned next to him as he took in the small stage and the many people sitting around the room, "This looks amazing."

Kurt nodded along. While it was a little weird for him, he knew it would be nice to perform for all these people.

Blaine and Kurt decided to first go and add themselves on the list of the karaoke bar before they took a seat at the long boot that was reserved for all of them.

Blaine pointed towards the guy sitting on the other side as he tried to hide his chuckles.

Right in front of them sat the guy with the pink pants, sipping from his beer as he looked along the crowd.

Kurt rolled his eyes to Blaine but had to swallow his own chuckles, holding his fingers crossed that the guy wouldn't perform tonight.

Blaine and Kurt sat quietly next to each other as they listened to the performances. Every once in a while they would share an opinion about one of them or point something out and Kurt had to admit it was quiet nice.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Nick were discussing their song choice with Mercedes and May and by the looks of it, they were going to sing at least one song together too.

Kurt was about to throw in his own suggestion when his and Blaine's name was called off.

Blaine grinned and shoved Kurt out of the booth. Together they walked towards the small stage.

Kurt noticed how some people started pointing and whispering. It was a little weird but on the other side, it also felt quite amazing.

Blaine seemed to enjoy it too, if the twinkle in his eyes was any indication.

"So I'm finally going to hear you sing," grinned Kurt.

Blaine shrugged, "if we are going to compete together, I think it will only be fair for you to know who you will lose from," he said with a toothy smile.

Kurt chuckled, "Oh bring it on Blaine."

Just that moment, the music started filling the room.

They had taken their time to think about a song both of them liked and something that was playfully at the same time. They ended up with animal from neon trees.

Blaine was the first one to sing a part of the song. He walked around the stage like he owned as he jumped around a little from one side to another as the words fell over his lips.

 **Here we go again,  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me,I'm afraid you're never satisfied**

He waved towards Kurt to follow him along the stage. Kurt had been standing at one side as he looked a little mesmerized at Blaine. He had one of the most beautiful voices Kurt had ever heard. Kurt shook his head as he watched Blaine. Just in time, he got back to his senses. He cleared his throat and started singing along.

 **Here we go again,  
We're sick like animals,we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal, and i'm afraid I won't get out alive**

They looked at each other as they danced around the stage and started to sing together.

 **No, I won't sleep tonight**

 **Oh-oh  
I wan't some more,  
Oh-oh  
what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh-oh  
I wan't some more,  
Oh-oh  
what are you waitin' for?  
what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight**

Blaine winked at Kurt as he took the next part.

 **Here we are again,  
I feal the chemicals kickin'in  
It's gettin havier, and I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide**

Kurt couldn't help but let a chuckle as Blaine tried to flirt with the closest people sitting by the stage, who clearly enjoyed it. Blaine turned around in that moment and smiled at Kurt, which was his cue.

 **I do it every time, you're killin' me now**

 **And I won't be denied by you,  
the animal inside of you!**

Blaine almost looked mesmerized from where he was watching Kurt sing. He smiled sweetly towards him as he started singing along once more.

 **Oh-oh,  
I want some more,  
Oh-oh,  
what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh-oh,  
I want some more,  
Oh-oh,  
hat are you waitin' for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight**

 **Hush hush,  
the world is quiet  
Hush hush,  
we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?**

 **Woah I don't sleep tonight**

 **Here we go again**

 **Oh-oh,  
I want some more,  
Oh-oh,  
what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh-oh,  
I want some more,  
Oh-oh,  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waitin'?**

 **(here we go again)  
Here we go again  
Here we go again**

 **Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

 **Oh-oh,  
I want some more,  
Oh-oh,  
hat are you waitin' for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight**

The crowd started applauding immediately when the last words left their lips. Blaine wrapped Kurt in a hug before they bowed together in front of the crowd.

Kurt wasn't sure, but he thought he saw some phones in the air. He was almost sure this would be on YouTube by the next day.

Blaine grinned at him as he squeezed his hand once and started walking towards the edge of the stage.

Once he had jumped off the stage, he turned to Kurt with a huge smile on his face, "that was amazing," he said in excitement as he threw his hands in the air.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh breathlessly along, "yeah that definitely was amazing. And I have to admit, you have an amazing voice!"

Kurt wasn't sure but he thought he noticed a small blush on Blaine's face, "why thank you," Blaine smiled.

They walked together towards their booth. Most of the other competitors were standing up and giving them a standing ovation.

Blaine seemed to eat it up and did a bow in front of all of them, which made Jeff and Nick roll their eyes.

Kurt just shoved him playfully and took a seat in the booth, this time next to Jeff, who was complementing him about the performance and clearly thinking about doing a duet later with him too.

Meanwhile, a guy with a meercat face, no Kurt wasn't kidding, was walking towards them with a huge smile on his face, or should he say smirk.

The guy leaned over the boot next to Blaine and almost purred, "so you are one hell of a sex on a stick."

Blaine, who was drinking at the time, almost spit it all out, "excuse me," he said while still trying to find his voice back.

"Oh don't act like you don't like me too. We could be the super couple of this whole bunch and make it to final. I'm sure the crowd would it up," Sebastian said almost in a triumph voice.

Blaine shook his head as he listened to the words falling over his lips, "Oh no, I'm not that type of guy and I don't want to be associated with any of that so please, would it be ok for you to leave now."

The guy actually purred at that with a smirk on his face, "oh I can make you that type. See you later tiger," he said with a wave as he walked back towards a group a little further.

Blaine actually looked stunned as he sat there with his mouth wide open and Kurt had to admit, he probably looked quite the same at the moment.

"You ok," he asked as he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine swallowed before he nodded his head, "Yeah but I think I'm ready to go back to the hotel. I think I've done enough socializing. You want to come along?"

Kurt smiled to him, "Yeah, that's cool. Let's go."

They said goodbye to Jeff, Nick, Mercedes and May who seemed to understand as they had watched everything and together they took the cab back to the hotel.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt let himself fall down on the bed just like he had done a few hours ago. "Is it bad that I'm actually happy to finally get some time alone with this awfully good bed," he asked more to himself than to Blaine.

Blaine actually chuckled as he shoved his shoes from his feet, "No, I have to admit I like the idea too," he grinned as he walked towards the bed.

He let himself fall down with a sigh as he put on the television and started going through the channels.

Kurt watched the channels go by until Blaine found a movie he seemed to like, "you ok with watching this," Blaine asked as he looked towards him.

Kurt shrugged, "I probably won't make it through half the movie anyway."

Blaine chuckled at that, "yeah me too but I guess we'll have to make most of it."

So they ended up laying both on their own bed as they watched a movie together until their eyes felt too tired to even stay open anymore as the movie kept on playing in the background.

Which they didn't know, was that it would become a ritual for the next few days, as their newfound friendship grew thicker and thicker and they grew closer and closer.

* * *

 **Hi guys, this took so long to write but I'm actually kind of happy with the end result! I'm planning on updating this every 2 weeks and I'm verry excited to see where this is going ;) Hope you guys like it! It would mean a lot to me if you took the time and wrote a review so I know what you guys think :) Lots of love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3: judges house

Kurt was sitting on the bed, hopping with excitement as he put the television on the right channel.

Blaine rolled his eyes from the other side of the room as he put on his pajamas. "Are you seriously that excited," he grinned as he acted like he was questioning his sanity.

Kurt patted on the bed next to him, even though he knew there was little space, "come sit down and watch along with me."

Blaine looked at him for a moment longer before he walked towards the bed and took a seat next to Kurt.

They were sitting so close that their arms were touching in the middle.

Kurt looked at Blaine from the side of his eye as he made himself comfortable on the bed, almost until they were cuddling.

He started pointing as the start screen came on, "Oh my gosh. I hope people won't hate us."

Kurt looked at him confused, "why would they hate you. I know you can sing and I'm sure the fangirls will be all swooning over you."

Blaine looked back at him with one eyebrow risen, "so is that your way of telling me I'm good-looking?"

Kurt slapped his shoulder playfully, "You'll never know," he said with a wink as he nestled back in the pillow, missing the way Blaine's face turned into different shades of pink.

When Blaine's performance hadn't been aired around halfway, he started getting itchy.

Kurt carefully took his hand, scared to overdo it but wanting to comfort his friend, "they always keep the best till the end."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "says the guy who was in the first twenty minutes."

Kurt just squeezed his hand and kept looking at the screen, really wanting to see what Blaine's group is like.

They had to wait until the end of the show to see Blaine and his friends perform.

Blaine was squeezing Kurt's hand almost painfully as he peeked at the screen through the fingers of the hand that was before his eyes.

Kurt almost chuckled at it if he wasn't mesmerized by Blaine's voice.

He watched how Blaine and Nick started singing together and he listened how their voices blended together perfectly.

In the end, his mouth fell open as Jeff started rapping along. It was definitely unique and it sounded amazing.

When Blaine, Nick and Jeff, who called themselves the warblers, got 4 yesses, he dared to look at Blaine.

Blaine was still hiding behind his hand as he squeezed Kurt's hand, not looking at Kurt.

"That was the best performance ever," said Kurt quietly.

Blaine carefully took his hand from his face and looked at him questioningly, "you sure. I mean my steps weren't that good and I'm sure my voice wasn't that good in the beginning."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, "Blaine that was amazing! If I wasn't sure before I would know by now that you'll be overwhelmed by female fans."

Blaine shrugged, "too bad I'm not interested than."

The tension in the room was heavily hanging in the air as Blaine coughed and let go of Kurt's hand. "I'm going to get ready for bed, ok?"

Kurt nodded, not really finding his voice.

And when he watched Blaine walk away, he knew he was in trouble.

 **.:*break*:.**

The next morning, Kurt was going mentally through his song once more as he was humming along in the shower.

His mind went back to the past week. It had been everything he had dreamed about but also it had also been very hard.

He had learned new breathing techniques, dance moves and learned to push his voice that little bit more.

But of course his week hadn't only consisted about going to booth camp and passing out in his bed, too tired to stay awake.

He started to become friends slowly with Blaine's group and of course the girls.

It had been a total blast getting together for breakfast and dinner and too share stories and experiences and to know he wasn't suffering alone.

And then there was Blaine who had slowly become his best friend.

He wouldn't have imagined this when he entered the competition but he had finally found a friend with who he could hang out and feel at ease.

Kurt remembered a few night ago where they were just sitting on their beds, Blaine reading a book and Kurt drawing a few sketches in his drawing book.

There was no need to say anything and the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was quite nice and Kurt had enjoyed feeling the presence of someone else next to him while he could just what he liked to do.

He let out a sigh as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and stepped out of the shower.

Today would be the day where he finally would know if he would make it.

His mind went thinking about who his mentor would become from the judges and how far he would be able to make it if he went through today.

But most of all, his mind kept going back to Blaine. What if he went through and Blaine didn't.

It made him stomach turn a little thinking about it, not ready yet to say goodbye to his friend.

He stepped out of the room once he had put on some clothes and watched Blaine put on a hoody.

"You ready for today," Kurt asked as he took his bag from his bed, double checking if he had everything.

Blaine shrugged, "I wish I could say I was but I'm a little nervous."

Kurt looked up from where he was sorting through his bag to see Blaine bite his lip between his teeth.

Kurt takes a few steps forward and places a hand on his arm, "Hey, no need to worry. You'll do great. You know I saw your audition yesterday and I totally loved it."

Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's hand, "Thank you Kurt. Let's do this. I don't want to lose my roomie once we go to the live shows."

Kurt laughed at that, "oh so You are not going to replace me?"

Blaine almost looked shocked at him, "No way. You are the best roomie and you know it."

They left the room giggling as they went to search the others at the breakfast the hotel offered.

And for a little while, they seemed to forget that today would be the day.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was standing in the villa the judges had rented for the judging.

He was doing some voice exercises under his breath as he waited for his turn.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard May sing. He had gotten along quite well with her but he could hear her voice quivering from the nerves and he knew in that moment it would be most likely over for her.

He let out a long breath as he listened to the judges voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying, just the sound of them.

A guy with blond hair was standing by the side, looking on his phone as he listened to the voice that was talking to him through the small earphone in his ear.

The guy looked up after a few minutes and looked at Kurt. "It's your turn."

Kurt nodded as he swallowed once more and did a small exercise to check one more if his voice was warmed up enough.

And when he was sure his voice was warmed up enough, he stepped out and started making his way through the house towards the judges.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was standing in front of Leona, Dean, Nona and Michael.

Michael looked up when Kurt took a stand in front of them and nodded his head as he wrote the name on his tiny paper. "Good to see you back, Kurt," he said.

Kurt nodded his head politely and waited until he got his cue to sing.

Nona looked up and gave a sign that he should start to sing.

This time it was without music so Kurt had to make sure he was singing on the right tempo.

He closed his eyes and started singing, locking everything out.

 **All her life she has seen  
All the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street**

 **Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow**

 **All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show**

 **'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)**

 **All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You see fire in their eyes**

 **'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power**

 **When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly**

Kurt let out his breath as he let the last note linger in the air. He had chosen to cut the song a little shorter because to him it seemed better this way.

He opened his eyes to see the judge look at him with an unreadable look in their eyes.

He didn't know what to think and it made his heart skip a beat, thinking it wasn't good enough.

Nona nodded as she looked back at her paper, "thank you Kurt. You'll hear more later."

Kurt nodded politely as he felt his hands tremble.

He stepped through the house, following another guy who also seemed quite uninterested into what he was doing into the house towards the room where all other contestants were waiting.

He let out a breath and walked towards the open window, letting himself hang out of it a bit as he caught some fresh air as he waited for Blaine to come back.

Kurt had no idea how long he had stood there as he let the fresh air his face. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he turned around.

His eyes were met with a worried looking Blaine, "you ok?"

Kurt shrugged as he looked back out of the window, "it wasn't good enough."

Blaine frowned at him, "how do you mean? Did they say something bad?"

Kurt shook his head, "I just saw it in their eyes. It wasn't good enough. I think you should look around already and find a new roomie."

Blaine looked at him curiously before he wrapped him into a hug.

Kurt let out a surprised gasp as he let himself melt into the touch.

"I'm sure you've done great Kurt. It's just a little longer before we know. You just need to believe more in yourself," he said as he let his hand rub over Kurt's back.

They stood like that for a little longer until Jeff ran towards them and started trying to cheer Kurt up.

It made Kurt smile a little when Jeff started telling the silliest jokes and laughing at all of them. It was really a great way to distract his mind.

Almost 40 minutes later, they were called back towards the garden.

Everyone had to walk in when the sign was given so they would have a great shot from every contestant.

Kurt waited in the row and when it was his turn, he put on his show mask and started walking towards the row with the other contestants around the pool.

He noticed how Blaine, Jeff and Nick were standing at the end of the row as they were looking in front of them, nerves evident.

Blaine's glance went towards him and he gave him a soft smile before he turned back towards the front.

Kurt let out a rushed breath as he watched the judges take a place in the chairs that were standing by the chairs at the pool.

"Hello everyone, we've seen some good and some less good auditions today," started Michael. "We've taken our time to take everything in consideration and made a decision."

Nona nodded beside him, "we've also decided who is going to lead which team."

Every contestant nodded as they waited to hear their voice.

Leona smiled sweetly towards everyone, "let's get this started ok?"

Everyone nodded once more as some were hopping from one leg to the other and others were starting to fiddle with their fingers.

Dean was the first one to speak up, "my first contestant will be Mercedes."

Kurt smiled broadly as he clapped along with the others. He knew how good Mercedes was and he knew she would come far in the competition.

Time went on as everyone slowly started to get a place.

The warblers were announced somewhere in the middle and Kurt may have clapped a little louder as he saw them stand behind Nona.

It was when he was standing with the last 11. He looked up towards Leona who was obviously the coach of the boys team.

After her was standing a smirking Sebastian as he looked from Blaine towards Kurt, clearly already hoping he was gone.

Leona smiled sweetly, "my next contestant is someone who amazes me with his voice and the message he seems to send out every time."

She stayed quiet for a while, trying to create some suspense. "You may join me, Kurt."

Kurt let his hand go over his mouth as his eyes went wide. He walked towards Leona and gave her a small hug as he took place in the row.

Sebastian didn't look to happy but when he looked at Blaine, he knew at least one of them was happy.

His smiles could have been blinding when he looked at Kurt with little happy lights in his eyes.

When the last name was called, he felt a little bad. He watched the eight people who hadn't made it, go back into the house.

His first suspicions had been right when he May walk away sadly. He hoped they would at least get a chance to say goodbye.

The judges pointed towards the front again as all of them took a place again.

Nona looked towards them with a strict look on her face, "this is it. Time to play is over now and the real work will start. You will all have a few more days to prepare before the real thing is starting."

Leona nodded next to her, "take your time to rest a little more because the next few weeks, depended on how long you'll last, will be the toughest. Rest your voice, spend time with your families and make a Facebook page," she said with a wink.

Michael shook his head on the other side of her, "We'll see you guys into four days. You'll get the further details in your mails in a few days."

Dean nodded at them, "see you in a few days."

They all nodded and waved towards them as they walked back in the house.

Immediately when the camera's stopped running, people started getting together.

Kurt ran towards Blaine and wrapped him into a huge in his happiness, "we are going to the live shows," he said while laughing.

"I told you that you would make it. They always keep the best for the last," Blaine smiled proudly as he pressed a kiss against his cheeks, "Looks like I will have to decline all the offers I've already gotten to be a roomie."

Kurt slapped his shoulder playfully, "you are the meanest."

Blaine shrugged, "I'm also still your best friend," he said as he let Nick and Jeff wrap Kurt in a hug, telling him that they knew it.

Kurt grinned to himself as he felt another pair arms wrap around him and was met with Mercedes.

When they were done laughing and hugging, Kurt noticed the other contestants walk away.

Mercedes frowned sadly, "think they'll let us say goodbye to May?"

Kurt shrugged, "let's go and see if we get a chance."

He took Mercedes hand and leaded her in the direction the others were walking to.

Blaine, Jeff and Nick were following close behind, having started a friendship with May as well.

In the end, they did get a chance to say goodbye to May in the hotel and Kurt felt grateful for that.

He wrapped her into a hug and listened as she told them they should do great and she would be there supporting all of them.

They all watched them step into the waiting car and waved at them as they drove away.

Kurt felt how Blaine took his hand and squeezed it as his mind went back, thinking he could be next.

He smiled softly towards Blaine and Blaine smiled softly back.

Knowing that it was now or never to prove themselves and make a name for themselves.

It was a scary thing but they knew that in the end it would be worth it. Even if they didn't win.

* * *

 **Hi guys, A new chapter :) I kind of like this story and I hope you guys like it as well! Let me know what you think in reviews ;) Lots of love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4: roomie

Kurt opened the door quietly and peeked behind the corner.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he opened the door carefully and tiptoed in the room while he let the door close carefully behind him.

He looked around the room with a grin on his face, visibly pleased with how he succeeded to sneak into the room.

He knew Blaine, Jeff and Nick had already arrived. Not only because Blaine had texted him whiningly to ask him where he was but also because he may or may not have asked around.

As stupid as it may seem, he was happy to see them and most of all Blaine back. 4 days may have seem like a short time, but he must admit that he had missed them.

It had been so bad that the first night he was home, he had woken up a few times by the quietness of the room, having grown quite font of Blaine's soft snores.

He shook his head as he tried to contain his chuckles and tried to take in the room.

It was quite huge for what Kurt was used to. There was a small kitchen where you walked in with a breakfast bar. If you walked a little further in the room, you could see a small living room with a couch and a huge television.

And then there were 2 rooms where probably the others were.

He was about to take his bags and go towards the doors, trying to figure out where his room would be when one door opened.

He held his breath as he watched Jeff walk out of the room, his hand in a bag of chips and his mouth full with it as he tried to chew it all away.

Kurt held his finger over his lips as Jeff made eye contact and as he watched his eyes open widely, trying to send a message, but he should have known better with Jeff.

Jeff opened his mouth and some of the chips that were still in it, fell out of it. And then he let out a cry of victory as he let his bag of chips fall and started running towards Kurt.

Kurt almost fell on the ground as Jeff ran into his arms.

Immediately 2 heads popped out of the other doors. Out of one came Nick with a soft smile as Blaine came running out the other, ready to push Jeff away.

Jeff pouted a bit as he walked towards Nick, telling him how it was unfair that Blaine pushed him away but Blaine didn't seem to care.

He hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt eagerly hugged him back.

"So did you miss me, roomie," Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine grinned at him, "you have no idea. You won't believe it but the first night I woke up quite a few times wondering where you had gone."

Kurt started laughing and shook his head, "I just had the same problem. Guess we are really meant to be roomies, aren't we?"

Blaine grinned a little as he took Kurt's hand, "want to see the room?"

Kurt nodded as he let go of Blaine's hands to take his bags.

Blaine just shook his head and took the trolley and bag for him before he took his hand again and leaded him towards the room.

He was so concentrated that he missed the shades of pink that started to take over Kurt's face.

Jeff and Nick were grinning from the side, giving thumbs up like they knew Kurt was crushing badly, but Kurt couldn't look confused back as he was pulled into the room.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand as he placed his bags on the unmade empty bed next to his. "So what do you think," he asked as he turned around and hopped on his feet excitedly.

Kurt looked around the room. It wasn't a really big room but big enough for two people. There were 2 beds, each next to one of the walls with a night table next to it and the most necessary stuff. There were 2 small closets where they could put their clothes and there was a door to what Kurt expected to be the bathroom.

He smiled towards Blaine, "I'll think we'll manage."

Blaine smirked and took a seat on his bed. Kurt just shook his head and started unzipping his bag.

Carefully he pulled out his clothes and put them in his empty closet.

They were like that in the room for quite some time. Blaine watching Kurt put his clothes away as Kurt kept on moving.

They didn't say much, just a word every once in a while, but Kurt never seemed to mind that when it came to Blaine.

It was only when Jeff and Nick ran in the room, jumping up and down and begging them to go with them towards the hotel swimming pool, that they left the comfort of their room to spend some time with their friends.

The last thing that went through Kurt's mind was that he could get used to this, having friends who cared about him and wanted to hang out with him.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was up early the next morning. He had 2 spare hours before he had to go towards his singing coach.

He took a quick shower and got dressed.

When he got back in his room, Blaine was still snoring softly. He let out a soft chuckle and carefully took his phone from his night table.

Last night, they had gone into a fair discussion where Blaine denied he would ever snore. So Kurt took his phone and carefully put it as close as possible of Blaine, holding his breath as he recorded a little piece of it.

To his delight it was the moment Blaine let out a rather loud snore.

He ended the recording and ran out of the room, holding his hand in front of his mouth as he let a few chuckles escape.

No one was yet to be seen in the living room or kitchen area so Kurt decided to treat all of them some breakfast.

He looked into the fridge and found some eggs and bacon.

Slowly the room started to fill with a delicious smell of fresh food. And it didn't take long before the first head peaked around the corner.

Jeff walked out of the room, his blond hair all messed up. Nick followed not too much longer, his hair looking even worse.

Kurt smirked as he watched them yawn and let their hand go through their hair as the same time. "Good morning," he said.

They both nodded, not fully awake yet, as they reached blindly for the waiting cup of coffee and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

It shouldn't have surprised Kurt too much to see Blaine walk out of the room in a similar state. He knew how Blaine was after rooming with him for a week.

Blaine at least tried and sent a soft smile towards Kurt with a quiet good morning.

After that, he almost ran towards his cup of coffee and drowned it in almost one swallow.

Kurt shook his head as he took 4 plates. He divided the eggs and the bacon on the plates and topped it of with a bit of bread he had found on the kitchen counter.

"Here you go. You can thank me later," he said with a soft smile.

They all just dug in, much to Kurt's unbelieve. It was like they hadn't eaten in days.

Well except for Blaine, who smiled softly to him and carefully took his cutlery before he started eating.

It had surprised Kurt when they first got dinner with the group how well-mannered Blaine was, but he should have expected it after having to get to know Blaine.

He took a seat himself at the breakfast bar, right next to Blaine and started cutting small pieces from his egg and bacon.

They ate quietly, most of them still trying to get awake.

When everyone was finished, Jeff, Nick and Blaine left the room to get a shower while Kurt did the dishes, much to Blaine's dismay.

Kurt finished quite rapidly and took a seat on the couch, waiting patiently for the others.

Jeff and Nick were the first one to come out and jumped on the couch right next to him.

Jeff started whining about how Nick may or may not have taken the cookies his mum had baked for him and Kurt had do everything in his power, trying not to laugh as Nick looked guilty as hell.

Blaine came out a later and shoed Jeff out of the way so he could sit next to Kurt, much to Jeff's dismay.

"So what are the plans for today," Blaine asked as he playfully put his arms around Kurt's shoulder and let him cuddle into his side.

Kurt blushed a little but didn't pass the opportunity to let his head rest on Blaine's strong shoulders.

"I for one have to see my singing coach today and after that I'll probably have to go to styling to tell them about my outfit. After that, I am free for the rest of the afternoon," Kurt said happily.

He could feel Blaine nod his head from the way his shoulders shook. "Ok, guess we'll have a pretty much the same schedule," Blaine said as he looked to Nick and Jeff for confirmation.

"So what will we do after that?"

Kurt shrugged, "I was actually going to create a facebook page, Instagram page and a twitter. I heard some others have already made them and I thought it made be a good idea to let people get to know me," Kurt said earnestly.

Blaine started jumping a little on the couch, "Oh my god, I need to make one too. We can do it together right?"

Kurt lifted his head and smiled softly towards Blaine, loving the way he looked a little like a kid at a candy shop during that moment. "I would love to make it together."

Blaine smiled back at him excitedly before Nick seemed to catch his attention, "you guys are making one too right? It would be super weird if I'm the only group member who has one."

Nick and Jeff shared a few looks that Kurt didn't quite understand but he shrugged it off as he let his head slowly pillow itself again against Blaine's shoulder.

"We were actually going to see a bit more of L.A. together with Mercy. But maybe you can make a facebook page for the group and also a twitter for the group. That would be really practical and then you can make one for yourself too. We can make our's later," Nick said.

Blaine didn't seem to mind all too much, "Ok. Guess you'll miss all the fun."

Kurt smiled happily to himself. He couldn't wait for his free time to arrive.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked into the room, humming quietly under his breath as he placed his bag on the kitchen island.

It didn't take too long before Blaine ran out of their room with two laptops balanced on each other. One which Kurt was sure was his.

He ran forward as he saw it balance awkwardly and dangerously on the other. "Don't you dare let my laptop fall Blaine", he said as he took the laptop out of his hands and placed is safely on the kitchen counter.

Blaine pouted a bit, "I just didn't want you to have to run back to our room."

Kurt chuckled at that, "you know I have to go to the room to put my bag away and to freshen up a bit. I thought you would remember, roomie," he said mock hurt.

Blaine looked dumbstruck for a moment before he softly slapped his head, "of course. See, Nick is right, I am not a good roomie."

Kurt chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "no he is right. You are the best roomie," he said in Blaine's ear and he even dared to place a kiss on his cheek before he took his bag and slipped into his room.

If he had looked back, he might have seen how Blaine's cheeks slowly went from pink to red and all the way back.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt let out a satisfied sigh as he looked at the three pages in front of him, including the Instagram profile on his mobile phone.

"I think I've everything," he said happily as he asked to get all his accounts verified.

Blaine looked at his screens and frowned a bit, "no you haven't. You are only a real facebook, twitter and Instagram user if you have posted your first message."

Kurt frowned a bit, "I know but it seems a little silly to just post something. I probably should wait until I get something more, I don't know, I think useful to say."

Blaine shook his head, "that's not what they want to see Kurt. They want to see you have fun and with who you get along great."

Kurt got suspicious the moment the words left Blaine's lips, "so what are you suggesting?"

Blaine grinned, "we should let them know you are my roomie."

Kurt nodded with a playfully smile on his lips, "ok fine but only if you promise not to do bunny ears behind my head."

Blaine made the swearing sign towards him before he took his phone and put his Instagram on picture modus. Then he wrapped his arm around Kurt and pressed his face and messy curls as close to Kurt as possible.

The only words that left his lips before the picture was being made was that he was supposed to smile. Kurt did as Blaine shook his head and some of Blaine curls tickled his cheek playfully.

Just that moment, Blaine smiled broadly and took a picture.

He jumped back on his chair and looked at the picture on screen, "awwh. I want it. You send it to me right?"

Kurt stood up and looked over his shoulder. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, "yeah. I love it."

Blaine gave back the phone and went back to his task as Kurt tried some different filters on it before deciding on one that made Blaine's eyes look even more bright.

His fingers started typing on the touch screen which seemed to catch Blaine's attention once more.

"So, what are you typing about me," he asked as he tried to look over his shoulder.

Kurt stood up and walked towards the couch, his hand over the screen so Blaine couldn't peek. "I guess you will have to see in a few."

He kept on typing and ignored the pout and puppy eyes that Blaine was sending his way.

When his fingers stopped typing, he noticed Blaine refreshing his own Instagram on repeat, still feeling very proud that he was Kurt's first (and only) follower on Instagram.

Kurt was debating if he should wait a little longer or not, but in the end he decided to put Blaine out of his misery and pressed send.

The other end of the room became quiet. Kurt tapped his foot up and down as he tried to look up some other contestants on Instagram, not willing to look up at Blaine.

It didn't take long though before he felt the couch dip next to him.

He looked up after a bit, feeling a little curiously.

Blaine smiled a little shyly towards Kurt just before he tugged Kurt into his arms for a tight hug.

"Just so you know, you are my best friend too," he whispered softly in his shoulder.

It made Kurt's heart clench a little, knowing he had made his first best friend ever.

Too some people, it may have seemed something people would do in elementary school. The way children seemed to have a best friend and an even better friend and a best friend forever.

But this, this was something special for Kurt and he knew he would do anything in his power to protect it.

He leaned a bit back in the embrace and looked Blaine right into his eyes. The softest of smiles broke over his face, "I'm glad."

What happened after, Kurt couldn't really understand.

He was thinking about how Blaine looked at him and the way his eyes seemed brighter and then he was looking at his lips and the way they slowly shaped in an oh.

And he may or may not have leaned a bit forward and he was quiet sure that Blaine had done the same.

He may or may not have closed his eyes a bit but he couldn't be too sure about it.

And then the door flew open and Jeff and Nick ran into the room, followed by a happily chatting Mercedes.

Kurt jumped away, being all flustered and obvious to the looks from Jeff, Nick and Mercedes on the other end of the room.

He let his hand wander over his neck as he wished for the blush to go away, "euhm, I'm going to skype with my dad, ok?"

He ran towards the kitchen counter and snatched his laptop from it before he walked towards the room and let himself fall out of the bed.

It was only then that he dared to let out a heavy breath, wondering if what had happened was just his imagination.

And then he let out a frustrated groan, because he knew this would kick his ass some way sooner or later.

* * *

 **Hi guys, as you may notice, this may seem a little unfinished, am I right? Well I was thinking on keep on writing and making this one chapter for the first week. But than I kept on writing and writing pages on Word and I felt like if I made my chapters too long, it would seem to go on and on, so I'm going to split them in 2 pieces :)**

 **As for this part, I love what I've written. I never enjoyed writing a story as much as I am loving writing this. Sadly though, I'm a last year student in college and as you all know that means tons of work and less time to sleep and breath. Anyway, I found some time to write for you guys and I hope you guys like it as much as I like writing it.**

 **I also hope you stick up with me because I love this story so much and while time is worthy right now, I'm doing my best to update as much as possible. So stick around and I'll see you next chapter ;) Lots of love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5: the first live show

A soft knock on the door, got Kurt out of his nap. He sat up on the bed and started rubbing his eyes, not really knowing when or how he had fallen asleep.

He heard the door open slowly before he watched the black curls peek behind the corner.

"Oh, you are awake," Blaine said as he threw the door open more before he closed it.

And just like that, the room grew full of tension. Not that good kind of tension with cute glances and coy smiles. No, the full awkward tension where you don't know what to say and where you look at each other, trying not to be obvious and freak the other out.

Blaine let his hand wander through his curls before he walked forward and took a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? Awkward between the 2 of us," Blaine wondered while he looked at Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh, not really knowing what to say.

Blaine shook his head as he leaned his arms on his legs and let his head fall on his arms. "Kurt, you are my best friend and honestly, I don't want to feel awkward when I'm with my best friend."

He let out a sigh as he looked up again, "I want to be honest with you. You kind of amazed me since the first time we met," he said with a soft chuckle. "And ever since I started getting to know you, I kept thinking about how amazing you were and how I want to get to know more about you. And I still want to get to know more about you, to be honest."

Kurt felt a blush spread on his cheeks as he looked in the sincere eyes of Blaine.

"So how about we forget about what happened earlier before my stupid friends disturbed the moment and be us for the time being? Just friends until we figure this out. Because if we ever have that moment again, I want it to be so much more special because you deserve that," said Blaine softly while his cheeks turned a shade of pink themselves.

Kurt let out a chuckle, "I would love that."

Blaine grinned happily and held open his arms, "it's no deal unless you hug me."

So Kurt leaned forward and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Blaine.

"Just so you know, you kind of amaze me too," added Kurt while he tried to hide his blush against Blaine's shoulder.

He felt how Blaine let out a soft chuckle and hugged him a little tighter. And while Kurt wouldn't admit it, he knew he was secretly hoping that one day Blaine's word may come true.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was standing in front of the large mirrors in the dance room, carefully doing some of the warm-up exercises he had learned during the boothcamp.

All the other contestants were slowly filling the room, most in groups, having formed friendships mostly with their roommates.

In front of him were Nick, Jeff and Blaine. The 3 of them were making a video for the facebook page, doing crazy moves in front of the mirror.

Kurt couldn't help but put his hand in front of his mouth to try and hold the few chuckles that were trying to escape his mouth.

Blaine turned around when he heard the first giggle escape and smirked at him playfully. His hairy eyebrow shot up as he looked curiously towards him.

Then he waved him over. Kurt shook his head, there was no way he was breakdancing on video. It was just not his thing.

But he should have known better. If he didn't move to them, they would move to him.

Jeff ran towards him, jumping in front of him, having started a new video.

"Our friend, Kurtie, is going to do some moves with us," he said with a big smile. Then he turned around and put the camera in front of his face, "say hi to everyone."

Kurt waved as he rolled his eyes playfully, his lips formed in a soft smile, "hi everyone."

Then he was pulled in front of the mirror, as the guys started doing their moves. Kurt just watched, he knew he wasn't much of that type of dancer.

Blaine noticed though and walked towards him, goofy he went on his knee and held out his hand. "May I have this dance."

Kurt acted like he swooned and held out his hand.

Before he knew it, he was wrapped in some kind of tango through the room. Giggles escaped his lips as he forgot all about the boys leaning against the mirror and filming them.

Blaine started twirling him around and Kurt may or may not have gotten a little dizzy.

Blaine held halt a little later, wrapping his arms around Kurt, grinning goofy.

He was about to say something when their dance teacher walked into the room, "looks like everyone is warmed up. Let's get this thing started."

Blaine unwrapped his arms from around Kurt and winked at him once more before he walked towards Nick and Jeff who were waiting for him, obviously grinning and holding their phones in the air.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew this was going to be all the gossip already.

He didn't have time to worry more as their dance teacher started clapping her hands together, "I'm going to show you guys your position."

Kurt walked towards the front, looking at the paper that was hanging on the mirror, showing him he had to come up with his roomies.

Jeff, Nick and Blaine were already standing in position, waving him over and smiling happily.

Kurt walked over towards them and stood next to Blaine.

He watched the dance teacher do her moves over and over, showing them how they had to come up, hold their microphones.

And as Kurt watched her with amazement, wondering if he would ever get it right.

But then he felt Blaine touch his hand and squeeze it. He looked up to see Blaine stare at him with comfort and Kurt knew it would all be ok.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was standing at the backstage room. Everything was a mess.

People were running around, fixing the last things before they had to go up. Some were already being crying because they were nervous.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took a step aside, letting himself lean against the corner.

Every time he had to go up for a show, he liked to be on his own for a bit and let his mind get some rest.

It was his way to get ready and put his all in the performance.

He closed his eyes, wondering how the week had gone by so fast. It just seemed like yesterday when they had started rehearsing and learning choreographies.

As his mind relaxed, repeating some of the moves he learned, he felt a hand touch his.

"You ok," he heard the soft voice of Blaine cut through his relaxed state of mind.

Kurt opened his eyes carefully and was met immediately with Blaine's golden ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to block everything out," he shrugged.

Blaine nodded his head. "It's a bit of a mess in here right?"

Kurt couldn't help but let the soft smile spread over his lips. "Shouldn't you be off with your perfect mess of a group," he wondered.

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah I should. I just wanted to wish you good luck now that I still have the chance. I don't know if I'll see much of you during the show."

Kurt nodded as he held open his arms, "good luck hug?"

Blaine was happy to comply and stepped into the hug. "I can't wait to see you steal the show up there," Blaine said with a smile.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Anderson. Now off you go," Kurt said with a playful slap on his chest.

Blaine grinned at him once more before he turned around and started walking to Nick and Jeff who were obvious quite as nerves as most of them in the room.

Kurt watched them for a moment, watching them talk together and he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten such great friends.

He noticed Kyle walk up in the backstage. He clapped his hands loudly together to get everyone's attention.

"Ok guys, this is it. You have to give your best when you are up that stage," he said as he pointed towards it, "but also don't forget to have fun. Now get up in position for the group number."

Kurt walked towards the left side of the stage, followed closely by Nick, Jeff and Blaine.

Nick and Jeff gave him a hug as well, "good luck Kurtie," they both said, still looking quite nervous.

"You guys will do great," he tried to sooth them. "The fangirls will love you."

The three of them rolled their eyes playfully.

And then the music started and everything else faded away as the music took over.

First up was the girl group, girl life, who stepped on the stage. Kurt watched them walk playfully on the stage as they held the microphones close to their lips.

 **With his wine-stained lips, yeah, he's nothing but trouble  
Cold to the touch but he's warm as a devil**

The guy group one way came up on stage, immediately acting the lyrics towards the girls.

 **I gave her my heart but she wanted my soul  
She takes 'til I break and I can't get more**

Followed by Sebastian, Ming and Roy, who sang together the next verse, singing it a little softer than the original verse.

 **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**

The group came together in the middle, doing the choreography they had learned the past week as they sang the next verse all together.

 **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love**

 **Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me  
(Hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey)  
Tryna break the chains but the chains only break me**

Ashley, Luke and Sarah walked on the stage for the next part as the others kept doing the choreography.

 **Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door  
Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no (no)**

Mercedes and Luna walked on after, crowd erupting a little louder as Mercedes was one of the top favorites.

 **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
Gave you my heart but you took my soul**

A shiver went down Kurt's back as he heard Mercedes hold the long note perfectly at the end as the others started singing the bridge once more. Meanwhile they were leaded towards the small walk way behind the judges.

They were just in time to sing their verse. Jeff and Nick were the first ones to sing but instead they did what they did usually and started doing their verse somewhere between soft rapping and singing.

 **Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong  
Gave you my heart but you took my soul**

And then the camera's turned towards Blaine and Kurt, who were supposed to sing the next part. The crowd started shouting a little louder but they almost didn't notice when they focused on the camera in front of them.

They sang their verse in a soft harmony. The song having slowed down so they sang the softer part of the song.

 **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love  
You got me in chains, oohh, baby, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, ooh, I wouldn't change this love**

And then they did another ooh, giving it their all as they watched Jeff and Nick ran back towards the group, ready to join them for the last upbeat part of the song.

When the note slowly trailed down, they started moving themselves towards the group, playing a little with the camera to end with the whole group.

 **You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, no, I wouldn't change this love  
You got me in chains, oohh, baby, you got me in chains for your love  
But I wouldn't change, ooh, I wouldn't change this love**

By the end, all of them were quite breathing heavily but the applause was so worth it.

They all waved to the people out there before they went back to backstage, ready for the most stressful hour of their lives.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was sitting in the large room where all contestants came together to watch the others. He was already in his clothes, had make-up applied and his hair looked the most styled ever.

A little while before, he had watched his friends ran towards the backstage room.

He had only gotten the time to wave once more and give them thumbs up as he watched them walk away.

They had to be ready and waiting 2 songs before they were up, and luckily, Kurt would be able to watch Blaine, Jeff and Nick perform.

Olly, the presenter of the show came in view and started talking. "Now we have one of our most talked groups. They are with 3, the perfect example of being best friends and are very talented," he said with a big smile as some girls started sheering.

"Let me introduce you to the warblers," he said.

Then the screen switched towards their introduction movie. Every person / group was asked to make a small clip where they showed themselves to the fans and a bit of their lives in the houses.

The little clip started with Jeff's eye from close by, "I don't think this thing is working, Nicky," he said.

Kurt could hear the pout through the screen and couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes.

Then there was a slap against his head, probably Blaine. And yes he was right. It definitely was Blaine.

Blaine smiled that bright smile he wore as he was excited. "Hi everyone. We are the warblers. I'm Blaine and these are my crazy best friends, Jeff and Nick."

Jeff and Nick stood up and wrapped themselves around him, "we know you love us Blainey. You do, don't you?"

Kurt held his hand in front of his eyes, not able to contain his giggles as most of them where. It was just so typical them and they just knew that by the end of the clip, they would have a huge fanbase.

Jeff and Nick positioned themselves so they were still hugging Blaine but could look in the camera. "So now you know us, we are gone show you a little mix of our adventures this week so you can get to know us," Nick said.

"Enjoy," grinned Jeff widely before he waved and attacked Blaine once more.

Then the clip changed towards a composition of week clips.

Kurt smiled softly as he watched some of the video of the guys having fun, dancing in front of the mirrors, goofing around during singing classes.

And then the clip came that made him make his mouth fall open. It was the clip of him and Blaine dancing during the group rehearsal.

Some of their group members started laughing at his face. Mercedes giggled next to him, "what, you really expected them to leave you out of this?"

"Wait till I get them," Kurt said with a smirk.

The screen switched back towards the stage. Kurt leaned forward on his legs and demanded for everyone to be silent, which made some of them roll their eyes.

Blaine walked on the stage, looking beautiful as ever in a black leather jacket and a simple white shirt. His jeans were ripped and he wore some leather booths. On the top of his head, rested a grey beanie where some curls decided to peek under.

Kurt had to admit that he loved the look and his heart might have beat a little faster as he smiled in the camera and looked playfully in it.

 **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?**

On his side entered Jeff and Nick, both looking quite the same but subtle different. For example, their shirts had different colors, their shoes were different colors and their jeans. Jeff and Nick didn't wear a beanie as well but topped their jeans with suspenders hanging off at the sides.

Jeff was the first one to start as he flirted with one of their dancers on stage.

 **Right about now  
If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?  
Or is you gonna say goodbye?  
Can you tell me right now?**

Nick took over the next verse, goofing around with another dancer.

 **If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life  
Shawty, would it be alright  
Come on show me that you down**

Jeff, Nick and Blaine met in the middle. Kurt a little surprised to see Blaine wrap along.

 **Now tell me would you really ride for me  
Baby tell me would you die for me  
Would you spend your whole life with me  
Would you be there to always hold me down  
Tell me would you really cry for me  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around**

Blaine took over once more, Jeff and Nick leaning each on one of his shoulder. Jeff even playing a little with Blaine's beanie which Kurt knew he would get an earful for later.

 **If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?**

Jeff and Nick started rapping the next part together.

 **Tell me tell me would you want me  
Tell me tell me would you call me  
If you knew I wasn't balling  
Cause I need girl who's always by my side  
Tell me tell me do you need me  
Tell me tell me do you love me  
Or is it just tryna play me  
Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life**

Blaine was now on the other side of the stage, walking around the table of the judges and trying to touch as many hands as possible. When it was his turn, he turned around and started singing the end verse while walking towards his friends.

 **If I got locked away**

 **And we lost it all today**

 **Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?**

The crowd went nuts around them. Some were even throwing stuff on the stage.

Jeff took a little teddy at the side of the stage and cuddled it against his chest. A girl in the crowd had probably already swooned by now.

The guys wrapped their arms around each other as they stood in front of the judges.

Nona grinned proudly towards them. "Oh guys, you are amazing! I think the whole place might have swooned a bit. I can see you guys go far. I have so many plans for you," she said with a strict smile on her face.

Blaine, Jeff and Nick nodded grateful to her, turning towards Michael, who was looking not so pleased.

"You want to convince us you aren't a boyband, yet you show in almost the same outfit. I'm not convinced by this," he said.

The crowd started booing and Michael held up his hands in the air to shut them down.

"I do want to see more from you guys but I want more surprise next time," he told them with a curt nod.

Once more the guys nodded. Kurt knew they would take this to heart and try to find something different next time. Kurt had to disagree on the boyband part. They didn't look like one at all.

It was Leona's turn, she smiled happily towards them. "I'm a little upset I'm not a fangirl anymore. I would so be swooning about you guys. You pull the bad boy look off perfectly Blaine," she said with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Kurt had to giggle at the small blush on Blaine's cheeks as Jeff and Nick slapped him on his shoulders.

"I have to say I love you guys together. You are so playful to watch and are just made to be on stage. I love the rap, I love the singing. I'm ready to see more," she said with a happy smile.

Jeff made a thank you sign with his hands as they turned towards Dean who was the last one to speak.

"You had me from minute one guys. Good job and I expect to see a lot from you guys in the next episodes, he added shortly.

Kurt could almost feel the excitement tense through the screen from Jeff who was looking like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

Olly grinned next to them, "looks like you had most of our judges convinced. Do you have one more message for the people watching?"

Blaine nodded, "thank you for your trust in us. This is just too good to be true."

Jeff took the mic with a big grin, "and don't forget to vote for us," he added with a wink.

Olly grinned next to them, "a last applause for the warblers everyone."

Blaine, Jeff and Nick waved towards the crowd as they were walking off the stage.

Kurt was called by Kyle and started walking towards the backstage room. Somewhere in the middle, he crossed paths with Jeff, Nick and Blaine.

Blaine wrapped him in a quick hug and gave him a last whisper of good luck and a peck on the cheek.

Kurt felt his cheek heat up and caught Jeff and Nick grin widely towards him.

He wanted to figure out those smiles but on the other hand he had to focus now.

He walked into the backstage room. Luna was standing on one side of the room, humming under her breath.

So Kurt decided to take a seat on a couch and close his eyes for a moment, drawing everything out until he was in his performance zone.

He tried to zone his nerves out and focus.

He didn't know how long he sat like that but he knew it must have been a while. Before he knew it, he was called towards the side of the stage.

And just like it was easy like that, he zoned out everything else and looked at the crowd from the backstage.

He was going to kill this thing.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt heard his last part of the clip being played. A silly little clip of him and Blaine taking some pictures to put on their Instagram profile while hanging out with Jeff, Nick and Mercedes.

Kurt took one last breath and watched until he got his cue, checking if his ear piece was in one last time before he stepped on stage.

The music immediately being heard into the room as he took straight steps until he was in the middle of the stage

 **La da da da dee, you're not breaking me  
La de da da da da da da da, yeah**

Kurt started moving on the stage, doing a few moves with the girls and guys around him until he needed to sing again.

 **Somebody told me fame is a disease  
You start singing the blues when you start seeing the green  
But I think it's all about what you choose  
The way you live your life, depends on you**

Kurt sang as he pointed into the camera in front of him.

 **That's when I realized I wanna make a difference  
Change other people's lives, give hope, even for a moment  
Use my name for good and change the game I could  
Because to make it you think I gotta act a certain way,  
Be a little bit insane, live a little, it's okay  
I guess we have different definitions of living, but you'll twist my words anyway  
You'll say that I'm naïve, like I don't have a past,  
You're the one being deceived, I see right behind the mask  
Tryna to stir me up and get me mad  
I smile because happiness is all I have, so**

Kurt did a little twirl as he walked over the stage. He started dancing with the people on stage, smiling widely like he didn't have a care in the world and while playing with the camera, pointing and winking a few times.

 **La da da da dee, you're not breaking me**

 **La de da da da, ain't got time for ya, singing  
La da da da dee, you won't shatter me  
La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile**

Kurt started singing a little slower. Being happy with the last part he had to sing. He gave his all to the next verse. Looking straight in the camera, hoping some of his bullies were watching.

 **Call me what you want  
A matter of fact  
Just say it loud and don't st-stutter  
'Cause I know who I am, yeah I'm still the same  
Just a Ohio boy with big dreams  
Thinking maybe they'll let me sing songs about real things  
And baby who knows maybe I can sell out shows without taking off my clothes  
God made me sexy I don't care if only I know**

He did a little jump and started singing the last verse in a soft voice.

 **So La da da da dee, you're not breaking me  
La de da da da, ain't got time for ya  
La da da da dee, you won't shatter me  
La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile**

He pointed with his fingers as he did a smile face and couldn't help but let the relieve fall out in a soft giggle.

The crowd went nuts and Kurt felt himself blush a little. Some of them were even giving him a standing ovation. Just like Leona was giving him in that moment.

Kurt took stand next to Olly who gave him a hand before they turned towards the judges.

Leona took a seat. "Now that's what I call a first live performance."

Some people started shouting in the crowd.

"I'm so glad I get to take you under my wings this season. Your voice is just amazing, you move amazing and you have a story to tell. I call that a winner," she grinned.

People started clapping in the crowd, some shouting.

Nona smiled softly towards him. "You blew me off my feet the first time I heard you sing. I'm still very happy to see you got in the live shows. And I'm even more excited to see more from you."

Kurt nodded with a big grin on his face, already turning towards Dean.

Dean chuckled, "I guess we'll be able to call you our singer with a message by the end of the show, won't we?"

The crowd started cheering.

Dean let out another chuckle, "I think it's good to have someone on the show with a message and with a story to tell. I'm definitely looking forward to see what else you have to tell."

And then it was time for the most difficult one of the group, Michael.

Michael looked up from his notes. "You have an amazing voice. I'm just not sure if it's what this show is looking for."

Again booing was heard and Kurt felt a sense of relieve go through him, hearing the others disagree.

Michael rolled his eyes at the booing. "Maybe you can convince me next time by another song choice. Surprise me."

Kurt took his microphone, knowing he had to speak up to that. "I take the challenge," he said with a bright grin.

Michael seemed a bit surprised but masked it immediately. "Guess we'll see next time."

Olly turned towards him with a big grin, "that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kurt started laughing, "No I love being on stage. This opportunity means so much to me and I hope I can have another week of this crazy drama."

Olly nodded his head politely. "A last applause for Kurt please."

Kurt waved towards the crowd, smiling towards a girl with a little cardboard that said, go Kurt and started moving of the stage.

He gave one last wave to One way who were standing at the side, ready to take the stage.

Once he was through the hallways, he was met by a huge applause from the others.

Jeff and Nick were the first to stand up and hug him tightly, "guess we both survived the first week.

Kurt chuckled, "not too fast guys. The fans still have to vote."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "it's in the pocket and you know it."

They took their seats again, leaning forward and watching curiously towards the screen to watch their contestant one way.

Blaine stood up and hugged him just as tight. "You were amazing out there. You literally take my breath away."

Kurt blushed against Blaine's cheek. "Thank you. You guys were pretty badass yourself. I have to admit you looked really hot up there," he added bravely.

Blaine leaned out of the hug, looking curiously to him before a smirk spread on his lips.

Kurt was about to ask what it was about but was already leaded by Blaine's hand towards a loveseat couch.

Blaine tucked him next to him and wrapped his arms around him and Kurt honestly was happy to comply.

It's how they watched the rest of the contestants on stage. Only letting go to applause.

But as the end neared, the nerves started running back through his body and he knew Blaine wouldn't be able to protect him from that.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked on the stage as his cue was giving. All contestants had to take their place on the agreed place.

Two of them had to go tonight and the tension was visible on stage because no one wanted to go after getting a taste of what it would be like.

He had given Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Mercedes one last hug before he had gone on stage, standing on the total different side.

He was standing on the left side, next to him were the other 2 guys of his team standing, Luke and Sebastian. Leona was standing behind them, looking quite nervous herself.

Then the group next to them was the girls group which held Mercedes, Luna and Sarah. In front of them stood their coach Dean, smiling widely, obviously proud of his girls.

Next to them stood the group team which was leaded by Nona. In front of her where one way, girl life and the warblers.

The last group was leaded by Michael and was a mix of people. In front of him where Ming, Roy and Ashley.

Kurt was trying to stand still but wanted to hop from one leg on the other.

Olly walked on the stage and stood in front of them. "The votes are in. This envelope holds the votes of you guys, the people. Let's find out who goes through to the next round."

Olly opened the envelope and started reading. "Ok, this first name to go through is," he let a little pause as he announced the first name, "Mercedes."

Kurt started clapping happily as he watched Mercedes hold her hand in front of his mouth and hold back some tears.

Mercedes was hugged by Dean and walked towards the backstage, waving towards the camera.

Olly nodded seeming pleased himself. "The next one to go through is … Roy!"

He kept calling out names until there were 5 more on stage. Kurt hated that he was always by the last ones.

But on the other hand, the warblers were still standing on the stage too, looking nervous themselves and Kurt knew they would go through.

One way, Ming and Luke were still standing on the stage themselves.

Leona squeezed his and Luke's shoulder as support, silently reminding that he had their backs.

Olly looked up after reading the next name. "Ok, the next one to go through are … the warblers!"

People started shouting in the crowd and Blaine, Jeff and Nick let out a big sigh of relieve. They hugged each other and then Nona before they left the stage as well.

Blaine caught his eye as he walked of the stage, giving him a soft smile before he was tugged towards the side by Nick and Jeff.

"2 more to go," said Olly. "the next one to join the group backstage is .. Luke."

Luke grinned proudly and wiped his sweaty hands on his pink jeans. He hugged Leona and walked towards the backstage.

And there Kurt was, between the last 3 contestants. He could almost feel Leona struggle to hold her mouth behind her.

He knew she believed in him.

Olly looked up at them. "This is the last name to go through."

He kept waiting for a long time and then he heard it, "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt let a tear escape from nerves and wrapped himself around Leona.

Leona let out a soft laugh, "don't worry. They always keep the best for the last."

Kurt started laughing from emotions, "that's what Blaine told me."

She let out a soft laugh, "he is right. Go join the group backstage."

Kurt waved to the camera on last time before he almost ran to the backstage.

He didn't have to look too long because Blaine was already waiting for him, his arms wide open.

Kurt ran into them, wrapping himself around him tightly.

Blaine let his hands rub over his back, "it's ok. You are through to the next round."

And Kurt let out a few sobs of relieve, letting the realization sink in.

"They would be stupid to let you go and you know that," whispered Blaine in his ear. "and besides, it's too early to let go of me as your roomie."

Kurt let out a chuckle at that.

They kept standing like that, hugging each other. But meanwhile they were also wrapped in hugs by Mercedes, Jeff and Nick, telling Kurt how good he had been and that it was just randomly announce.

Kurt kept holding on to Blaine the whole time, the tears luckily having left his body and just enjoying the warmth and trust.

When the goodbye video for the others was announce, they all ran on stage, saying goodbye to their friends.

When Kurt had said goodbye to the two who were leaving, he walked back to Blaine, wrapped his arms once more around him.

"You ok," asked Blaine as he rubbed his back softly.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded against his chest. "Just already thinking about the week to come."

He could feel Blaine almost rolling his eyes. "Let's just take the time tonight to celebrate. Jeff and Nick are planning this amazing party in our room and you and I are going to enjoy it to our fullest."

Kurt looked up and blinked his eyes towards him, "are you asking me on a date," he asked playfully.

This time he did see Blaine roll his eyes. "No, when I ask you on a date, it will be a real date with just us and some candles."

Kurt smiled towards him softly. "Oh so there will be a date."

Blaine felt himself blush a little, "maybe."

Kurt just let out a happy sigh and hugged him a little tighter.

They watched the others say goodbye to one way and Ming and some of them crying and others talking to friends of family in the crowd from the side of the stage.

They were so caught up in the scenery that they missed the flash going off on the side of the stage. So caught up, that they didn't know what would be the consequences of one small pic they were about to face sooner or later.

* * *

 **Just wrote the longest chapter ever! I hope you guys like it so please let me know what you think :) The group song is Nick Jonas with Chains, the warblers song is Locked away from R Kelly and Adam Levine and Kurt's song is Unbreakable smile from Tori Kelly. Lots of love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6: Rumours only make you stronge

The room was fully packed with people. Kurt didn't even know how so many people had been able to fill their room.

Ok, their room was quite big, but was it seriously that big?

Kurt let out a heavy sigh as he took his red cup with some beer in it and stood up from the couch he had accompanied a while ago.

The room suddenly felt too big. Like there was no air enough for everyone to breath.

He made his way through the bodies until he found the door towards his and Blaine's room.

A step was taken inside before he closed the door and let himself slide down against it.

He put his head between his legs, trying to get his breathing back under control as he took in the silence of the room.

A hand on his shoulder put him out of his thoughts. He may have jumped a little and a little embarrassing squeal.

That was until his eyes met Blaine's. Blaine was kneeling in front of him and looking at him with confusion and worry in his eyes.

"You ok?" he asked as he let his hands rub over his arms.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. How did Jeff and Nick manage to get all those people in the room?"

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Don't ask me," he shrugged.

Kurt let his head fall back against the door, "so you are hiding for the mass out there too?"

Blaine nodded, "yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that we got through and I want to celebrate. But maybe with less people."

Kurt let out a sigh, "I agree. Maybe we can celebrate together? Without all those people?"

Blaine chuckled, "you mean a best friend party?"

Kurt let out a giggle, "when you say it like that it sounds stupid. Now I don't even want a best friend party anymore."

Blaine pouted adorable before the worry shimmered back through his eyes. "You sure you are ok, right?"

Kurt nodded and started making movement to stand up again. Blaine was faster though and held out his hand for Kurt to take.

Once Kurt was back on his feet, he didn't let go off his hand. He just kept holding on until he let himself fall down on his bed, pulling Kurt with him.

Kurt slapped his chest playfully from where he had buried his face into it. "Warn a man," he said muffled through the shirt.

Blaine didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arms around him. They lay like that for a while, in silence with in the background the noise of the partying people.

"You know you weren't really the last to go through, do you Kurt," asked Blaine after a while.

Kurt let out a soft sigh, "You don't know that Blaine. It could have been."

He felt Blaine's hand rub over his back in a calming manner. "There you say it. It could but I know it isn't. You were amazing out there Kurt. There is no way you don't have the whole of America already at your feet."

Kurt let out a chuckle, "Is it bad that I only want one person at my feet?"

As the words escaped his lips, a blush formed on his cheeks. He buried them even more against Blaine's chest, not daring to look up.

The hand that had been rubbing his back moved up until it was going through his hair, "I hope he's worth it."

Kurt stayed quiet for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being close to someone. "Very much."

Blaine hummed appreciatively.

Kurt liked these moments where no words needed to be spoken. He let himself slowly fall into the feeling until his eyes grew heavy.

 **.:*break*:.**

He didn't know when he did fall asleep, all he remembered when he woke up was how perfectly happy he was in that moment.

Kurt buried his face closer into the soft fabric under his cheek.

A hand started going through his hair once again, which made alarm bells go off in Kurt's head.

He shot up immediately, his eyes wide and bewildered as he looked around the room.

Blaine looked confused for a moment before he slowly stretched out his hand and placed it on Kurt's arm. "Hey it's ok. You just fell asleep last night."

Kurt nodded his head and let himself fall down again, this time with his face on Blaine's pillow.

Blaine turned himself so he was laying as well on his side, looking at Kurt. "Good morning," he grinned.

Kurt shook his head, " good morning. I hope I wasn't much of a burden last night for you to fall asleep."

Blaine let out a loud laugh, "no you weren't. It was actually one of my best nights of sleep here yet. I have trouble sleeping at different locations."

Kurt nodded his head. A playful glint appeared in his eyes, " well I'm glad I could be at your assistance."

Blaine slapped his arm softly. "How about you get a shower and I make you some breakfast to make up for it?"

Kurt grinned at him. "Well I would be stupid to say no to that, wouldn't I?"

Blaine pressed a kiss against his cheeks as he scrambled over his legs to get to the door. He winked at him once more, looking smugly before he was out the door.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and let himself fall back on the bed. The guy would be the death of him.

When he found himself laying in the bed long enough, he decided to stand up and go take a shower like Blaine suggested.

Maybe it would clear his mind a bit but he who was he kidding, there was only one thing on his mind.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked out of the room, following the smell of fresh toast and something that smelled an awfully lot like pancakes.

His suspicions were confirmed when he walked into the kitchen arena.

Blaine was trying to flip some pancakes like the guys in the movies did. To his surprise he actually succeeded.

Jeff and Nick made a noise of victory as they applauded for Blaine.

Kurt started giggling and made his way into the room. "Someone got show cooking skills."

He watched the faintest blush spread on Blaine's cheeks. Blaine pointed his finger towards Kurt, trying to come over threating, "Hey, it's you who I am making breakfast for so now laughing."

Kurt walked around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around Blaine from where he was standing behind him, not really realizing how Blaine stiffened a bit in his arms. "And I'm very grateful for that."

He placed a kiss against his cheek before he let go and took place next to Jeff and Nick at the kitchen island. He didn't even get the chance to get a breath before Jeff started talking to him about the party last night and how he hadn't find him to dance.

If he had looked up once more though, he would have noticed how Blaine had needed a moment to recover. A moment to let it all sink in before he could finish his task.

Nick was snickering as he playfully moved his eyebrows. Blaine only give him a discrete finger before he moved back to the task.

It didn't take him long to finish the pancakes for everyone. He put some on everyone's plate, adding some toast for himself and some for Kurt.

Then he took the place next to Kurt who was still in quite a busy conversation with Jeff. He looked up though and gave him a soft smile, a thank you, before he turned back to Jeff.

Blaine let the soft smile spread over his lips as he focused on his breakfast. In his mind he was already planning would happen today.

But for now he would keep it a secret. Just a little longer.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt took a seat on the couch, his laptop was resting on his legs as he looked around.

Jeff and Nick were cleaning the dishes and he was almost 100 % sure that was a bad idea from Blaine, if the soap that was flying around the kitchen was any idea.

He turned his attention back to his laptop that was slowly starting up.

The background finally appeared. It was an old picture of him, his dad and his mother he had once scanned in.

He let his finger wander over his mother face as he waited for the internet to open. It was a tradition that he had kept up over the years.

His plan was to update his facebook, twitter and Instagram with a thank you towards everyone who had voted for him. Then he would ask the others what they were planning for the day and maybe tagging along with some of them.

His facebook appeared on the screen as his mouse already clicked on the artist page he had made.

A soft smile spread on his lips as he tried to hold back a squeal at how many followers he had gained last night.

He opened a new message and started typing.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **For those who have been following me since the beginning, nice seeing you back! For those who started just following me now, nice to meet you.**

 **I wanted to take a moment to thank each one of you, if you have voted or not, for the support you guys have given me last night. I had such a great time on stage, singing my heart out and giving it my all.**

 **While I admit I was a bit afraid to go home, I'm so glad to go through! It only motives me to do even better next week, to push my limits even more!**

 **Thank you for all you've guys done!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Kurt Hummel**

He read over his message once more before he added a picture from his phone. It was picture he had asked one of the crew members to take with his phone. He was literally singing his heart out.

He waited until it uploaded. His fingers were softly tapping against his laptop, starting a rhythm of their own.

When the picture was fully uploaded he pressed to post it. It didn't take long before he started getting likes. It was quite insane and he didn't believe that half of them had read the message before liking.

He let out a soft chuckle as he moved on to his Instagram and twitter, each posting a link to his facebook profile for the full text and not the short thank you.

When he was finished, he started looking up some reviews of his performance, curiously to know what people thought about him.

But when he typed his name into the search balk, he ended up finding something totally different from what he expected.

He started reading, his eyes closing a little in suspicious.

 **America's newest sensation candidate Kurt Hummel spotted getting cozy with Blaine Anderson.**

 **New famous couple in the make? Read all about the affair between Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, two of America's newest sensation candidates.**

 **Are America's newest sensation candidates Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel just friends or is there more going on?**

 **Are America's newest sensation candidates Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel getting it on to get more votes? Read all about it!**

Kurt could almost feel his mouth drop open as he read title after title. Some were even from newspapers that were read by many people daily.

Just that moment, Blaine walked out of their room. He immediately walked towards Kurt and let himself playfully lean against the back of the couch, "what are you doing?"

Kurt turned around, still feeling a little shocked as he signed for Blaine to take a seat next to him.

When Blaine was seated, he gave his laptop to him, carefully watching his movements.

He noticed how Blaine read line after line on the open page but to his surprise there was no shock on his face.

Blaine looked up after a bit, "guess it was about to happen sooner or later. Gossip sites love these kind of news."

Kurt frowned a bit, "you are not worried about it?"

Blaine shook his head, "No I am not. Would I have liked something like this to happen? Yes I would but only when something had actually happened and we both agreed on sharing with the world."

Kurt let out a sigh, "well it's too late for that now. How did they came up with that even? We barely talked last night!"

Blaine moved his hand towards the open page, "it's because of that obviously."

Kurt looked a little closer when he noticed there were pictures on the screen. They must have been taken last night when he had hugged Blaine and watched the other's say goodbye to the leaving contestants.

The pictures looked like they were taken fast behind each other. The first one was of Kurt smiling softly towards Blaine, the second one was of him wrapping his arms around him and the third one was of him laying his head against his chest as Blaine looked down at him with a soft look in his eyes.

"Guess we'll be extra looked at for the next few weeks," he sighed.

Blaine let out a sigh, "Guess my plans for today won't go through then."

Kurt looked at him questioningly as he closed the lit of his laptop, "you got me at plans. Tell me about them."

Blaine shrugged, "I was planning on I guess taking you out today. Doing some fun things together. But now I've read that," he said as he waved towards the screen, "I am not so sure anymore."

Kurt let out a sigh. "We are not ruining a perfectly fine day like today because of that."

Blaine let his hands wander over his face, "I don't want to go out and spend the whole day hiding for photographers."

Kurt nodded, "and I understand that but if we want to make it, we're going to have to get used to this. For today though, I agree we shouldn't go fully out there. So how about we go to the beach instead?"

Blaine looked up at him, his eyebrow going up in a funny way as he looked curiously at Kurt, "you sure?"

Kurt nodded, "yeah. We can make a fun day of it. How about we make our bag and get going."

Blaine already stood up and ran to his room. Kurt grinned happily as he followed behind him.

He knew it was probably quite naïve to think they wouldn't see any photographers at the beach or any fans, but for now he wouldn't think about it.

Besides, it was their only free day of the week. They better made most of it.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine placed the beach towel carefully on the sand When he was sure it lay fully correct, he put another one next to it.

Kurt smiled at him as he placed their bags on the ground, "told you they wouldn't be gaping at us."

Blaine shrugged, "at least for now."

He carefully stepped out of his sandals and took a seat on one of the towels. Then he patted on the one next to him and looked at Kurt over the pink sunglasses on his nose.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and took a seat next to him, "it's a good thing it's a beautiful day today."

Blaine nodded as he took the bag Kurt had placed next to him and started rummaging through it, "it's a good thing I let the taxi driver stop for us to get some sunscreen."

He pulled the bottle with sunscreen out of his bag and held it up for Kurt, "mind if I put some on you?"

Kurt shook his head as he carefully lifted his shirt over his head. Blaine put some sunscreen on his hands and started rubbing it on his bag as Kurt started rubbing over his chest.

"So what's the plan for today," asked Kurt as Blaine started massaging his shoulders.

"Well I thought maybe we could just lay on the beach for a bit to start with, swim a bit in the water and then maybe go for a walk? Then we could find something to eat?"

Kurt nodded, "I think that would be great."

They switched places as Kurt started rubbing sunscreen on Blaine's back, who happily hummed and leaned into the touch.

When Kurt was sure he had applied enough sunscreen, yes he might have put a bit more on than necessary but only to be safe, he let himself fall on one of the towels.

"Keep an eye on me will you? I burn easily," he said softly as he let the warmth soak him up.

Blaine let himself fall next to him, "I promise."

Kurt nodded once more as he let his eyes fall close before he let himself fall into pure calm and sleepiness.

 **.:*break*:.**

They had a blast the whole day and Kurt wasn't able to pull the smile of his way. For sure not when he had the best day in his life.

He let himself lean a bit more against Blaine's chest as he let his mind wander back.

He had been woken up by a pouting Blaine after he had apparently fallen asleep. Blaine had begged him to go in the water with him and play a bit.

It turned out to be more of a chasing game in the end where Kurt wasn't so sure how playing tag came along in it.

When Kurt felt tired of all the running in the water, they had gone back towards their towels and just stayed like that for a while, talking about everything and nothing.

It was only when Kurt's stomach started rumbling that they had gone to find a restaurant.

Blaine had been a total gentleman, holding open doors and pulling out chairs. Kurt had blushed every single time but he had also loved every single moment of it.

It was the first time Kurt had found himself having dinner with just one guys and it felt amazing.

There was never any awkward silence, any awkward glances or any awkward food problems. It was just the 2 of them.

He didn't even feel embarrassed when a piece of fish fell on his shirt. He had just laughed it off with Blaine.

When the both of them had finished, they did have a little discussion about who was going to win.

In the end, Blaine was the smarter one and slipped his credit card unnoticed towards the waiter.

Kurt had rolled his eyes and made Blaine promise him that he would get to pay the next time.

Blaine had promised but the twinkle in his eyes hadn't convinced Kurt.

When they walked out of the restaurant, Kurt had dared to take Blaine's hand who had smiled happily back to him.

They started walking on the beach until Blaine pointed towards some rocks in the distance. "How about we take a stop there?"

Kurt hadn't thought most of it but now he was sitting between Blaine's legs with his back resting against his chest, he had to admit Blaine had the best ideas.

He watched the sun slowly sink lower as it almost touched the point where the sea seemed to end.

Blaine pressed a kiss against his cheek, "thank you for letting me take you out today."

Kurt let his head fall back against his shoulder, "no thank YOU for today. It was perfect."

He watched how the sun slowly dipped behind the ocean. "This is perfect."

Blaine wrapped his arms a little tighter around his waist, "it is."

Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and started unlocking it in front of Kurt, "let me take a picture to remember."

Kurt let out a playful sigh as he leaned his head against Blaine's. They smiled broadly as the picture was taken.

"You better send that one to me," he said with a soft smile.

Blaine pressed another kiss against his cheek, "of course I would."

Kurt turned his head slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of Blaine. He didn't think about the consequences though when his eyes met Blaine's honey ones.

One of Blaine's hands around his waist slowly unwrapped itself and started moving over his chest until it cupped his cheek.

It was like all air had escaped his body as his mind took a fast road trip to that one moment a week ago where they were just like this.

He watched Blaine's eyes slowly lower themselves until they were looking at his lips.

They lingered for a moment before they looked back towards his. Kurt though they looked that tiniest bit darker as he looked straight into them.

His eyes closed carefully as he watched Blaine lean in closer. He leaned in the last bit before their lips brushed against each other ever so softly.

He let out a long breath through his nose as he felt Blaine lips move against his in a soft rhythm before his teeth nipped as his lower lip.

A soft noise made its way through his lips let one hand wander through Blaine's curly hair.

Blaine carefully pulled away after one last nip at his lower lip.

Kurt felt a blush spread on his cheeks as he looked at the soft smile playing on Blaine's lips. For a moment he looked just as shy as he was.

He rubbed his free hand over his neck as he smiled softly. His eyes darted up again towards Kurt's as they held some wonder inside of them.

Kurt didn't even have a chance to ask what was going on through his mind as he felt his lips tingle again from where they were touching Blaine's.

And just like that, all worries had left his mind. All the mattered was Blaine.

They would go home at one point, but right now he had no time to think rationally.

They could worry about that later. He pressed back against Blaine's lips and slowly turned between his legs so he could fully wrap himself around Blaine.

Yeah, there was no way they would go home now.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine carefully opened the door as Kurt muffled a giggle.

Blaine turned around and pressed his finger against his lips. Kurt just leaned forward and tried to steal a kiss.

Blaine took his hand again and started leading him through the front door.

Quietly he closed it behind them. An then the lights went on. Jeff and Nick were sitting on the couch, grinning widely as they looked like they had been doing nothing.

Blaine let out a groan and started hiding behind Kurt, "you can deal with them."

"What, they are your friends," he pouted.

He let out a sigh when Blaine kept hiding behind him and made his way towards Jeff and Nick, "you know you didn't have to wait up all evening for us right? It's not that late."

Nick looked at his watch, "it is late though and we have rehearsals tomorrow morning. Where have you 2 been?"

Kurt thought a moment about not telling them but he let out a sigh, "we went to the beach. A fun nice day off at the beach."

Jeff pouted, "and you didn't invite us?"

Kurt felt his cheeks turn dark red as he started looking at the ground. He had hoped to keep it a little longer for him and Blaine.

Blaine let out a sigh, "why can't I just hang out with my best friend?"

Nick looked suspicious, "it was a date, wasn't it?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush furiously, "what if it was?"

Jeff started jumping up and down on the couch before he started running towards Blaine, "I'm happy for you."

Blaine smiled into his best friends shoulder, "Yeah me too," he said softly as he looked over his shoulder towards Kurt.

He carefully pulled himself out of the hug, "but please don't tell around yet. We want to keep this for us for a little bit longer. It's not like we need to put the media even more on our backs."

Nick nodded in understanding, "we read them too. It's only the first week and they are already starting rumors," he sighed.

"It's okay," said Blaine. "We just don't want to have them on our backs the whole time. We want to see where this is going, just the two of us."

Nick and Jeff both nodded. "We won't tell Blainey," Jeff grinned. "Now you better go to your bed and get some rest because tomorrow we have dance classes," he said as he pointed.

Blaine let out a sigh, "ugh, don't remind me."

Kurt started laughing from where he was leaning against the couch, "thank god I only have singing classes tomorrow."

Blaine pouted, "yeah laugh at me. The day after tomorrow it will be my turn."

Now Kurt pouted. Nick shook his head, "bed, both of you. And you better go sleeping," he said in a singing voice as he closed the door behind him and Jeff.

Kurt shook his head, "he did not just do that."

"Yes I did," shouted Nick through the door.

Blaine started laughing, "common, let's get some sleep."

He leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss against Kurt's lips before he took his hand and started leading him through the door.

He closed the door carefully behind him.

That night, they cuddled close together. It wasn't a question if they were going to sleep in their own beds, they just wanted to be close some longer.

A few lazy kisses were shared before both of them felt their eyelids drop close.

Blaine pressed a last kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose. "Good night," he whispered against his forehead before he let his eyes drop close as well and let dreams take over.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I got a message on from wondering if I had abandoned this story and if so, if I could tell you guys. By this way and giving you guys a new update, I want to ASURE you guys that I won't be abandoning this story. I love writing it and I'm not planning on giving it up. On the other hand though I'm really bussy right now with my endwork as it's a whole project. I do promise you guys though that I try to update as much as possible. I did write you guys an update tonight and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know by reviewing :) lots of love xoxo and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: liveshow 2

Kurt felt lighter than ever when he woke up on Thursday with a pair of warm arms around his waist.

Carefully not to wake Blaine, who was still softly snoring, he shuffled a little closer until his nose was buried against his shoulder.

He still had trouble believing this was anywhere near to reality. It all seemed too good to be through.

It was a nice change for once. Ever since that Sunday they had gotten on a date, it had been like this.

Waking up with that one pair of warm arms around him. He loved it.

And while he hadn't gotten much time with Blaine because their schemes had messed up this week, it was still nice to have these little moments.

Blaine shuffled in his sleep and let out a louder snore. Kurt let out a soft giggle, knowing it meant Blaine was slowly waking up.

He pressed a kiss against Blaine's collarbone as he felt Blaine move next to him.

"Good morning," he whispered as he kept still next to him.

Blaine mumbled it back, almost to incoherent to understand.

Kurt let out a chuckle as he felt Blaine's arms wrap a little tighter against him, "you know you will have to let go of me at some point, don't you?"

Blaine just wrapped his arms around him a little tighter.

Kurt couldn't help but grin. Carefully he started sliding his hands over Blaine's t-shirt clad chest until he found the perfect place … to tickle him.

Blaine let out a squeal and almost fell out of the bed, which gave Kurt just enough time to jump off the bed and start running while laughing loudly.

As he ran in the kitchen, he heard the tuts coming from behind him as Blaine had started following him.

He ran towards Jeff and hid behind him, "don't move," he whispered.

Nick started chuckling, "Kurt everyone can see you."

Kurt pouted but kept standing behind Jeff who looked ready to defend him.

Meanwhile Blaine had made it into the kitchen, still looking not fully awake but looking ready for revenge. "Jeff get out of the way."

"No," Jeff said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Kurt smirked in triumph as he gave Jeff an appreciatively pat on the back.

Blaine shook his head as he threw his hands in the air, "fine, I'm going to take a shower and think about ways to get you back, got it?"

Kurt just winked at him and watched him walk away.

He waited 5 minutes after he heard the shower start running to make his way again in their room.

What he didn't expect was the door to close behind him and being pressed against it.

Blaine looked at him with a playful smile on his face, "got you."

Kurt let his mouth fall open a bit as a quiet oh escaped his mouth.

Blaine just grinned, "so what should I do with you for waking me up so rudely."

Kurt bit on his lip. All he could think about was how close Blaine was standing. "How about you kiss me," he said quietly.

Blaine just shook his head and Kurt was 100 % sure he wouldn't get one until he felt Blaine's soft lips against his.

Slowly they moved against him as Blaine took another step closer until he was fully pressed against Kurt.

"You are lucky I like you," he whispered as he turned around and started walking towards the bathroom.

Before he entered he turned around, "and remember, that was your last kiss for today. Guess I found the perfect punishment."

Kurt pouted but it was no use as the bathroom door closed in front of his nose.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt had been a bit pouty today. Blaine had kept his promise and just smiled and winked to him. It drove him nuts.

It was a good thing they had only morning practice together.

He let himself fall down on the couch. He had a free afternoon in advance of the show from tomorrow.

It was nice to have some quiet before the long day of tomorrow. Sadly enough, the warblers did have practice this afternoon so that meant he had the room for himself.

He had taken his keyboard out of his room, something he started taking with him everywhere but hadn't gotten the time to play yet.

His song book was lying next to him on the couch, waiting patiently for him to write some new lyrics in them.

Lately he had felt like he had so much inspiration with all the new experiences he was experiencing. Some of them were about friendships, others were about the live shows but most of them were about Blaine.

Carefully he started touching the keys on his keyboard, letting the music speak to him until he found something that felt right to him.

He didn't need to write his notes down in his book, just the lyrics. He could always remember the notes.

He could sit for hours, just like that, playing notes until something came to him. It gave him some sense of calmness.

A soft melody started filling the room as a soft smile spread on Kurt lips and slowly the words started to form.

Carefully he started scribbling the words he had in his head down in his notebook.

Every once in a while, he would scratch a sentence and replace is it as he noticed how ridicule it sounded out loud.

He didn't even notice how the door opened as he was sitting on the couch, headphone on his ears, and softly singing along with the lyrics he had written during the afternoon.

His laptop was standing on the coffee table, connected with his keyboard as he was recording the music.

He didn't notice how Blaine lifted his eyebrow in wonder and how Jeff and Nick leaded him to sit down at the kitchen island

 **Feels like I'm in a cartoon  
Lovestruck, shot with a harpoon  
Flying high as a balloon  
And I ain't coming down  
Got no, no chill around you  
But I'm trying, trying to play cool  
Don't want to rush it on too soon  
I'm keeping you around**

Kurt closed his eyes as he started singing a little more softly.

Meanwhile, Jeff took out his phone and started recording it while no one noticed.

 **Superstitiously, I'm watching my words  
All of my words  
Now  
Like a birthday wish  
Don't say it out loud  
Never out loud**

 **Yeah I want to tell everyone  
That you are, you are my only one  
Screaming at the top of my lungs  
But I'm whispering, I'm whispering, I'm whispering  
Cause I don't wanna jinx it**

Kurt stretched out his hand as he stopped the recording of the first part he had written and saved it on his computer.

It wasn't until Jeff and Nick started applauding and whistling that he looked up. His face slowly turned from pink to red.

"How have you been able to keep this from us," asked Nick with his mouth open. "That's amazing!"

Kurt shrugged a little shyly as he closed the program on his computer. "What? you really thought I wrote my audition song by just humming a melody," he asked with a soft smile.

It was Nick's turn to be speechless, "fine you got that one."

He gave Jeff a shove as he started pointing towards their room, "we're gonna watch a movie. If you want you can join us later."

They "subtly" left the room with one last wink and then it was just Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine looked at him curiously from where he was still sitting at the kitchen island.

He lifted up his eyebrow as he opened his arms widely and gave this little shake with his head, like he wanted to ask why he was taking so long.

With a soft blush on his cheeks, Kurt made his way towards Blaine. He stopped once he was standing between Blaine's legs and let out a quiet sigh as he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him.

For a while they just stood like that, comfortable in each other's arms.

"So," Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, "that was a quite amazing coming home."

Kurt let out a soft chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "was it now?"

"Hmm," hummed Blaine as he pressed a soft kiss against his neck, "so who was the song for?"

Kurt let out a giggle as Blaine playfully gave Kurt butterfly kisses over Kurt's neck.

Kurt tried to push him away after a bit, "stop that," he said playfully. "and you weren't supposed to hear it … yet."

Blaine smiled at him, "well I won't say I regret it."

Kurt blushed, "well I'm glad you liked it," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

"So will you give me the recording," Blaine asked with a pout lip and puppy eyes as Kurt pulled away.

Kurt let out a heartfelt laugh. "No, not yet. You'll just have to wait until it's finished," he grinned before he turned around and started to put away his stuff.

When he had gathered everything, he turned around again, "so how about we take Jeff and Nick up on their offer.

Blaine shrugged and followed Kurt into Nick and Jeff their room. He could at least cuddle bit.

And who knows, he might be able to get the recording from Kurt's computer.

But that could wait a little longer.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. Here he was again, back for another live show.

He stood at the side, looking around, watching people run around.

Blaine was standing at the other side of the room, talking with Jeff and Nick.

They had decided to keep their distance today to keep the press of their backs.

It wasn't easy because he did want to scream it from the rooftops, but he knew now wasn't the time.

It was like Blaine could feel him watching, as he turned around and looked straight at him.

A soft smile spread on his lips as he gave him a wink before he turned around again.

Kurt felt himself blush a little and looked around, hoping no one had caught it, but everyone seemed to be in their own bubble.

The crew manager gave their signs to get into place.

This time he didn't have luck. He was on the whole other side of the place with the guy with the pink pants and with Luke, the guy with the pink pants, Sebastian and with Roy.

They all stepped on stage at the same time as the music started playing..

 **Knowing that I find it on my own  
Cause if life ain't leading though where I can go**

Next up to them entered Girl life, Sara, Mercedes, Luna and Ashley.

 **I'm standing still with nothing in my way  
Letting me go so I can find myself again**

Next up where the Warblers. Some girls started shouting in the crowd which made Blaine smile ever so slightly from where Kurt was watching.

Jeff and Nick were taking the rapping parts as Blaine started singing together with them. Somehow it worked.

 **I need that  
Ground beneath my feet to feel that  
Ground beneath my feet  
I need that  
Ground beneath my feet to feel that  
Ground beneath my feet  
I need that**

The whole group met in the middle, dancing along with the music and playing a little with each other.

 **I need that home, I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Cause it's life that I've been living in my home  
Home, I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Cause I'm tired of being out here on my own  
I'm coming home, oh yeah yeah yeah  
I'm coming home, oh yeah  
All of this time I've been living it up  
All that's is left is rubble and dust  
Oh oh, I'm coming home**

Girl life, Sara, Mercedes, Luna and Ashley took the next part again.

 **I know if I can find my own way back  
There's a life I always knew but never had**

Kurt started singing again with Luke Sebastian an Roy.

 **I'm tired of fighting things that I can't change  
Letting me go so I can finally find my place**

Blaine, Jeff and Nick stepped forward and started their part again.

 **I need that  
Ground beneath my feet to feel that  
Ground beneath my feet  
I need that  
Ground beneath my feet to feel that  
Ground beneath my feet  
I need that  
Ground beneath my feet to feel that  
Ground beneath my feet  
I need that  
Ground beneath my feet to feel that  
Ground beneath my feet  
I need that**

The group came together again the middle, all of them doing the moves they had learned in the dancing course.

 **I need that home, I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Cause it's life that I've been living in my home  
Home, I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Cause I'm tired of being out here on my own  
I'm coming home, oh yeah yeah yeah  
I'm coming home, oh yeah  
All of this time I've been living it up  
All that's is left is rubble and dust  
Oh oh, I'm coming home**

When the last words escaped Kurt's lips, he couldn't help but look over at Blaine. Blaine was looking at him just the same, smiling that soft smile and having that twinkle in his eyes.

Yes, he was definitely coming home.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was playing with the microphone in his hand. Before he had gone to the backstage room, Blaine had given him a small wave from across the room.

With a soft knock, he let his head fall against the cold wall in front of him. How he had wished he could have gotten a good luck hug or kiss.

But nothing to do about it now, he needed to concentrate.

With a sigh he started slipping in his role. He had decided to create himself into a character for this song.

They wanted to see him do something different, something that would surprise them.

Well, he was going to surprise them.

The sign was given towards him to get up on stage. He made sure his shirt was sitting alright when he made his way on the stage.

The lights were still out and the video was still played on the background. He had decided to tell them a little bit more about his past week and had teased them on his song choice.

As his video, he had decided to show a small compilation of him during his singing class and dance class, nothing that spectacular.

He took place behind the piano they had put on stage. It wasn't really usual but he had held down his foot until he had gotten what he wanted.

It was all part of the performance and it would give him a chance to ground him.

The lights slowly turned up again as Olly announced him.

He took a deep breath and started touching the keys.

 **Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices  
Inside my head  
Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me closely  
Don't patronize  
Don't patronize me**

He took a deep breath before he started going into the next verse.

 **Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel  
Somethin' that it won't  
And here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
And I will feel the power but you won't  
No you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me  
When you don't  
When you don't  
Yeah-hh**

Kurt softly closed his eyes as he started losing himself in the music. For a moment he forget he was in the middle of a show, he just let the music talk to him.

 **I'll close my eyes  
'Cause then I won't see  
The love you don't feel  
When you're home with me  
Morning will come  
And I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then  
To give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight**

 **'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel  
Somethin' that it won't  
And here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
I will feel the power but you won't  
No you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me  
When you don't  
When you don't**

He opened his eyes softly as the last note softly ebbed out of the room.

The room had turned fully quiet and he thoughts he saw some people wipe away a tear.

He stood up quietly as applause filled the room, first quietly and slowly growing stronger.

He didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

Once in front of the jury table, he felt his nerves set in. had it been enough, was all he that was going through his head.

Leona smiled softly at him as she wiped away a tear that escaped her eye, "you are in trouble mister," she said threateningly, "for making me cry in front of all those viewers."

Some people let out some chuckles in the crowd.

Nona placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I think we all got a little teary eyed near the end."

Dean smiled enthusiastically towards him, "that was amazing. I don't know if you'll be able to top this."

Kurt felt himself blush again. He hoped people wouldn't notice through the television.

At last he watched Michael, wondering if he was going to say something.

"I made you promise something last time, Kurt," Michael started, "you remember?"

Kurt swallowed the obvious lump in his throat and nodded. He took the microphone Olly was holding and started talking. "Yes, I promised you I was going to do something different. That I was going to surprise you."

Michael nodded thoughtfully, "while you did surprise me, I'm not sure if it has convinced me fully. I want you to do something more carefree, something with power in it. You understand?"

The crowd was death quiet and Leona looked like she wanted to slap him, and not the soft kind.

Kurt shook his head, "with all due of respect but I am who I am and I'm not going to change that. I'm a singer, I love singing something with a message, something that makes people feel. I don't want to be the next Pitbull or the next Nicki Minaj because while I have nothing against them, it's not my style. If being who I am isn't what you guys are looking for, than I'm sorry to disappoint you over and over again," he gave the microphone back to Olly, not really wanting to say more.

Leona started clapping and soon other people started following in the crowd, it made Kurt's heart soar a little.

All he wanted now was one really big hug.

Olly applauded along with him. "I loved your performance for one and I'm sure the rest loved it as well. Do you want something to say to the people watching?"

Kurt thought for a moment before he took the microphone once more, "I just wanted to say a thank you to everyone voting. This was for you guys and I hope you did enjoy it as much as I poured my heart into this one."

He gave the microphone back to Olly who wrapped him into a hug and send him off stage with a last round of applause.

When Kurt walked into the backstage room, he felt like all the worries had slowly started building again on his shoulders.

Blaine was nowhere to be seen as he had needed to go to the waiting room. And by the looks of it, he had left quiet early as he was nowhere to be seen.

To make it worse, it was like all eyes had turned towards him.

Mercedes stood up and wrapped him into a hug. "Don't listen to Michael. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Kurt shrugged, "we'll see if the viewers agree."

With a shrug he walked away and took a seat in the loveseat in the corner. He pulled a pillow on his lap as he curled on the couch, keeping a bit of space free for Blaine, not caring for a moment about the rules they had agreed on.

Finally it was the warblers turn. The intro clip started with Blaine, Jeff and Nick thanking everyone for voting. They played a small round where they played questions which each other and they asked each other questions that came out of a bag, standing on Nick's lap.

It was funny to watch them tell their stories and you could obviously tell who had written the questions as Jeff was moving with laughter from his place on the couch.

It was followed by a compilation video of the guys during their dancing and singing classes, and much to Kurt's surprise, it ended with a short fragment of him sitting on the couch and singing a piece of jinx.

His mouth fell open, a little stunned, because there was no way they had just done that.

With a heavy sigh, he let himself fall back on the couch and pressed his hands against his face. He would have to get them back for that later.

He carefully placed his hands back on his lap as he watched the guys walk on stage.

To his surprise, they looked totally different than the last week. This time they all wore neat button ups with nice brown pants under them. They all looked quiet dashing.

Blaine had topped It with a sweater over his button up while Nick wore a tie and Jeff wore his suspenders and some sneakers under them.

Blaine had once again a beanie, which Kurt had to admit he started to love quiet much.

Blaine pointed towards the camera as it looked like he was looking right through the television.

 **This is so dumb, this is so bad  
Gotta be numb to miss you like that  
Lifting me up, letting me fall  
Fuck with my head, like it's nothing all  
You were my sun, you were my Earth  
I was your best, and you were my worst  
Breaking my heart one piece at a time  
Well here's a piece of my mind, yeah**

Jeff and Nick met him in the middle as they backed Blaine up while they rap singed.

 **You don't know what it is you do to me  
Yeah you stole my heart  
And all I have is a hole where it used to be  
And the hardest part is  
Now you've got some substitute for me  
But he's not the one  
You don't know what it is you do to me  
Yeah you leave me numb**

 **Yeah you leave me numb, numb**

Blaine started acting the words as he went to the next verse.

 **Losing my mind, losing control  
Swallow my pride, you swallow me whole  
Smile on my face, to cover my hurt  
Spent so much time but what was I worth  
Unbroken heart, I'm taping it up  
Cross in my hand, mistaken for love  
Nails in my back that don't mean a thing  
They ain't yours, they ain't yours**

 **You don't know what it is you do to me**

 **Yeah you stole my heart  
And all I have is a hole where it used to be  
And the hardest part is  
Now you've got some substitute for me  
But he's not the one  
You don't know what it is you do to me  
Yeah you leave me numb, numb**

 **Yeah you leave me numb, numb**

Blaine made room on the middle on the stage as Jeff and Nick went nuts and to his surprise, Blaine started doing some breakdance moves on stage.

Another surprise he could see himself falling for quite hardly. Was there anything he couldn't do?

 **I got trapped off in a black box  
Lit from the matchbox in your rage  
You said we are a merely players  
Who still act off of the stage  
I kept begging you to stay like "baby please don't leave me  
Know you don't like fall but what's one more season?"  
And I dream on you getting your plot and your scheme on  
And I just be here with my jeans on  
He love me he love me no he don't  
Cause you made me feel like the night before Christmas  
Love is a crime and I'm stuck in your prison  
Far as you want, baby, I go the distance  
If you numb and I'm numb then what is we feeling?**

They walked around the stage like they owned it as Blaine stopped his moves and started walking to the crowd, letting his hand touch as many of them.

 **You don't know what it is you do to me  
Yeah you stole my heart  
And all I have is a hole where it used to be  
And the hardest part is  
Now you've got some substitute for me  
But he's not the one  
You don't know what it is you do to me  
Yeah you leave me numb, numb**

Yeah you leave me numb, numb

Blaine was a little out of breath near the end but he knew the judges would overlook that. After all his boyfriend was quiet talented.

Just like he expected, they were all over the moon by their performance. Even Michael seemed to like it quite a bit, even though he didn't mention it was that many words.

They left the crowd with lots of applause and Kurt knew it wouldn't take them that long to come back to the backstage room.

Just like he expected, it didn't take long before Blaine's face peaked around the corner.

He didn't even hesitate as he took a seat next to Kurt and wrapped him into a tight hug, "he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just scared because he thinks you might win it over his team now he has already lost one."

Kurt let a small smile spread on his face, at least his boyfriend knew how to cheer him up. Kurt let himself fall into the hug as they got more comfortable on the couch. "Let's just hope the people at home don't agree with him."

Blaine shook his head, "they won't. Everyone around here got in tears because it sounded that beautiful."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in suspicion but Blaine didn't cave, "it's true. Even I got a little teary eyed. It was beautiful."

It was that moment that Jeff and Nick made their way over to them and took a seat on the ground in front of them, "that's true. He cried like a baby."

Blaine kicked Nick with his foot as he pouted, "that's not true."

Nick shrugged, "if you say it. Wish we had proof, oh we have."

Jeff took out his phone with a smirk and before Kurt knew it, they were running around the backstage as Blaine tried to steal Jeff's phone.

And like that, all tensioned left his body because it didn't matter if he lost tonight because he won overall already.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt hated that moment standing on stage with the other contestants and the not knowing if he went through or not.

Leona gave a small squeeze on his shoulder when she stood behind him. It gave Kurt a little bit of hope.

Olly took place in front of the stage, "so I'm going to announce who goes through in a random range. If I call your name, you may leave the stage and we'll see you again next week."

Everyone nodded but the tension was there.

"Tonight, we'll be saying goodbye to 2 more contestants. Let's start."

The lights went off as a little spot shined on all of them.

"The first one to go through is," Olly said while he waited a little longer, "Sebastian."

Sebastian started smiling his triumph smirk as he bowed once and left the stage. It almost made Kurt roll his eyes.

Next to leave the stage were Jeff, Nick and Blaine where Kurt did applause for rather loudly but he was overruled by all the shouted in the crowd.

"Next to leave the stage is," Olly started when a smile spread on his lips, "Kurt."

Kurt let his hand fall in front of his mouth with happiness. It felt so good not to be called last.

He hugged Leona briefly before he ran towards the backstage.

Blaine was looking rather angry at Sebastian but started smiling immediately when he noticed Kurt.

He wrapped him into a tight hug, "I told you so. You were amazing out there."

Kurt just held him tightly, "thank you for today," he said sincerely as he pressed a soft kiss against Blaine's neck, where only Jeff and Nick could see him.

It was a reminder for later.

They watched person after person walk towards the backstage and people hug each other as their roomie made it through.

In the end, it were Mercedes, Sara and Girl life that were still standing on stage.

"It looks like some girls were leave the show tonight. The last person to go through is," said Olly, " Mercedes."

Mercedes let out sigh of relieve as she ran towards the backstage and immediately hugged Kurt, "now I know what you've been talking about. That's awful."

Kurt nodded his head, "it really is. I don't wish it to anyone."

They waited for their sign before they ran up the stage to say goodbye to girl life and Sara. It was sad to see them go but they weren't Kurt's best friends.

It was only later that night when he and Blaine went to sleep and he felt Blaine snoring softly against his chest, that he did realized he had survived another week.

With 8 contestants left, it was now for real. And he knew he had to work even harder to make it through another week.

With one last kiss against Blaine's forehead, he let his eyes fall close. Those were worries for the next week.

For now, he wanted to let himself fall in a dreamful sleep.

* * *

 **Ok guys, a new chapter for you! It seems like these get longer and longer. I hope you guys enjoy it! Lots of love xoxo**

 **ps. the songs I used are DNCE with Jinx (definetly check this out! it's amazing!), Adele with I can't make you love me, Sigma ft Rita ora with home, and nick jonas with numb. If you want songs to see in my chapters, please let me know!**


	9. Chapter 8: a surprise visit

**warning: sensitive subjects near the end. It's not that bad but might be triggering for some people.**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning to Blaine almost bouncing on the bed. Kurt opened one eye to see him with a look of excitement as he was talking to Jeff and Nick who were leaning against the doorway.

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily, looked at the clock that only showed 7 o'clock and turned around once more with the pillow laying over his head.

He let out a long groan at the noise as he tried to fall asleep again, not laying half as comfortable with the pillow over his head.

He heard some giggles from the doorway as a hand started rubbing his back. "Kurt, you need to get up," said a soft voice in his ear.

The sound of the door falling in its lock, sounded through the room.

Kurt let out another groan and tried to put his hand over Blaine's mouth, which made Blaine let out a snort.

"Seriously Kurt," Blaine asked as he took Kurt's hand and placed the softest kiss on it. "I know it's your sleeping out day but we have somewhere to go today."

Kurt playfully let his thumb put pressure on Blaine's nose, which made him giggle, "what are you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze," Kurt mumbled just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine started laughing and lay himself flat on Kurt's back, pressing soft kisses against his neck, "there is no snooze on me Kurt. We really need to get up."

Kurt let out a sigh and started slowly opening his eyes. "Why?"

Blaine pressed another kiss against his cheek, "because today we are going to the children hospital to sing for the kids and give them presents. It's going to be so much fun Kurt."

Kurt let his fist go through his eyes again, "but why so early?"

Blaine just let out a chuckle and moved from his bed, "how about you take a shower? I'm going to make you some breakfast. Don't take too long."

And with that he was out of the room, leaving Kurt to slowly wake up.

 **.:*break*:.**

They were all sitting in the car together. Some were happy and even excited to see the children and play for them. Others were, well to say it nicely, not so excited.

Sebastian sat in the corner, talking quietly to himself about how this was his only free day and how he had other stuff to do.

It didn't give him much sympathy from the other contestants but he didn't even seem to mind.

A few rows in front of the van sat Blaine next to Jeff and Nick. They were talking excitedly, already discussing which songs they were going to sing.

When they stopped in front of the children hospital, they were the first ones to jump out of the van.

Because there would be filming that day, Kurt and Blaine had decided to keep to themselves and not hang out too much and be careful with their interactions.

They didn't want to stand out too much.

When they entered the hospital, they were leaded into the cafeteria. Some kids were sitting there already, waiting with their parents.

They all took place in the chairs that were placed neatly at the side as they watched more children and parents enter the room. Some looked very excited to see the concert.

Kyle walked into the room and smiled politely to all of them, "ok guys, today we'll be playing some songs for the kids here. It's planned that all of you will sing one song in here. Once everyone has finished their song, I'm going to split you guys up in smaller groups. The groups are going to the rooms with the kids that weren't able to come down the stairs. Every group will get it's camera crew with them. The clips will be used in your introduction fragment next week. I'll call you up when you need to go up and guys, don't forget to have fun up there."

They all nodded as they watched Kyle go up the small stage. Kurt leaned against the back of his chair as he caught Blaine already busy in discussion with Jeff and Nick.

Mercedes tapped him on his arm, "so what song are you going to sing?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'll just sing what I feel like once I am standing on the stage. Let the music speak."

Mercedes nodded, "I think I might be singing some Whitney Houston. You can never go wrong with a classic, right?"

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I'm sure whatever you sing, you'll be great up there."

The girl smiled widely as she nodded at him once before going through the songs in her head.

Contestant after contestant went up. Kurt switched watching all the contestants on the stage and watching the children. They all looked so concentrated and with so much excitement to the people on the stage, it made Kurt's heart clench a little.

Kyle made its' way on the stage when he watched Sebastian leave it. "Ok guys, give it up once more for Sebastian."

The kids clapped loudly and it even made Sebastian smile a little.

"Next up, we have one of our fan favorites. Give it up for our last group standing, the warblers," said Kyle as he applauded and stepped of the stage.

Jeff, Nick and Blaine walked up the small stairs. They were all patting each other on the back and laughing around.

Blaine held his microphone against his lips as Jeff took a seat on the chair, holding a guitar in his hands and Nick took a seat on the box made to drum on.

"Hi everyone, my name is Blaine," Blaine said with a wave and his ever warming smile.

Jeff was the next on to put his microphone a bit closer in its stand, "and my name is Jeff."

Nick tapped a bit on the drums and let a big grin spread on his lips, "and I'm Nick. And this sound so cliché as we say it like this but we are the warblers."

Some kids were giggling while others where shyly hiding away. The warblers were definitely a favorite here for the ones who had been following the show.

Blaine chuckled at his friends joke and took his microphone back in his hand as he took a seat on the chair in the middle. "We are going to sing a song that means a lot to us and we hope you guys will like it just as much as we do. If you guys know the words, please don't hesitate to sing along."

He nodded towards Jeff and then to Nick. Jeff counted softly under his breath and just as if they had rehearsed this song a 100 times, everything was in sync.

The music was soft and Kurt immediately recognized which song they were going to perform. Blaine looked up at him once, their eyes meeting from across the room before he looked back to the kids and started singing.

 **I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be**

 **I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see**

 **Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

 **Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me**

 **Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

 **I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize**

 **Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

 **Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

Blaine looked at him for a small moment as he sang out the next words and Kurt couldn't help but let a small smile spread on his lips.

Mercedes poked him in the side and started grinning. Kurt just rolled his eyes playfully, hoping that she was the only one who had noticed.

The kids started clapping in delight as all the boys waved at them once more.

When they were back in their seats, and Mercedes was called on, Kurt couldn't help but sneak a look towards Blaine once more, only to be met by Blaine's amber eyes.

The soft look on his face made Kurt tingle inside and then the softest smile spread on his lips. Kurt turned away carefully, as a soft blush spread on his cheeks.

He thought he heard Blaine chuckling but he wasn't sure and he didn't dare to look once more.

It took two more contestants to take the stage before Kurt was called on, once again as last.

Kyle smiled towards him as he took the microphone over and took a stand behind the microphone stand.

"Hi everyone, looks like they really like to announce me last on this show," he said laughing a bit shyly.

Some kids started giggling while others looked confused. On the other end of the room he saw Blaine chuckle at his joke, which made him crack up a smile of his own.

"So I am Kurt and today I'm going to sing a song about all of you. I hope you guys enjoy it."

He took a seat behind the keyboard that was placed neatly on the stage and started touching some keys to test the sound.

When he was pleased, he started playing the melody he had mesmerized.

 **Don't tell the gods I left a mess  
I can't undo what has been done  
Let's run for cover**

 **What if I'm the only hero left  
You better fire off your gun  
Once and forever**

 **He said go dry your eyes  
And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son  
And tell the others  
To go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard**

Kurt closed his eyes and started to sing the stripped down version of the bridge.

 **We are the heroes of our time  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds...  
We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh **

**We're dancing with the demons in our minds**

 **Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-ooh**

 **The crickets sing a song for you  
Don't say a word, don't make a sound  
It's life's creation  
I make worms turn into butterflies  
Wake up and turn this world around  
In appreciation  
He said I never left your side  
When you were lost I followed right behind  
Was your foundation  
Now go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard:**

 **We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh  
We're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh**

 **We keep dancing with the demons  
You could be a hero**

 **Go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard  
Now sing together...**

 **We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh  
We are the heroes of our time  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes  
O-uh-o-o-oh  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh**

 **We are the heroes**

When the last words left his lips, he finally opened his eyes. He saw all eyes on him and felt a little overwhelmed but smiled softly and waved towards the kids as they slowly broke the silence and started applauding.

When Kurt started walking to his seat, he felt a hand touch his. He looked around to see Blaine smile to him softly. Kurt smiled back softly before he turned around and took a seat next to Mercedes who was absolutely in delight by his performance.

Kyle took the stage once more, "ok everyone. That was our last performance of today. I hope you all enjoyed it. We all give you a little more time to talk to our contestants and take some pictures if you like. You just have to ask to them and I'm sure they will love to talk to you guys a bit."

They all stood up and started making their way through the crowd of kids, each one of them taking a different corner to not get everyone at the same place.

Kurt enjoyed talking with the children that came up to him. Some were very shy but others liked to talk about how they watched the show.

Kurt took his time with each of them, giving them all a hug and crunching down for the younger ones.

He was glad he had taken a sharpie with him this afternoon when some kids brought some papers for him to sign.

The only thing he never really liked that much were taking pictures. He always thought he looked so awkward in pictures where you were meant to smile. But he did his best and he hoped the kids would remember the morning as a fun day.

Some kids were starting to grow tired and parents and nurses were starting to take some children back to their rooms to get them some food before they could get some sleep.

When the last kid left the room, the contestants were called back to the front of the stage.

Kyle took a seat on the stage and smiled to all of them. "You guys did an amazing job this morning. I'm sure they all enjoyed it. Now for this afternoon, you'll first get a lunch break. There are sandwiches available at the bar. You get an hour and then I'll come put you in your groups."

They all nodded and started making their way to the bar. Kurt took a plate with a cheese sandwich before taking a seat at the table with Mercedes, Luna, Blaine, Jeff and Nick.

Blaine looked up curiously as he felt the chair next to him move. When he met Kurt's eyes, a tender smile spread on his lips. "Hey you," he said with a grin as he took a bite from his meat sandwich.

"Hey," Kurt said with a small wave before he took a bite of his own sandwich.

Kurt watched Blaine nibble on his sandwich as he tried to catch some words from the conversation going on.

Apparently they were trying to figure out how the groups would be made, how many groups there would be and what they would do once they were done in the hospital.

Kurt's mind went back to the kids earlier and his performance. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't relate so much to kids because of his past with bullies.

It made him overthink his song choice. Maybe he should have picked something else, something more towards more their age. Something fun?

Without realizing, he started nibbling on his bottom lip as he started at the table, not really eating anymore.

It wasn't until he felt a hand touch his shoulder that he looked up. Blaine looked at him with a worried frown.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly as he took his sandwich and started nibbling on it once again. He hadn't noticed how the others had started looking at him worried as well.

Kyle walked back into the room a few minutes later, asking all of them to come to the stage to divide the groups.

As they were with 10, it was decided they would go in 2 groups of 3 and 1 group on 4 members.

The first group held Mercedes, Sebastian and Roy. Kurt put his thumbs up towards Mercedes as she frowned a little, not really liking Sebastian as well.

She just gave him a weak smile and followed behind the crew members towards the rooms they were visiting.

The next group contained Ashley, Luke and Luna, who all seemed very excited to be in a group together.

So that left Kurt with the warblers. He couldn't help but grin as Jeff and Nick flew around his neck and started talking his ears of about how he could be the fourth warbler and how they would love to have him join.

Kurt chuckled as he hugged them back and told them he would think about it.

That was enough reason for them to smile widely for the rest of the day.

They went from room to room, singing with the children, even doing some group songs. It was a blast to see them smile.

But what Kurt loved the most was to see how well Blaine interacted with the kids.

There was this one young boy who couldn't stand up from his bed but really looked fascinated with Blaine's guitar, so Blaine would sit next to him and teach him to play a few chords.

It made Kurt even fall more for him.

It was actually the most perfect afternoon, until they went to the last room.

Kurt walked behind Nick and Blaine with Jeff as they were discussing singing a song with the four of them, thinking it might be fun.

It was only when Kurt was standing next to the bed of this very young girl that he noticed how pale she looked and how thin she was.

Blaine started talking with the mum who was sitting next to the bed and she told them about the girls condition.

Her name was Lora and she was fighting against cancer. The mum told them about how ill she had been lately. It made Kurt think back about many years ago, how he was sitting next to the hospital and watching his mum slowly sink away.

Kurt blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to no get overwhelmed in the room. He was there after all to give this girl an amazing moment she would never forget.

He took a seat on the bed next to the girl and smiled to her softly. "Hey Lora."

The girl looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled softly back at him, "I know you," she said with a soft grin. "You are the fight song guy."

Kurt felt himself blush a little, "yeah, that would be me. You liked it?"

The girl nodded and took his hand in hers. "Yeah, I've liked your songs since your audition."

Kurt couldn't help but grin at that, "that's the best compliment I had all day. How about I sing it for you?"

The girl's eyes lit up as she nodded happily towards him. The other guys were looking at him with a grin.

"How about the warblers joining me?" he asked to the girl.

She looked up towards them and was wrapped in careful hugs by the other guys. "I would like that."

So that's how Kurt found himself singing the fight song to Lora. He heard her sing along softly from where she was cuddled into his side.

"You have a pretty voice," he said when he squeezed her arm a bit.

"You think so," she asked in delight.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah I really do. How about we sing one more song? Tell me a song you really like."

The girl thought for a moment before she looked up at him curiously. "What did you sing earlier? I want to hear both your songs."

Kurt looked at the others and they nodded in agreement, so they gave her a special one on one concert with the songs they had sung earlier.

When they were done singing, you could see her slowly started to drop from tiredness.

Kurt pulled her in sideways hug, "how about we give you some more sleep?"

The girl pouted but it seemed like she didn't want to argue too much. The only thing she was amended about was them getting a picture with her so they all stood together closely and smiled widely at the picture.

Like usual, Jeff and Nick tried to cheer up the picture and were making weird faces before they took one serious one.

Kurt hugged the girl once more before they left the room with waves and a promise to come back in the future.

When they were back in the cafeteria, it seemed like everyone was already waiting for them.

They made their way into the van and let themselves be driven to their hotel.

It was once they were back into their apartment that Kurt realized how tired he was, so he excused himself, took a long hot shower and tried not to think that much about.

He didn't even do his skin regime that night because he really didn't feel like it and only wanted to curl onto his bed.

And that's exactly what he did. He crawled in his bed and hugged his pillow closely to his chest as he tried to block out the whole day.

He just wanted some sleep.

But as the door opened carefully and as he felt another body slip in next to him, he knew he wouldn't be able to distract his mind.

He turned around and buried himself in his boyfriends arm, just wanting to feel the comfort of the warmth.

"You've been quiet today," Blaine said as he rubbed his back in soft strokes, "what's going on that pretty mind of yours?"

And it was like a gate had been opened as the words left his lips. "I just got overwhelmed. I'm not good with children because I have no way to rely to them. I also wasn't good with them when I was still a child because we never got along and I just didn't know what to do right. I didn't know if my song choice was right, if my words were right and I just can't stand hospitals," Kurt said in one breath, "because they remind me of my mum."

With those last words he let his emotions take the best of him and be held by Blaine who tried his best to keep him close and kiss away his tears, until Kurt was fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I apoligize for the long break. I just finished my exams, where some went great, others didn't really and life has been very hectic as a last year student. I hope the next few weeks won't be the same but for now I have a short break to try and write a bit in avance.**

 **It took me 3 days to write this chapter, i know, it's insane. But in the end I really do like it. I think I wanted to explore more about Kurt and his personal life as he was have seen minimal of it. I wanted to give Kurt that little sensitive side where he has always been kind of confident with his songs and what he stands for. As for the children hospital, I thought it would be a nice touch because I know those kids have it hard most of the time and at times, I notice how artists go to them and play songs for them and I think it's so thoughtful because music always has a way to make people feel better. Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **oh and I'm looking for someone to read over my stories and take mistakes out of them, because lately I got a lot of messages about how many faults are in them, oops, so if you like my stories and are intrested, please don't hesitate to message me.**

 **Lots of love xoxo**

 **ps. Songs I used are Not alone by Darrne Criss (which I'm sure all of you know by heart just like me.) and heroes by mans zelmerlow**


	10. Chapter 9: Liveshow 3

**Warning: a little sad chapter in certain parts with Kurt's performance**

* * *

Kurt had been feeling under the weather ever since their visit at the children hospital.

His mind just didn't seem to remember the steps he was supposed to do and his heart just didn't feel it when he sang the song.

So the day before the performance, he went to his coach Leona and told her what was going on.

She was reluctant when he asked her about picking another song but in the end she understood and told him to better not disappoint him.

Kurt promised her he wouldn't and started going immediately going through the right song.

He knew it would be a gamble because there was no time to get training again and get to learn new steps but it would work. He just knew it would.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine let his hand wander through Kurt's hair from where they were laying on the couch.

It was still early in the morning but they had to leave earlier today to the studio as it was show day.

"You sure you want to do your new song," Blaine wondered as his finger started twirling a piece of hair.

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly, "I'm sure about it. It just didn't feel right. If I have to go home for that, than I won't at least regret it."

Jeff scoffed from where he was sitting next to Nick at the kitchen island. "Please, don't leave us yet. We won't want to hang out with moping Blaine," Jeff smirked.

Blaine threw a pillow towards him as he rolled his eyes, "very funny Jeff."

He turned back to Kurt and let his fingers wander over his cheek, "he is right though, I would miss you."

Kurt smiled softly towards Blaine, carefully taking the hand that was now tracing his neck in his, "and I would miss you too. I would come to every show though and support you guys!"

"You better," Jeff said with his mouth full.

Kurt pulled up his nose a bit in disgust as Nick rolled his eyes and gave Jeff a napkin.

Blaine just cuddled Kurt a bit closer and pressed a kiss on his forehead, "whatever you'll do, you will be amazing."

Kurt just closed his eyes and let himself fall in the moment. Hoping he would still be able to cuddle Blaine no matter what the end of the show tonight would decide.

 **.:*break*:.**

Olly smiled widely as he took place on the stage, "good evening everyone! Tonight we only have 8 candidates left which means it's the light night where 2 candidates get to leave the show! But before we get to that we hope you enjoy the evening."

The crowd started clapping. "The group had a very special week and we made sure they would tell you all about it but how about we first take a look about what they did."

The room became dark as the video started playing. The candidates could for once watch from the backstage room and they all gathered around the television screen.

A small video was played with footage from their day at the children hospital. It was a mash up of fragments with all of them like how they entered the hospital and how they posed for pictures and signed stuff for the children.

Olly came back in view and all the candidates started taking their places at the backstage.

"We hope you have an amazing evening. Let's welcome our candidates," Olly said as he waved towards the side and started making his way off the stage.

Music started playing and the lights dimmed as Luke made his way on the stage. He stood in the middle and took the microphone between his hands as he closed his eyes and let the words fall from his lips.

 **you'll never enjoy your life  
living inside the box**

Sebastian meanwhile made his way on the stage and stopped right next to him.

 **you're so afraid of taking chances  
how you gonna reach the top**

Mercedes and Luna walked on the stage. Mercedes was the first to sing the lyrics

 **rules and regulations  
force you to play it safe**

She nodded to Luna who took over flawlessly.

 **get rid of all the hesitation  
its time for you to seize the day **

Kurt, Ashley and Roy came up from one side as the Warblers came from the other side. The group spread around the stage as they started singing in harmony.

 **instead of just sitting around  
and looking down on tomorrow  
you gotta let your feet off the ground  
the time is now**

 **i'm waiting  
waiting  
just waiting  
i'm waiting  
waiting outside the lines  
waiting outside the lines  
waiting outside the lines**

The warblers made their way behind the judges as Blaine, Jeff and Nick started to sing together.

 **try to have no regrets  
even if its just tonight**

Kurt wasn't sure but when they looked around, Kurt was sure their gaze stayed on him a little longer than on the rest.

Ashley took over and made her way to the side on the stage, looking straight in the camera.

 **how you gonna walk ahead  
if you keep living behind **

Kurt smiled as the camera zoomed in on him as he pointed towards it and started singing the next lyrics with a soft smile on the face.

 **stuck in my same position  
you deserve so much more**

Roy took over the last verse.

 **theres a whole world around us  
just waiting to be explored **

The group started doing the choreography they had learned as they all sang together.

 **instead of just sitting around  
and looking down on tomorrow  
you gotta let your feet off the ground  
the time is now**

 **i'm waiting  
waiting  
just waiting  
i'm waiting  
waiting outside the lines  
waiting outside the lines  
waiting outside the lines**

 **you'll never enjoy your life  
living inside the box  
you're so afraid of taking chances  
how you gonna reach the top**

The crowd started applauding in earnest when the group met in the middle and did a groups hug. Well most of them did.

They waved one last time to the crowd before they made their way off the stage.

Kurt had just enough time to give Blaine a thumbs up before he had to make his way towards the backstage as he was the first candidate to perform tonight.

Kurt left his stuff at the backstage and almost ran towards the room where they could all watch the show.

He took a seat on the couch and to his relieve he was just in time for the introduction clip.

Blaine, Jeff and Nick sat next to each other on the couch as they waved to the camera, "hello everyone. We made it another week," Jeff said proudly as Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

Blaine chuckled, "this week we got the chance to perform at the children hospital."

Nick grinned widely, "and we loved performing for everyone. We know some of you are watching right now and we want to let you know we had a blast and we'll be coming back!"

Jeff and Blaine both nodded their heads when Nick spoke the words.

Jeff grinned as he threw up his hands, "so now we have to get ready for the performance so you get to see a few clips of us singing at the children hospital."

Nick slapped Jeff on the head as he started pouting, "dumbass they know we record this before."

Blaine just started laughing and took the camera in his hand, "forget about those two. Enjoy the performance!"

The video clicked to a short mash up of videos. There was a part of Blaine sitting on the bed with the little guy and learning to play the guitar and footage of the guys, including Kurt, taking pics with children while Jeff and Nick did weird faces.

It was funny to watch and Kurt could see why they had so many fans, not that he had any doubt.

The others finally made their way at the backstage room, Mercedes wearing a knowing grin but she only winked.

Kurt knew one of these day he would need to talk to her but for now he knew she would keep their secret safe.

The little clip stopped playing and the screen showed once again the studio.

Everyone stopped talking and started watching the screen.

On the middle of the stage stood 3 drums and Kurt frowned a bit. Blaine hadn't told him about this.

Jeff, Blaine and Nick stood behind the drums, each wearing sleeveless hoodies and ripped jeans. The hoods were up for all of them and the music started filling the room.

When the first notes started entering the room, Kurt knew this would be great.

They started drumming on the same time as Blaine put his hood down with one hand and started drumming with Nick and Jeff while singing.

 **I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals**

Blaine took a loud breath and they all stopped drumming for a bit. The crowd was already going crazy.

 **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa**

Jeff and Nick joined in during the bridge.

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

Jeff took over the next part, rapping it instead of singing.

 **I raise my flag and dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa**

Nick took over the next part, also rapping it.

 **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa**

Blaine started joining once again as they all started doing tricks while drumming.

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

The whole room went quiet as they all stopped drumming. Blaine started singing powerfully in the microphone as Nick and Jeff made their way towards Blaine.

 **All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

They all started drumming on the same drum while switching sticks in between. It was very good if you asked Kurt, and also quite sexy.

 **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

They all took their drum sticks and went to the side of the stage, giving a few lucky fans one of their drum sticks.

Kurt was sure some of them would never let go of it.

The guys made their way towards Olly who was smirking as the crowd kept on applauding.

"Now that was an amazing performance guys," Olly grinned as all of them got a normal microphone.

Blaine tapped on it playfully before he answered, "thank you Olly. We really had a blast performing."

"Let's hear what the judges think about it," Olly said as he waved towards the judges.

Leona started waving her papers to her like she was having it too hot, "now that guys was a performance. You can't do that to the girls."

They all started chuckling as Nona took over, "Leona is absolutely right. I'm sure we'll see you guys next week!"

Dean nodded his head, "you guys are bringing something new and fresh and you are our only group left. If it wasn't illegal I would be betting my money on you guys for the finals."

Jeff whooped and gave Nick and Blaine a high five.

Even Michael seemed ok with the performance, "I think it was smart to play the drums on the stage. It fitted perfectly for the song."

The guys smiled widely as they turned to Olly before they had another applause and made their way of the stage while waving to the fans.

Kurt smiled proudly as he watched Olly come back on the screen. At least one of them would be safe tonight.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand once more before he made his way towards the backstage. He took his microphone and put his earpiece in as he walked around a bit, letting his mind calm down.

He was nervous for tonight. Not because he had rehearsed it so less, no that wasn't the problem.

He was nervous because he didn't know how the crowd would react.

Would they ever grow tired of hearing him sing personal songs or was that just what they liked about him?

He didn't know but the song he was going to sing tonight was probably the most personal song he had sung on the show.

It was a song he had heard on the radio a few years ago when he started appreciating music. It had reminded him of his mum and he had rewritten is to match his situation.

It was the first time it was going to be performed. The first time his dad was going to hear it.

It was safe to say it made him feel very nervous.

The crowd shouted to get his attention and waved him over.

Kurt could hear himself speaking as he waited at the backstage.

"Hi everyone. As you guys probably know by now we went to the children hospital. I hold so many good memories of the visit but there is one I will remember forever," he heard himself say as he took a deep breath, "there was this girl called Lora. She is a strong little lady who is battling cancer right now. She is so brave for fighting it and keeping positive. Lora reminded me about my mom. Unfortunately she did lose the battle. Ever since our visit, my mind has gone back to my mum over and over again and it made me second guess my song. So yesterday I decided to do what felt right and change my song. Tonight I want to sing a song to my mum because she has been on my mind all week. This one is for her."

The crew didn't put any after footage on it as it didn't seem appropriate so Kurt was called on the stage and took a seat behind the piano once again.

 **Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

 **It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day  
The roses came, but they took you away  
Tattooed on my heart is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Mum, you should see the shows that I'm on,  
I see you standing there next to God  
Always singing along, yeah arm in arm  
And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the Woman wasn't good she was great  
She'd say music was the home for your pain  
And explain, I was young, she would say  
"Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place"  
I'm tryna make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God  
Saying that's my kid**

 **I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now**

Kurt opened his eyes for a moment as he started playing the keys. He smiled softly as he though back about the memories he did have.

 **If you could see me now would you recognise me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that's was cold  
As the day you were taken away  
I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I think too much and I don't have too much trust  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
You used to say I won't know I will until it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it  
And if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now  
So if you get a second to look down at me now  
Mum, I'm just missing you now**

 **I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now**

 **I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now**

 **Oh...  
You could see, you could see me now**

Kurt let out a long breath as he wiped away a lonely tear and made his way towards Olly while the crowd clapped quietly.

"That was really brave thing to do you for you, Kurt to sing a song that personal to you," Olly said as he wrapped him in a sideway hug.

Kurt smiled softly, "I hope one way or another she did see it and enjoyed it."

They turned towards the judges as Leona started talking first, "I have to be honest here. When you came to me and told me you didn't feel the song and wanted to chance it yesterday, I was beyond worried. But you blew me away Kurt. I'm very glad I let you change it. I see now why you wanted to change it and I think it was the right choice."

Kurt nodded his head gratefully as he watched Leona stand up and walk towards him on her high heels before she wrapped him into a hug, "I'm so proud of you," she said in his ear before she let go and made her way back to her chair.

Dean looked towards Leona as he started talking, "I'm also glad you let him change it. Kurt I think you perform your best when the song means something to you and that's who you are as an artist. I'm sure you will inspire many more with what you do."

Kurt smiled gratefully as he looked towards Michael, "I think you did a good performance. Well done Kurt."

Kurt nodded towards him. Knowing Michael was the toughest of all of them.

Nona smiled towards him, "I think she is proud Kurt. Wherever she has been watching."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat as he smiled towards her as well, "thank you."

Olly asked him if he wanted to add something more but Kurt shook his head, "no not really. I just want to thank Leona once more for letting me pick another song. I'm glad I didn't disappoint you."

Leona put her hand over her heart dramatically, trying to lighten the mood a bit, "you wouldn't dare."

Kurt let out a soft chuckle, "I'm glad you are my coach."

A few people in the crowd awed as Kurt waved towards them all once more and made his way to the backstage, ready to get back to Blaine.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine was already waiting for Kurt in the hallway, linking the backstage room with the room where all of them watched the show.

Kurt let himself be wrapped into a tight hug as he let himself fall into the warmth he has grown to love.

"You were amazing up there Kurt. I'm sure she is very proud," Blaine whispered softly as he pressed a kiss against his hair. "and so am I. How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?"

Kurt looked up and cracked a half smile as he shrugged, "I guess we both got lucky, didn't we?"

All reservations left Blaine as he leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips softly, "I guess we both did."

 **.:*break*:.**

It was that time of the show again where all of them would stand in a row next to each other with their coaches standing behind them.

Kurt always felt nervous when he stood there, never knowing who would go home.

Olly got the envelope with the names that would be going through and opened it slowly. So far Leona was the only team left with all her group members still left but Kurt was sure things were going to change.

Olly took out the paper and started reading the names carefully, "all names will be announced in no certain order. Let's start with the first one for tonight."

The lights dimmed and all of them started looking around nervously.

"The first candidate that will made it to our fourth live show and to our last 6 candidates is," he started. The room grew quiet and it seemed to last forever, "Luna congratulations!"

Luna let out a squeal and hugged her coach Dean and Mercedes before she ran towards the backstage.

"We already made one candidate very happy. Our next Sensation to go through will be," Olly said as he let another long pause. "Kurt Hummel."

Kurt let out a long sigh, happy that he had taken the risk and made it to another week. He couldn't help it as a tear escaped his eye and started rolling down his cheek. Leona started chuckling as she saw it and put her hands on his shoulders, "You did amazing this week Kurt."

They hugged for a moment before Kurt joined Luna. Luna wrapped him into a hug and didn't lit go as they watched anxiously who else would go through.

Much to Kurt's dismay, Sebastian had made it to another week and to his surprise Luke did as well. Which meant that Leona would hold another week as coach with all her candidates left.

It also meant that right now the warblers, Ashley and Mercedes were the only candidates left on stage which meant Kurt would have to say bye to at least one of his friends.

He was sure he almost squeezed Luna her hand as he waited on the answer in fear.

"Our last candidate to make it to our 4th live show will be," he started. The pause seemed to last on and on and Kurt held his breath as he waited for the name to be called.

Quietly crossing his fingers of his free hand behind his back.

* * *

 **Hi guys, am I still welcome? xs I'm sorry for abandoning you guys for so long. Last year of being a student is so much more busy than I thought it would be. And to add that I have a groupswork were I'm doing almost all the work has really been wearing me down lately. I've been having a few bad weeks but now I'm hoping to get a bit more time to write some more, if you guys will still have me at least? I hope you guys like this one! I wrote it in one evening because I really wanted to give you guys tonight a new chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please let me know. Lots of love xoxo**

 **ps. I always forget to mention the songs I used. The groupsong is greyson chance with waiting outside the lines. The warblers sing radio active by Imagine dragons and Kurt sings a little rewritten version of the script their if you could see me now. Definetly check them out if you don't know them!**


	11. Chapter 10: a thin line between reality

Time seemed to last forever and Kurt could barely watch it. It was like all his senses left him in the moment.

And then he saw Jeff, Nick and Blaine jump and hug each other and he just knew. The guys said a word of thanks to the fans before they ran towards the backstage.

Kurt was already waiting with his arms wide open before they were filled full with Blaine.

"Thank god you are safe," Kurt whispered in his shoulder as he hugged him tightly.

"Guess we'll be roomies for another week," Blaine said with a soft smile as he let go of Kurt.

Kurt just chuckled before he hugged Jeff, "yeah and I'm really thankful for it."

He also hugged Nick briefly before they watched Olly say goodbye to the 2 contestants leaving the competitions. It felt so weird seeing Mercedes her leaving video.

When they got the cue, Kurt started running on the stage and went for a big hug with Mercedes.

Mercedes let a few tears fall as she hugged Kurt tightly, "you better win this one for me."

Kurt chuckled, "and you better be in the crowd cheering me on then."

She chuckled, "we'll be catching up later ok?"

Kurt just nodded and went to Ashley to give her a brief hug as well.

What he didn't see was the debacle playing at the side of the stage. Blaine had been talking with Ashley when Sebastian had come along and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pressed a kiss against his cheek, much to his dismay.

A few headed words were shared between the two of them before Blaine made his way towards Mercedes, putting on a fake smile so no one worried about what happen.

Hoping that no one had seen what had happened just a few moments ago.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt woke up happily in Blaine's arms. Carefully he snuggled a bit further into Blaine's chest only to be met with a soft chuckle.

"Good morning," he heard Blaine whisper against his ear before he pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Too early," Kurt smiled against his chest, already knowing that Blaine would chuckle. He loved that feeling.

"Well it's a good thing that we do have a quiet day today. No obligations, just us," Blaine smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Kurt whispered as he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

He cuddled back into Blaine's chest and let his eyes fall close for a bit longer. He didn't know when it happened, but he did fall back asleep into the warm arms he loved so much.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt opened one eye carefully as he felt the coldness next to him. With a sigh, he stepped out of the bed and made his way towards the kitchen.

What he was met with was not at all what he expected. All boys were sitting at the kitchen island with their laptops out. And then there was Blaine with his hands in his hair.

"Euhm guys, what's going on," Kurt asked as he went with his hand through his hair.

Blaine let out a long sigh as he looked up from where he had been staring at his laptop, "promise me you won't get met at me and let me explain."

Kurt frowned, he didn't like the words that were leaving his boyfriends mouth all too much. Most of the time it meant something was very wrong.

"I'll try," Kurt said in a more asking voice as he leaned his head a bit to the left and looked curiously towards Blaine.

Blaine just sighed and waved him over, "You better see this yourself. I don't really know what I have to say on the matter to be honest."

Kurt stood still for a little longer, not really knowing if he really wanted to see what was on the computer screen but eventually made his way towards Blaine.

He stood behind Blaine and looked at the screen in front of him. He didn't need to read the article to know what it would say.

In front of him was a picture of Sebastian and Blaine. Sebastian had his arm tightly wrapped around Blaine and was pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Kurt didn't really know what to feel. Honestly, he trusted Blaine with every inch of his heart but on the other hand the proof was pestering him through the screen.

"When did this happen," Kurt asked as he tried to wrap his head around it.

"I was talking to Ashley and I honestly didn't see him coming," Blaine started as he looked with his puppy eyes towards Kurt, "I promise you that I didn't want this. I even shouted at him afterwards before I went to Mercedes to say goodbye to her. I didn't want to worry anyone. Hell I didn't think anyone saw it."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and cuddled into his shoulder, "I know you wouldn't want this. But it's kind of bad the media thinks you guys are together now."

"I know," Blaine said in frustration as he went with his hands through his hair, "what do I do now?"

Kurt shrugged, "maybe you should let it blow over. They won't talk about it in a few days."

Blaine frowned a bit, "but I don't want people to even think about us 2 together," he said with a shiver.

"Let's just let today blow over and decide what to do tomorrow ok," Kurt asked quietly before he leaned his head over Blaine's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, "besides, only I need to know the truth." With a wink he turned around and went to the kitchen, starting to make breakfast.

He didn't notice how Blaine had turned around and smiled softly towards Kurt. Like in that moment he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine and Kurt had decided to stay home after their cozy breakfast. Blaine had held Kurt tightly against his chest and hadn't even touched his phone or laptop. All that mattered was the guy in his arms.

They had ordered in some Chinese and were waiting now for it to arrive so they could have a movie night with Jeff and Nick.

Blaine pressed a soft kiss against the side of Kurt's head. "Thank you for today."

Kurt leaned his head back and looked at Blaine with a soft smile on his lips before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, "never need to thank me."

The doorbell rang and Blaine stood up with a pout as he made his way towards the door, turning back once more to smile at Kurt.

He paid the delivery guy and took the bag filled with containers of Chinese.

He made his way back to the couch where the saloon table was already made empty and filled with dishes, knives and forks.

Blaine was just about to call Jeff and Nick when they emerged from their room, again both holding their laptops.

"Guys, I appreciate you keeping a check on all the things going on online but seriously I had it for today," Blaine said with a frown as he took a seat next to Kurt and felt him squeeze his knee in a soothing matter.

"You will want to see this, Blaine," Jeff said with a frown as he passed on his laptop.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he put the laptop on his lap and felt Kurt lean on his shoulder.

A new article was opened on the laptop. This time Blaine did have to read the title and he felt his stomach turn at the words staring back at him.

 **Blaine Anderson: playing up the competition as he has 2 guys wrapped around his finger. Who is the real Blaine Anderson?**

Blaine scrolled down a bit, not really bothering to read the text as he watched another picture appear. This time it was a picture from Twitter, taken by who knows.

He saw himself hugging Kurt and kissing his lips softly as the backstage as he remembered the one moment he didn't think about his surroundings.

He heard Kurt take a small intake of breath as he scrolled down and was met by a Instagram picture which seemed to be of Sebastian. It was a print of the screen of the article they had read in the morning.

Next to it was written: **_We tried to keep it a secret but somethings things don't work out the way you want to. Blaine and I would have liked to keep this a secret until after the competition. We hope you guys understand this and give us our privacy. Thank you!_**

Blaine was started to slowly turn red as he read the Instagram text over and over. "I hope for him I won't see him tomorrow. Seriously what is the guy his problem? I thought we had this solved after we first met and I told him I wasn't interested."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as Jeff took over the laptop. He held Blaine tightly as he tried to sooth him.

"Blaine, we'll figure this out," Kurt said in Blaine's curly hair.

"How," Blaine asked as he leaned back. Kurt noticed how tears were slowly starting to well up in his eyes, "they all think I'm a slut now. You know how this will end. I probably ruined all our chances to win the competition," he said as he turned towards Jeff and Nick who sat in silence.

"Blaine, you are not a slut," Said Kurt strictly as he turned Blaine's face softly back to his so he could look Blaine in the eyes.

"That's what everyone is going to think," Blaine said softly as a tear slowly traveled down his cheek.

Kurt took a deep breath. "So we tell them the truth."

Blaine looked at him in shock for a moment, "no Kurt we said we wouldn't come clean until the end of the competitions. Till we were ready."

Kurt shrugged, "Blaine, I don't care when we come clean. We knew one day it would come out. And if I'm honest I would have waited a little longer but I see how much this hurts you and this is the only solution. To just come forward and call Sebastian out on his lies."

Blaine kept shaking his head, "there has to be another way."

"Blaine," Nick started to but in, "I know you are afraid of what this means for the band but we support you ok? This is just the media trying to guess and stir things up. But I have to agree with Kurt. This is the only way to get the rumors to clear up."

Jeff nodded next to him as he patted on Blaine's knee.

Blaine let his hand wander through his hair, "you are 100 % sure of this," he asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Blaine's lips, "It's time to let the world know who you belong to."

Blaine couldn't help but let the small smile appear on his lips. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt looked at him with his eyes wide open as he mouth fell open just slightly. "Blaine," he said softly.

Blaine just shook his head, "I mean it. I'm so glad we both got through this competition so far so we got to know each other because I would be missing out on a lot."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips, "I love you too Blaine. So much."

Blaine let his hand caress Kurt cheek, "common let's make twitter and Instagram and Facebook go nuts."

They all got together around the laptop as Chinese was divided on the plates.

Blaine opened his Facebook page first as Kurt and he went through their phones to look through their pictures.

"How about we make a collage of some pictures, just to prove them it's no lie we are telling," Kurt asked as he stopped at a picture of him and Blaine laying on the bed. Blaine was shirtless and Kurt was sleeping on his chest.

Blaine pressed a kiss on his cheek as he looked at the picture, "we should add that one. I kind of like it. You look so sweet on the picture."

"And I'm not otherwise," Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine chuckled which earned him a soft slap against his arm.

It didn't take them long to find all the pictures they wanted and to send them to Blaine's computer. They carefully put them in a collage before they uploaded it on Facebook.

There were pictures of them just as friends but also pictures of them at the beach and them cuddling on the couch.

They were both smiling while looking over the pictures until they had to type the statement they wanted to go with it. That's when things got serious.

"I don't know what I have to say," Blaine said softly as he loaded the picture in the still empty message.

"How about you write about how you really feel," Jeff asked from where he was sitting on the other side of the saloon table. "That's what the fans always like. Just write from the heart."

So that's how Blaine started typing and scratching and rewriting until he finally found the perfect words.

Meanwhile their plates were empty and Kurt was helping Jeff and Nick in the kitchen, giving Blaine a moment to find the perfect words without anyone looking over his shoulder.

"Kurt," Blaine shouted from where he was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

Kurt made his way in the living room and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, "what's going on?"

"I want you to read this," he said as he put the laptop of his lap and sat with his legs wide open, already opening his arms for Kurt to sit between his legs.

Kurt didn't need to be asked twice as he cuddled against Blaine's chest. "Ok I'm ready to read it."

Blaine placed the laptop on Kurt's lap and cuddled against his shoulder.

Kurt started reading it without really showing what he was thinking.

 ** _Dear fans,_**

 ** _I hadn't planned on writing a message today and had hoped to enjoy my free day at the fullest but things don't always go as planned. I know a lot of you have probably read the articles that are circling around about me. The first few of this morning I might have been able to let go and pass by but by the end of today, I know I can't do anything but to tell you my side of the story. I hope you guys give me a chance to explain and tell you the truth about everything that has been going on._**

 ** _First of all I want to clarify that I've never in any way was in a relationship with Sebastian or even had a fling with him. Sebastian did show interest in me but we talked about it and he understood that I had no feelings regarding him. The pictures that are circulating around on the internet, are pictures made last night at the end of the live shows. I went to Ashley to say goodbye and give her my own soothing words when Sebastian came to me and kissed my cheek without my permission. What the photographer of the article didn't say, is that I wasn't pleased with it and that we did have some words about it. That said it also surprised me that Sebastian wrote such a message on his Instagram page. I can say 100 % honest that I didn't even speak with Sebastian today and I gave him no permission to even post such a post as there is nothing to say further about this mather. I can even tell you that me and Sebastian are only acquaintances who only shared a few words though the competition. This only adds to my surprise._**

 ** _Second I'd like to clear up the other rumor that has been going around since tonight. Apparently someone who was at the backstage of the show, caught a private moment between me and Kurt after his performance. I had a talk with Kurt about this and we figured there was no other way to clear up the rumors than to come clean. Me and Kurt have been friends ever since we got roomed together by the judges houses preselection. Ever since, we started growing closer towards each other, first as friends until we couldn't deny our feeling any longer. We didn't want to get this out until after the live shows but we see no other way than to get this out. We wanted to take our time to figure this out and to grow even closer and get to know each other even better but Things don't always go as we want. We hope you guys understand why we wanted to keep this a secret and give us a bit of privacy during the competition because while we are together, we are still competitors and that stays until one of us leaves the competition._**

 ** _I also added a few pictures of me and Kurt. We decided to share these to make up with you guys for all the drama going around and to prove that what we are telling is the truth._**

 ** _As last, I want to thank Nick and Jeff for being there for me today. I know this isn't easy for them as well because we are all together in this band. This doesn't only hurt me but also hurts them in a way. Thank you for everything guys. I couldn't wish for better friends and teammates._**

 ** _Thank you for reading this and I hope you guys understand!_**

 ** _Blaine_**

Kurt turned towards Blaine and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, "this is perfect."

"Yeah," Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt nodded his head. "You can post it. I'm sure they understand."

Blaine pressed on the post button, not overthinking it.

Kurt felt the heaviness in the air as Blaine copied the text and posted the message as well on his Instagram page on his phone and posted a link on his twitter to the article.

"You know what this means, don't you," Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine frowned a bit as he shook his head.

Kurt just let out a giggle as he put the laptop on the saloon table, turned around so he was laying chest to chest with Blaine and leaned forward until their foreheads met in the middle.

"It means that we don't need to be a secret anymore. I can kiss you, hold your hand and hug you whenever you want. I can even post now all those cheesy pictures I have on my phone on Instagram to prove how proud I am to be your boyfriend," Kurt whispered in the space between his lips.

"You would do that," Blaine wondered back.

Kurt grinned, "how about I prove it?" He leaned forward and pecked Blaine's lips before he took his phone out of his pocket and went to his Instagram app.

Blaine waited patiently as he watched Kurt type a short message.

When Kurt smiled towards him with a soft smile while he bit on his lip, he knew he would be shown the message.

Kurt slowly turned his phone and he was met by the picture of Blaine pouting towards Kurt from a few night before. Written beneath it was **I kind of love this dork**.

Blaine couldn't help but smile widely at the message. He took his own phone from the coffee table and went to his own Instagram app. Already typing the message.

He noticed how Kurt looked curiously at his phone as he got an alert on his phone.

Than a wide toothy smile spread on his lips as he read the message Blaine had typed back. **I love you too my love.**

Kurt ducked his head in Blaine's chest as he cheeks slowly turned pink.

Things weren't perfect yet. There were so many things that had to be figured out, so many things that had to be laid out in the open. But for now they could live with this.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, a new chapter sooner than planned. I actually got the tiem to update all my running fanfics! Yes I know, it actually suprised me as well. I'm up to my next 2 busy weeks so I won't probably update the next few weeks but I promise to update as soon as possible! Tell me what you think and thank you for all the reviews about the last chapter :) I'm glad you are all still here! I wouldn't be writing at all without you guys so thank you! Lots of love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11: when hell is one step away

The week passed by a slow tempo. It was like the media had their claws out and kept on throwing stones to whatever Blaine posted or did.

Kurt slowly watched Blaine's want to perform well turn into not caring anymore what was happening.

Kurt was worried, of course he was, but he hoped Blaine would be able to get over this and put his mind on the competition. It wasn't worth letting himself being voted out over.

He hoped that Blaine would be able to clear his mind while performing. It seemed to work, at least until they had to perform in groups.

Sebastian hadn't be any help at all, telling them that they were lying online and that it had been Kurt hacking Blaine's account.

Kurt wondered how long Sebastian thought he could play out this game. He couldn't keep it going forever.

The worst part of it was that the whole situation had Blaine walking on his tiptoes every time they had to perform together, and honestly Kurt felt the same.

He wanted to slap that meerkat smile of his face but he knew it wouldn't help.

So all he could do was be there for Blaine. Hold him tightly in the evening and give him words of courage in the morning. He hoped that would be enough.

 **.:*break*:.**

The tension in the room was heavy as everyone was getting ready for the show.

Blaine was standing next to Kurt, not looking much at anyone in the room as he watched crew and the other contestants sometimes gape at them.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine as he noticed for the umpteenth time how everyone was looking at them.

Blaine sighed in relieve and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt as he breathed in everything that was Kurt.

Kurt pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, "it will be ok Blaine. Just think about the people out there waiting for you guys to perform. Just get it out of your head and enjoy the evening."

Blaine smiled softly as he stood on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, "thank you for the past few days."

Kurt chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "you should never feel the need to thank me because I love you. I'd do anything for you."

Jeff and Nick made that their moment to come closer, "guys seriously. Too much sap."

Blaine let out a chuckle as he unwrapped himself out of Kurt's hug and went to hug Jeff and Nick.

Jeff and Nick frowned a bit but hugged him back tightly before they were called on stage.

"Let's do this, ok," asked Blaine as he looked at his friends before turning slowly to Kurt. "Good luck, love," he whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

Kurt would lie if he didn't say it took away his breath a little. With a pink blush on his cheeks, he made his way to the other side of the backstage room, not noticing how Blaine was blushing as well as Jeff and Nick teased him a bit.

And then it was time for the show to go on.

 **.:*break*:.**

"Good evening everyone! Tonight we are joined by are last 6 candidates. This means that only 1 contestant has to go home tonight and it's up to you who has to go! But for now, please enjoy the show! Here are our 6 last contestants," Olly said with a smile.

The music started playing and people were already letting out shouts of approval.

Roy walked on the stage and started singing immediately as he did some choreography on the stage:

 **Oh no  
See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?  
We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe**

Luna made her way on the stage and made her way over to Roy, wrapping her arm playfully over his shoulder.

 **Ah!  
Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)  
You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)**

Luke made his way on the stage and started playing around with Luna.

 **You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)  
But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously**

Kurt, the warblers and Sebastian made their way on the stage, each from a different side as they went into the bridge.

 **Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean**

 **Walk for me, baby  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh)**

Kurt made his way over to the warblers and started grinning as Blaine looked a little surprised. Jeff and Nick on the other hand couldn't hide their smiles.

 **Hot damn  
See you licking frosting from your own hands  
Want another taste, I'm begging, "Yes, man."  
I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh**

Sebastian didn't seem to get the hint and made his way over to the 2 of them and actually pushed Kurt away. Kurt had enough time though to recover and act like it was all part of the act.

Blaine on the other hand was frowning.

 **Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)  
You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)**

Blaine turned around to his friends and nodded with his head as they walked closer to the fans near the stage.

 **You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)  
But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously  
Whoa**

Everyone went back into the bridge as they spread around the stage. Some were giving hands to the fans, others were doing some dance moves.

 **Talk to me, baby  
I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean**

 **Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)  
I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Oh ah  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Oh ah  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh)**

 **Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life  
Funfetti, I'm ready; I need it every night  
Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life  
Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (huh)**

Olly came back on stage and shoed them of it, "those were are 6 last contestants. As you can see, we are up for an amazing night. Good evening and welcome by America's newest sensation."

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they took a seat at the backstage.

Sebastian had looked very pissed at Kurt and Blaine after they had exited the stage but Kurt couldn't care less.

It was a miracle that they hadn't had words yet but he liked to keep it that way until the end of the show.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, "you won't be able to sit here long Blaine. You probably should already be at the backstage."

Blaine sighed, "I know. Jeff and Nick are probably going nuts."

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a long kiss against his lips, "see you in a few."

And with that he skipped out of the backstage room, leaving Kurt with 3 pairs of eyes on him but he just shrugged it off.

That was it until he watched Sebastian's introduction video. It actually made his blood boil and he was actually glad that Blaine probably wouldn't be seeing this as he had just left the room.

Sebastian sat with a smirk on his face behind the camera, telling them about how surprised he was that the media had found out and how he was hurt by all the speculation with the media.

Kurt just sighed and hoped for once that Sebastian would blow his notes or just fall in front of a thousand viewers.

Sadly enough, it stayed by wishes.

With a sigh, he heaved himself out of his seat and made his way to the backstage room, thankful that he didn't have to leave Blaine alone for too long with Sebastian out there.

Those were worries for later though. Right now he needed to focus.

So he put all his attention on his song and his breathing techniques until he was standing at the backstage, grateful that he had to see at least the warblers their performance.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine, Jeff and Nick came into view as their introduction video was played.

"Hi everyone," Jeff started, "we made it to the 4th live show and we are very grateful for all your support these past few weeks!"

Nick and Blaine both nodded their heads, "we are also very grateful for all the messages we received on our facebook, Instagram and twitter account. We don't have enough time to answer all of them but we do read most of them and we really appreciate it."

Blaine took a deep breath, "and for sure this week. I just want to say thank you to everyone showing their support to me and Kurt. The past few days haven't been easy but we made our way through this."

Jeff and Nick wrapped him into a side hug as Blaine let a soft smile play on his sad face.

"Tonight, we'll be singing a classic song that popped in our mind as we thought back about this week," Nick said.

"We hope you guys like it," Jeff said with a soft smile.

"We love you guys," Blaine said with a soft smile as well before they waved and a few short clips were messed together about them rehearsing dance moves and rehearsing the song.

 **.:*break*:.**

The light were dimmed as they got back to the crowd. The guys were sitting on the stairs, all wearing darker but more dangerous clothes. There was only one spot shining on them.

The music filled the room and you didn't need to have a big music knowledge to know which song they were going to sing. Blaine took a deep sigh before he started the verse.

 **Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

Blaine stood up, Jeff and Nick following behind as they all went into the next verse.

 **You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

They went to the fans as they all went into the bridge, urging the people to sing along and a few fans were happy to obligate.

 **'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**

Blaine started to sing alone again as he walked to the middle of the stage.

 **Well, you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

Jeff and Nick started to sing along as they went back to the bridge.

 **You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day**

 **(oh, on a holiday)**

Jeff and Nick had somehow arranged the next part to be a rap part. They had neatly transformed it and Kurt had to admit it worked pretty well with the classic.

 **Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well, oh, that strong  
And I'm not wrong**

 **(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

 **So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh, you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

A keyboard had been rolled on the stage while the camera's had turned to Jeff and Nick who did the rap part.

Blaine had taken a seat behind the keyboard and started playing the last bridge, singing on his own as he poured every feeling into it.

 **'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**

Blaine kept on playing a little longer until the notes slowly quiet down.

Jeff and Nick wrapped Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine patted them on the back carefully as they made their way towards the judges.

The crowd was still applauding as they stood next to Olly.

"Well that was a whole different take on a classic, guys," Olly started.

They all nodded, knowing it was a risk they took but somehow they felt like it worked for them.

"Let's listen first to Nona," Olly said as they all turned a bit more to put all their attention on Nona.

"Before we go to this, may I first ask you Blaine what has been going on the past week," asked Nona with a frown on her face.

Blaine let out a sigh but he nodded as he took the microphone from Olly, "Yes you may ask me. I want to clear it up for once and for all because even though I did put out a statement, it seems like people still don't believe me."

Jeff and Nick had wrapped an arm around his waist and Jeff was even leaning his head on his shoulder. It made him love his friends even more.

"I have no relationship with Sebastian but I do have a relationship with Kurt. We've been together for a while now and we are happy together. I hope by me saying this right now that people will stop speculating that Kurt hacked my facebook and so on. I don't want any fights and focus on the competition but I do would like it if Sebastian would stop sending out wrong messages in the world."

Nona nodded her head, "thank you for clearing that up. I'm glad to see though that it didn't stop you guys from turning this into a good performance. I do think I got spoiled last time though because that performance was spectacular! I would love to see more like that from you guys! But by this circumstances, I totally can see your song choice. Well done guys!"

Blaine nodded in thanks as Nick and Jeff squeezed his waist.

Dean was the next one to speak, "I have to follow Nona. You guys spoiled us last week and I really want to see more like that next week. I did like though how you put a rap part in such a classic. Well done guys!"

Michael frowned next to him, "I have to disagree. I don't think you should mess with such a classic song. I do think you guys have to work a bit on the show itself though. Surprise me if you go through next week."

A few people shouted their disagreement through the room but Blaine knew they were all right. They had kept it simple this week because it fitted the song but also because Blaine had been a bit under the weather.

Leona was the last one to talk, "first of all, I want to tell you to take good care of my team member," she said with a smile as she pointed towards Blaine. Blaine chuckled as he felt his cheeks burn a bit and Jeff and Nick started laughing and patting on Blaine's back.

"That said," said Leona with a smirk on her face, "I'd like to agree with Dean and Nona. I'm sure you guys will figure something out to surprise us next time though. Hope to see you next week!"

Blaine, Jeff and Nick all nodded as they said bye to Olly before they made their way to the backstage room to watch from there, not really wanting to stay with Sebastian in the same room without Kurt.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was standing at the side room. He gave Blaine a soft kiss on his cheek before he waved him away. He was proud of Blaine but right now he needed to focus on his own performance.

He heard his video play in the background as he was waiting.

"Hi everyone, we made it another week! I'm so happy I can say I'm by the last 6 candidates. Last week was tough on me because I had to see Mercedes go who was a really good friend of mine. And to add on that there was all the drama of the past few days. So tonight I want to forget about all the bad things and do something fun. I want to sing a song to Blaine tonight. The song is one I found a few days ago and it seemed perfect for this situation we got ourselves in. This one's for you."

Kurt smiled as he heard his words being said. He made his way on the stage and took a stand behind the microphone.

The music started playing as the lights dimmed. A soft blueish spot was on him as he started singing.

 **Look around  
There's no one but you and me  
Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be  
There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright**

On the background their started to play a slide show with pictures and short videos of him and Blaine as he went into the bridge.

 **Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you**

 **Take me now  
The world's such a crazy place  
When the walls come down  
You'll know I'm here to stay  
There's nothing I would change  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright**

And then there started falling rain out of the ceiling as soft smoke started filling the stage. They had put plastic on the stage to protect it as Kurt started singing as he looked up to let the water fall on his face.

 **Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you**

 **There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright**

 **Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you  
Between the raindrops with you  
Between the raindrops with you**

The water stopped falling as the studio cleared up and it felt like the sun started shining again.

People started clapping as he hit the last notes and Kurt couldn't help but let a giggle escape his lips as he made his way towards Olly.

"Now that was something else," Olly said as he watched a quiet wet Kurt stand next to him.

Kurt smiled towards him, "I should have thought this through. I ruined a very beautiful suit."

Olly started chuckling as Leona, Nona and Dean joined him. "Let's hear what the judges have to say.

Leona smiled as she started talking first, "that was amazing performance Kurt. Next week no water though."

Kurt chuckled as he winked to Leona, knowing she secretly had loved the idea.

Nona was the next to talk, "I didn't know the song but I'll be looking it up for sure. I think you did really well this week Kurt."

Kurt nodded gratefully as they turned to Dean. "I liked the special touch with the rain. I do hope they have fresh clothes for you backstage. Keep it up Kurt!"

Kurt chuckled as he took the microphone, "I do have some spare clothes."

Dean put up his thumbs. And then it was time for Michael, "I never thought I would see rain fall down this studio. I did think it was a good performance tough. Next week you better do as good!"

Kurt grinned as he thanked the judges and wrapped Olly in a sideways hug before he made his way towards the backstage, knowing Blaine would be waiting for him.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked towards the backstage room and first went to another room to put on some different clothes.

Than he walked into the backstage room but as soon as he walked inside, he wished he had stayed in the other room a little bit longer.

Blaine and Sebastian were almost standing chest to chest and it was like no one dared to say something as Blaine almost looked red with anger while Sebastian wore a proud smirk.

Kurt cleared his throat and it was like all eyes were suddenly on him.

Blaine seemed to relax more and Jeff and Nick took that as their chance to take Blaine to the side, hoping there were no cameras around filming the drama.

Sebastian walked towards him with a smirk on his face until he was almost standing right in front of Kurt.

"What is your problem," Kurt asked as he walked around him and instead walked towards Blaine.

At least that was the plan until Sebastian stopped him by taking his wrist.

Kurt turned around very slowly and snatched his wrist out of the grip Sebastian had on it.

"I'm sick of all the drama you are causing," said Kurt in his quiet but very bitchy voice. "You have tried to get to Blaine since the first day here. He told you no. I'm going to tell you this once more and you better listen carefully. By saying that you are together with someone, doesn't mean you are really with someone. And in this case, it will never happen. I'm not gone be a bitch and tell you that Blaine is mine but I do want you to stay away from him as long as we are together. So please stop the fake news and just turn around and walk away."

Kurt didn't realize he had leaned closer until he finally leaned back. He just turned around to take a seat next to Blaine who leaned in his side and cuddled him closer while Jeff and Nick were patting him on his back.

They didn't notice how Sebastian started freaking out. At least they didn't, until the sound of the television crashing on the floor made the whole room quiet down.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. It took me 3 days of rewiting this over and over but I think I finally got it right which is why I'm updating today. I hope you guys like it as well! I know it's highly unlikely they would get water out of the ceiling, but you have to admit it would be fun right? :) Anyway, let me know what you think and please let me know any songs you would like to see in here as for example the group song? I'm out of songs almost! Lots of love xoxo**

 **ps. the songs I used are cake by the ocean by DNCE (group song) - bad day by Daniel Powter (the warblers) - between the raindrops by Lifehouse ft Natasha Bedingfield (Kurt)**


	13. A little message

Hi everyone

I'm sure this is probably not what you expected when you saw there was a new chapter but I really wanted to give you guys a reason why I haven't uploaded in a long time. I'm in my last year as many of you know and I've been bussy with my stage. The past few weeks I went from going to work, writing reports and going to sleep over and over again. After all the writing and working, I didn't feel the urge to write.

I tried to write though but after two lines written over and over again, I lost my spark to write. So with that being sad, I hope you guys understand that i'll wait another 4 weeks (my stage ends than) so I have to time to write on my own time and write something I actually stand fully behind. Not something messily written in between reports. This story is not abandoned (i wouldn't do that), it's just on a hold until I feel rested again and feel like what I write is good enough.

I hope you guys will still be here in 4 weeks and I look forward to finish my stories and maybe start a new one this summer!

Lots of love

Glee-Klaine


	14. Chapter 12: cleaning the mess we made

It was like time stood still in the small room. The deafening sound of the television hitting the ground made everyone look up in shock.

Even Sebastian seemed to be shocked himself when he looked at the television on the ground in a million pieces as his face still had the red color it had spotted earlier.

Sebastian looked up and noticed that all eyes were on him which seemed to make his face turn even more red.

He pointed angrily towards Kurt and Blaine, who had during it all cuddled closer against Kurt. "You are the reason nothing is going the way it should," he shouted angrily before he stormed out of the room, almost knocking over Luna who came back from her own performance.

She looked down at the ground while her mouth slowly opened and a soft owe escaped her lips. "What is going on here?"

But no one seemed to be able to answer.

 **.:*break*:.**

Everything was quiet in the backstage room now there was no more sound of the television playing.

Sebastian had disappeared to god knows where but no one seemed to mind him being far away.

Blaine had cuddled himself close in Kurt's side and had not left his side ever since, like he just needed to be close to Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh as he looked at Jeff and Nick who looked themselves in shock as they looked over the broken television that the crew was cleaning away.

It had never been so quiet in the backstage room. No words were spoken and no one really know how to break the ice again.

 **.:*break*:.**

They were all standing on a line waiting for the votes to be announced.

Sebastian had reappeared out of nowhere and looked all cleaned up when he appeared on the stage.

Luke seemed to notice when Kurt started tensing and took a spot right in between, probably not wanting to see any fights.

Olly behaved perfectly as he looked like he didn't know what had happened behind the scenes a few minutes ago.

"Tonight, one of our contestants is going to need to leave our competition. Our first contestant to go through to our quarter finals is…" Olly started.

The room was very quiet like no one seemed to breath.

Kurt was though. The lights suddenly felt way to warm and he felt a drip of sweat follow the line of his back.

"The warblers, congratulations!"

A few girls in the front row started shouting but the guys didn't seem to notice as Jeff had already wrapped them all into tight hugs.

When they finally let go of each other, they fist bumped Nona and left the stage with one last wave.

Blaine gave Kurt a very secrete thumbs up as he left the stage. It always made Kurt's heart warm a bit.

The next one to leave the stage had been Luna who was very happy to get through to another round as she was the only girl left in the competition.

Roy also was safe another week which meant only the 3 candidates of Leona were standing on the stage.

It kind of seemed logical that one of them had to go and Kurt crossed his fingers it would be Sebastian.

When luke was called safe, he gave Kurt a tight hug and wished him luck.

Now it was just him and Sebastian on the stage left, he felt the nervous butterflies go through his stomach once again.

And then he heard his name, loud and clearly and he looked at Leona who smiled proudly and hugged him tightly.

He didn't even bother giving Sebastian one last glance as he ran off the stage, right into Blaine's waiting arms.

Tonight no one seemed interested in saying goodbye to Sebastian. Everyone just was relieved and hoped the atmosphere around the group would slowly get better like it used.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt blinked his eyes open slowly as he cuddled closer against Blaine's chest.

"We made it to quarter finals," he whispered quietly to himself. He didn't realize Blane was awake until he felt a wet kiss being pressed against his forehead."Does this mean we are official competition now?"

Kurt slapped his chest playfully, "we have been competition all this while."

"Is that so now," Blaine asked as he playfully lifted his eyebrow, "so that means I'm sleeping with the enemy."

Kurt let out a giggle as he looked at Blaine's face, "the cutest one though."

Blaine smiled softly as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Promise me something."

Kurt looked curiously at Blaine as he carefully cupped his cheek. "Anything."

Blaine brushed away a stray of hair that had fallen over his forehead, "no matter what happens in the competition and no matter how many people will try to get between us, we'll make it through this competition."

Kurt smiled at him softly, "I wouldn't want it anyway."

And then he leaned forward and kissed Blaine until his mind couldn't think about anything other than Kurt.

 **.:*break*:.**

When Kurt and Blaine finally emerged from their room, they found Jeff and Nick behind a laptop while eating breakfast.

Nick smiled a tight smile as he watched them come out of the room, "good, you guys are up. We were just considering taking straws to see who had to come and wake you up."

Kurt frowned, "why would we need to wake up? It's our free day."

Jeff winced, "actually we are called into an emergency meeting with the producers of America's got talent to talk about last night and probably to figure out who leaked last night to the press."

Kurt who had just been drinking from his cup of coffee, almost chocked on his sip, "seriously? You got to be kidding me? I hoped this drama would finally be over."

Blaine pressed a kiss against his cheek, "it's ok. They probably just want to talk about what happened and see if everyone is ok. And after that, we can have a movie afternoon."

Jeff and Nick cheered as they heard the plans. Kurt rolled his eyes in response, "that's ok. Before we go I need to eat at least one thing and drink my cup of coffee."

Jeff shrugged, "you still got time. We need to leave in fifteen minutes. Come on Nick, let's get changed."

And with that it was only Kurt and Blaine, each in their own thoughts as they quietly ate their breakfast.

 ** _.:*break*:._**

Everyone slowly started filling the meeting room in the tv network's headquarters.

Kyle walked calmly in the room as he looked over the room, like he was casually checking if everyone was there.

"Ok, let's get this started," he said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

He opened the laptop he had been holding and got it attached to the beamer.

On the screen came a page on the internet. Kurt started scanning the words as he waited for Kyle to speak up.

In big letters was spelled above the article: **When a love triangle turns into a fight with big consequence.**

Beneath it stood a picture of Kurt and Blaine from their Facebook. Next to it was Sebastian photoshopped with a big red line between them.

Kyle scrolled down a bit so everyone could read the whole article.

 _Last night during America's newest sensation, we got threated on a lot of sensation. It all started last week when rumors appeared of Blaine Anderson his love life. Was he dating Sebastian like he claimed or was he dating Kurt? No one was certain as rumors of hacking and lies were thrown across the twitter accounts of the candidates._

 _Blaine Anderson, member of the warblers, did clear up most of it during the show last night. Telling once and for all that he was dating Kurt Hummel but wanted the focus to be on the competition and not on his relationship that they had kept secret for a while._

 _At the end of the night, Sebastian Smythe was send home, which people could see as a reaction of the many fans after all the lies that had been spread by the contestant. But less is true. Inside sources have given us the real story._

 _Apparently a fight broke lose after Blaine Anderson had once and for all cleared up the rumors, much to displease for Sebastian Smythe. A big fight broke loose behind the scenes while Kurt Hummel was giving his all on the stage. Our inside source confirmed to us that nasty words were shouted across the room and no one dared to come in between. The only ones who tried to break up their fights were Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval who were trying to keep Blaine back as they were the closest to fighting._

 _When Kurt Hummel appeared, hell must have broken lose. He mingled himself in the heated conversation which ended with a very angry Sebastian Smythe who in the end broke the whole backstage room with big damage as an end result._

 _Is it a coincidence that he left the competition after what happened backstage or is their more to come to light? We keep you guys updated!_

Kurt rolled his eyes when he came near the end of the article. Of course this would happen. He could have expected this, but he didn't. He hadn't thought about it one moment, too happy to see Sebastian leave the competition.

When everyone seemed to have read the article, Kyle started speaking again, "now I don't know if any of you leaked this or someone who works at the backstage but I wanted to get you all together to talk about what happened and tell you once more that you have a secrecy contract and you are not allowed to speak about such stuff."

Everyone nodded at Kyle's words and Kyle seemed pleased with that, "now Sebastian was voted off the show. We didn't put him off the show because we didn't want anything like this to happen. Sebastian has been taken separately as well and has left to his home already. He is also sworn to not talk about this situation."

Everyone seemed relieved at those words.

"Now is there anyone who would like to add something or talk about what happened last night?"

Everyone shook his head.

"Ok, now all of you can go except the warblers and Kurt."

Kurt looked at Blaine with worried and got a few glances filled with sympathy as the others left the room.

Kyle seemed to sense his distress and when the door closed, he immediately tried to make them relax, "it's fine guys. I was just wondering if you guys were up to releasing a statement. I know I said we wouldn't communicate about this but I think it would be best for once and for all to get this mess out of the way so you guys can concentrate on the competition."

Blaine and Kurt agreed and Jeff and Nick were up to make a short statement as well.

They sat closely together with the publicity manager of the show and worked their way through a few different statements. In the end they settled for one statement that would hold the statement of Kurt, Blaine and Jeff & Nick.

 _Dear America's Newest Sensation watchers,_

 _We know a lot of things has been going on the past few weeks and many articles have been written involving our personal lives._

 _We'd like to clear up everything for once and for all and we hope sincerely that this last statement is enough to get the focus back on the competition._

 _Last night was a tough one for all of us just like the past few weeks has been. It may have added a bit more steam to everything going on together with the nerves to settle for the quarter finals._

 _Some things have happened that never should have happened and we are sincerely sorry if we ever did anything to hurt Sebastian Smythe in any way._

 _We are sad to see him leave the competition as he was a very talented singer and we wish him all the best in his further career and life._

 _As sadly as we are to see competitor after competitor leave the competition, we need to focus back on the competition. This hasn't only been weighting down on us but also on Blaine's team members, Nick and Jeff._

 _We'd like to thank them for everything they have did for us as well the whole crew of America's newest sensation for helping us through this week._

 _We hope the press will now back off a bit and we can get focused again on what we are really here for. We never wanted our relationship to be a public affair and hope we can make it as private as possible and you guys can accept that._

 _We also like to thank all the people who have supported us through this week! We hear the love and we can't thank you guys enough for this!_

 _Sincerely_

 _Kurt & Blaine_

Blaine hugged Kurt as he read over the statement once more. "You ok with this," he asked once more to be sure.

Kurt nodded his head, "let's hope this will be the last one we have to release."

Blaine kissed his cheek softly and after a short talk with Kyle, they were released for the day.

Jeff smiled softly as he watched the couple walk behind them, "they will be ok right?" he asked Nick.

Nick nodded his head, "they will be. Kurt is good for him. Now let's see if we can convince them on that movie afternoon they promised."

In the end, they watched 4 movies, each one of them picking one. But no one could remember the last one as they were all soundly asleep on the couches with the tv still quietly playing in the background.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, like I've promised, I'm back :). I'm officially done with my traineeship and got offered a job for a few days during my 3 month break. So I'll be bussy in a few days again but not as bussy like during my traineeship when I had to write all kind of reports.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and are still here :). I'll try to update more during my break! I also started writing a bit on a new story when I was struck by an idea. I already finished one chapter and am hesitating to post it. It's about a superfan, Kurt Hummel, who buys a pas to meet Blaine Anderson and his group. They play games during the meet and greet and just hang out (got the idea when I saw pics from DNE their meet and greets). And well someone has an eye for only one person. I decided to post it if I get 10 people telling they want to read it :) Otherwise you'll just have to wait until I finish all my stories haha ;)**

 **Hope you guys liked it and hopefully I see you guys next chapter? Let me know what you think!**

 **Lots of love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 13: Quarter finals

Blaine smiled softly as he watched Kurt walk through the crowd, laughing at something Luna, Luke and Roy were telling him.

It was crazy how much the atmosphere had changed over the past few days.

It was like the tension had left the room and people were slowly starting to come out of their shells.

He was lost in thoughts that he hadn't noticed how the group had come to a stop right in front of them.

It was only when he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek that he was snapped out of his thoughts.

He smiled softly towards Kurt and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his lips.

"So this is it right," he asked the whole group "our last show before we know who is going to go to semi-finals."

They all nodded. Blaine could feel some of the nerves some were having but he could also see how all of them just wanted to give an amazing show.

"It's weird that this is our last group number for the last of the show," Kurt said softly as he bit on his lip, "I kind of got used to it."

Roy grinned, "Let's just make most of it."

They shared a group hug before everyone went to take his place.

Blaine took a chance and sneaked a look once more towards Kurt. To his relieve, he was looking back at him with a soft smile.

Blaine winked at him before their cue was given and all of them took their place on the pitch black stage.

 **.:*break*:.**

The music filled the room as a grey spot shined on Luna who started singing along on the melody.

 **I don't wanna be your lover  
I don't wanna be your fool...  
Pick me up whenever you want it  
Throw me down when you are through**

Her spot slowly went out as it started to shine on Roy next to her.

 **Cause I've learned more from what's missing  
It's about you and not about you  
I know I made some bad decisions  
But my last one was you...**

The spot shifted from Roy towards Luke as he started singing the next verse.

 **Next to you are those lies, lies, lies  
How it feels when love dies, dies, dies  
And you told me goodbye, bye, bye  
I don't know when it's over, when it's over**

The spot started to shine on all of them as they came together in the middle and gave their all on the bridge.

 **You don't know love 'til it tears up your heart  
And cuts it and leaves you with scars  
You're still feeling  
You don't know love...  
You don't know love...**

Next up where the warblers who looked over the crowd as they started singing together in harmony.

 **You say I can't do better  
Better than someone like you  
What I feel, can't write in a letter  
So I wrote this for you**

Kurt took the middle in front of the whole group and gave his all in the next verse.

 **Next to you are those lies, lies, lies  
How it feels when love dies, dies, dies  
And you told me goodbye, bye, bye  
I don't know when it's over, when it's over**

Kurt met back by the group as they all got together, each an arm around the other still while giving their best performance.

 **You don't know love 'til it tears up your heart  
And cuts it and leaves you with scars  
You're still feeling  
You don't know love  
You don't know love**

 **You don't know love 'til it feels like you died when it's missing  
It leaves you blind with no vision  
You don't know love  
You don't know love**

 **(You, you, you, you)  
You won't ever get no better  
(You, you, you, you)  
Got a lot more to lose  
(You, you, you, you)  
You won't ever, ever get it  
You don't know love  
You don't know love  
You don't know love**

The music slowly left the room and almost everyone stood up to give them a huge applause. They all bowed once before giving each other a hug and leaving the stage.

Once they were backstage, they all started laughing. No one knew really why but Kurt guessed it was the tension going by.

At this point, everyone was just glad they made it this far. They gave Luna and Luke thumbs up as they went to the backstage room.

Kurt cuddling immediately against Blaine's chest as Jeff and Nick started talking with Roy.

It was strange how the last time they had been there, there had been pieces of a broken television all over the ground.

Now it was like nothing had happened. A brand new television was hanging on the wall and the couches got back in place just like before.

He looked at Blaine who looked like he had gotten the same thought.

Instead of saying a word about it, they just shared a sweet kiss. It was in the past. Now they had to focus on semifinals.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt and the warblers were standing in the backstage room. It was a little double of a feeling because Kurt knew that even though Blaine would see part of his performance, there would be no way he would be able to see his performance.

Blaine pressed a soft kiss on his lips as he was called to go on stage.

Jeff and Nick gave him one last hug before he took off towards the side of the stage.

Kurt checked one last time if everyone was sitting in the right place as he listened to himself on the screen.

They had opted to go for a fun video this week, leaving the mess behind and just focusing on how fun it was to be in america's newest sensation.

Kurt could hear himself giggling as the small fragment was played where Kurt had been hanging out with all of them and they had taking his camera to make videos of all of them doing funny faces.

And then they heard Jeff say, "we are the best."

Kurt chuckled as his nerves eased away. He heard Olly make his announcement and before he knew it he was standing on the stage.

He was surrounded by many dancers and it was the first time he was going to give a performance like this. Just one for fun and he hoped people would appreciate it and it would show them he could do many things.

The music started filling the room and he heard already some gasps fill the room.

Kurt took stage next to the guy he would be dancing with and hoped they wouldn't messed up. They had made the choice to do different couples. There were girls dancing with girls, guys dancing with guys and guys with girls.

They all started dancing around them as Kurt leaned against the make shift bar and started singing as he motioned for the guy who he would be dancing to, to come closer with his finger.

 **Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said you're holding back,  
He said shut up and dance with me!  
This guy is my destiny  
He said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me**

The guy winked him over and Kurt walked towards him with as much confidence as possible. Getting his best moves up as they had done studying this choreography.

 **We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and faded light  
Oh we were born to get together,  
Born to get together.**

The guy took his arm as he started singing the next line and they started dancing together.

 **He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said**

They all started dancing together in a fun choreography as Kurt went to the bridge.

 **Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said you're holding back,  
He said shut up and dance with me!  
This guy is my destiny  
He said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me**

Kurt went back to the makeshift bar and started sipping on the supposed to be drink by the bar as he looked for a bit before he needed to sing again.

He acted like he was totally swooning over this guy as he started singing again.

 **A backless suit and some beat up sneaks,  
My discotheque Romeo teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as he looked at me.  
I knew we were born to be together,  
Born to be together**

 **He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said**

Kurt went back to the middle and they all went back to the choreography.

 **Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said you're holding back,  
He said shut up and dance with me!  
This guy is my destiny  
He said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me**

The funky in between beat started playing and Kurt gave it his all as he started doing some breakdance moves, something probably no one knew he could. When he was finished, he did a leap around the guys arm before doing a split on the ground with a big grin as he heard some guys groan in the audience.

He went back to a standing position as he started singing the last part.

 **Deep in his eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.**

 **He took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and he said**

 **h don't you dare look back  
Just keep you're eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance!**

 **Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said you're holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me**

 **Oh oh oh shut up dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up dance with me**

Kurt was entirely out of breath as they finished their last moves. At least he hoped it hadn't showed during his performance but he knew it probably hadn't as he had many experience dancing and singing together.

The applause run around the room as Kurt hugged some of the dancers before making his way towards Olly.

"Now that was something entirely different for you, Kurt," Olly said with a grin.

Kurt smiled, "I got quite a few people asking me to do something funky so I thought tonight would be a good chance to show people I can take on different styles."

Olly nodded in approval, "let's talk to Michael first."

Kurt held his breath, this was the toughest man to convince and he knew if he was ok with it, the others would be as well.

"Now that was something different Kurt. I have to say I'm surprised that you would pick something like this. But you showed you could dance and sing at the same time which means you can make it as a performer. Good one, Kurt," he said with his strict face.

Kurt smiled gratefully as a sigh escaped his lips in relieve.

Next up was Nona. "I have to say the same thing. Excellent performance and I'm glad to see you can sing and dance without getting out of breath. It's something very few are given."

Kurt grinned, "the joy of being a cheerleader long long ago."

Nona chuckled, "that explains the split."

Leona giggled next to her, "I wish I was that bendy. Loved the chance you took, loved the dancing and the singing. You are one of a kind Kurt."

Last to speak was Dean. "I was surprised by everything of this performance in a good way. I'm curious what you will bring in the semifinals."

Kurt chuckled, "let's hope I'll get a chance to show it to people."

He waved one last time before he ran off the backstage, giving Blaine a quick kiss before he went to remove all the things he needed to do his performance.

He hoped it would be quick enough so he would be able to see the last of the performance.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine, Jeff and Nick appeared on the stage as the background started showing them through some streets. As the music started playing, some started squealing because they knew this song.

On the stage stood three cool vintage looking mopeds together with a group of dancers.

Blaine, Jeff and Nick all wore leather jackets, each a different style and in black. Together with some different colored shirts and jeans that were ripped up.

Jeff started the first part as they listened to the music.

 **I went to the moped store, said, "Fuck it."  
Salesman's like "What up, what's your budget?"  
And I'm like "Honestly, I don't know nothing about mopeds."  
He said "I got the one for you, follow me."  
Oh it's too real  
Chromed out mirror, I don't need a windshield  
Banana seat, a canopy on two wheels  
Eight hundred cash, that's a hell of a deal**

Jeff, Nick and Blaine all got together on their mopeds as they started doing the next part together.

 **I'm headed downtown, cruising through the alley  
Tip-toeing in the street like Dally  
Pulled up, moped to the valley  
Whitewalls on the wheels like mayonnaise  
Dope, my crew is ill, and all we need is two good wheels  
Got gas in the tank, cash in the bank  
And a bad little mama with her ass in my face  
I'mma lick that, stick that, break her off (Kit-Kat)  
Snuck her in backstage, you don't need a wristband  
Dope**

Blaine grinned as he took the next rapping verse. It was something he had trained himself on even more and while he still wasn't as good as Jeff and Nick, he did an amazing job.

 **Killing the game 'bout to catch a body  
Passed the Harley, Dukie own a Ducati  
Timbaland, Khaled, Scott Storch, Birdman  
God damn man, everybody got Bugattis  
But I'mma keep it hella 1987  
Head into the dealership and drop a stack and cop a Kawasaki  
I'm stunting on everybody, hella raw, pass the wasabi**

Nick slapped him a high five as they stepped of their mopeds and started doing the next verse.

 **I'm so low that my cajones almost dragging on the concrete  
My seat is leather, alright, I'm lying, it's pleather  
But girl, we could still ride together  
You don't need an Uber, you don't need a cab  
Fuck a bus pass, you got a moped man  
She got 1988 Mariah Carey hair  
Very rare, mom jeans on her derriere  
Throwing up the West Side as we tear in the air  
Stop by Pike Place, throwing fish to a player**

Blaine started taking the next verse. Taking every breath he could so he could belt out the long noises as perfectly as possible.

 **Downtown, downtown downtown  
Downtown, downtown downtown  
she has her arms around your waist  
With a balance that could keep us safe  
Have you ever felt the warm embrace  
Of the leather seat between your legs**

 **downtown  
You don't want no beef, boy  
Know I run the streets, boy  
Better follow me towards  
downtown  
What you see is what you get girl  
Don't ever forget girl  
Ain't seen nothing yet until you're  
Downtown**

Next thing they knew, the dancers had split in two groups and standing in front of each other like they were trying not to get in a fight while Nick, Blaine and Jeff rapped the next verse.

 **Dope  
Cut the bullshit  
Get off my mullet  
Stone washed, so raw  
Moped like a bullet  
peeyow!  
It can't catch me  
A po-po can't reprimand me  
I'm in a B-Boy stance, I'm not dancing  
I got your girl on the back going tandem  
Because I'm too damn quick, I'm too damn slick  
Whole downtown yelling out, "Who that is?"**

Nick did the next part as they jumped back on their mopeds while each had a partner on their back doing some tricks.

 **It's me, the N the I-C the K  
Stunting like a French pimp from back in the day  
I take her to Pend Oreille and I watch her skate  
I mean, water ski, ollie ollie oxen free  
I'm perusing down fourth and they watching me  
I do a handstand, an eagle lands on my seat  
Well hello, but baby, the kickstand ain't free  
Now do you or do you not wanna ride with me  
I got one girl, I got two wheels  
She a big girl but ain't a big deal  
I like a big girl, I like 'em sassy  
Going down the backstreet listening to Blackstreet  
Running around the whole town  
Neighbors yelling at me like, "You need to slow down."  
Going thirty-eight, Dan, chill the fuck out  
Mow your damn lawn and sit the hell down**

By the time Nick had done the next part, they were all standing in front of the crowd and doing the exact same dance like Macklemore did in his music video. They had laughed a lot while learning which had taken them more time but in the end it turned out pretty ok and most fan girls in the front were screaming very loudly at their moves. Jeff meanwhile rapped the part.

 **If I only had one helmet I would give it to you, give it to you  
Cruising down Broadway, girl, what a wonderful view, wonderful view  
There's layers to this shit player, Tiramisu, Tiramisu  
Let my coat-tail drag but I ain't tearing my suit, tearing my suit**

In the end they stood in the front and sang all together. Their arms wrapped around the others as they stood in a half circle. Singing the last part while goofing around a bit.

 **Downtown, downtown downtown  
Downtown, downtown  
She has her arms around your waist  
With a balance that could keep us safe  
downtown  
Have you ever felt the warm embrace  
downtown  
Of the leather seat between your legs  
hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey  
hey-ey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey  
downtown  
You don't want no beef, boy  
Know I run the streets, boy  
Better follow me towards  
downtown  
What you see is what you get girl  
Don't ever forget girl  
Ain't seen nothing yet until you're  
Downtown**

 **You don't want no beef, boy  
Know I run the streets, boy  
Better follow me towards  
downtown**

 **What you see is what you get girl  
Don't ever forget girl  
Ain't seen nothing yet until you're  
downtown**

Blaine, Jeff and Nick were all out of breath as the music slowly came to an end. They gave each other hugs before they made their way to Olly.

"Looks like this week everyone went all out. You guys got some raps," Olly grinned.

Jeff high fived him with a grin, "that's what I say."

Blaine slapped his hand against his face as he heard Nick giggle next to him. Olly started chuckling as he turned towards the judges.

"Let's start with Leona. Tell us Leona, what did you think of this performance," he asked.

Leone grinned, "You guys killed it. It's going be so tough to choose who is going through this week as we are only with 5 more left. You had some serious bravery to take on this song from Macklemore. It was a killer hit and you guys did perfectly fine. And Jeff and Nick, you guys can rap."

Jeff grinned from ear to ear as Nick gave him a high five this time.

Michael was the next to speak. "I think this song was very good for you guys. Showed off some of your ranges but also showed you guys can do some dancing. I do think this song had too much rap into it. I think you guys should stick with doing a little rap and more singing."

Some boohs were heard into the place but Michael just shook his head.

Olly shrugged and gave the word to Nona. "The singing, rapping and dancing worked with this song. I just want to see a little bit more of your own entity in the whole performance and maybe even in changing the song a bit."

Blaine took the microphone from Olly and smiled politely at her, "I totally understand you but honestly this song is perfect just the way it is."

Some Macklemore fan in the crowd gave a loud cheer and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that.

Dean was the last to speak "I loved this performance. Keep it up guys!"

Olly sent them off with a goodbye and with a last wave to the crowd they disappeared in the backstage room.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was sitting on the couch with his mouth still a little agape. Luna and Luke, who were back in the backstage room as Roy had gone to prepare themselves for their performance, were still smirking next to him.

"Your boy got some moves. He might now want to see the small patch of drool dripping down your chin," Luna chuckled.

Kurt snapped out of it and looked at Roy, "what did you just say?"

Luna and Luke started laughing rather loudly at Kurt's view. Kurt just looked confused at him.

He didn't even noticed when Blaine, Jeff and Nick came in the room, all of them looking confused as well but Jeff couldn't help but laugh along.

"Which joke did we just miss," he asked with a grin on his face as he popped down next to Luke. Nick took a seat on the other couch as Blaine took a seat on the lap of his boyfriend.

"Seriously Blaine, I think you killed your boy with your moves," Luke said while still laughing, "you should have seen his face."

Jeff started getting excited and was almost jumping up and down on the couch, "did you videotape it? It would be perfect if we go to next round."

Kurt started panicking the moment Jeff's words left his mouth.

"No I didn't, sadly enough," Luke said with a shake of his head. Jeff started pouting as Nick slapped him on his head.

Kurt sighed in relieve as he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"You really liked my moves," Blaine whispered in his ear. Immediately Kurt felt his face turn crimson.

"Maybe a little," he admitted quietly.

"Good because I loved your moves as well," Blaine said with a soft smile as he pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Immediately any embarrassment left Kurt's body as he looked at Blaine who was smiling sweetly towards him.

Kurt pressed a soft kiss against his lips before he hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder.

They sat like that the rest of the show, just enjoying the other performances.

Like Leona said, it was like everyone had put on his killer game. All of them had gotten out and done everything to make their performance their best and so far everyone had killed it.

Except for Luke who had fallen while jumping off one of the constructions on stage for his performance but everything looked ok as he immediately got up.

And before they knew it, they were all standing at the backstage once again.

Ready to know who would be the next to say goodbye to and who would be going to the semifinals.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm sorry for this very very late update. You have every right to be upset with me honnestly. I didn't feel much like writing the past few weeks and I started on this chapter but nothing felt right. Today I finally found what I wanted to find and started finishing this chapter. Anyway like I said before, this story is not abandoned. Honnestly I still love this story a lot and it means a lot to me. It just takes me a while to update.**

 **The songs I used in this song are Olly murs with you don't know love, Walk the moon with shut up and dance to me and macklemore ft Ryan Lewis with downtown. I love all these songs and they seemed to work for me this chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and I see you next chapter hopefully (I'll try to update quicker. Pinky promise.)**

 **Lots of love xoxo**


	16. Chapter 14: Rehearsal week

Kurt looked to his right over the stage. It surprised him as he thought back to the beginning when the stage was almost full.

Now they were only a few more left. Ready to lose one of them once again.

Olly came on the stage and the room grew quiet.

"Today we'll know who is going to the semifinals! But first we have to say goodbye to one more person."

Olly opened the envelope he was holding and looked over all of them.

"The first one to make it to the semifinals is," Olly started. Kurt rubbed his hands together from the suspense. "Luna."

People started cheering and applauding for her as she shook hands with her coach Dean and waved once more to the crowd.

"To join her backstage is….. Roy."

Roy let out a big sigh of relief and waved to the people as well before making his way to join Luna.

"Also makes it to the semifinals…," Olly started. Kurt looked to his right to see Blaine look at him with a soft smile on his face. Kurt smiled softly back at him when he heard it, "Kurt."

The crowd started cheering as well for him and Kurt let out a big sigh of relief as he hugged Leona. He gave some thumbs up to the warblers when he left the stage when he saw Blaine's eyes watching him. He hoped they could both make it to the next round.

He heard Olly try to make the crowd grow even more tense as he hugged Luna and Roy backstage. They wrapped him into their arms as they watched from the backstage who would join them last.

Luna and Roy were supporting for both but Kurt couldn't help but support for the warblers a little more.

Time seemed to go on and on forever but then he heard Olly say the words of relieve, "THE WARBLERS!"

He heard some girls cheer in the crowd as Jeff, Blaine and Nick fell into each other's arms. Jeff tried to mess with Blaine's hair who slapped his hand away.

Kurt chuckled and ran up the stage as they got the cue they could and went to hug his boyfriend and friends as the others started hugging Luke.

The last view the people at home got were all of them wrapped into a group hug as Olly said goodbye to the viewers.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt smiled softly as he tucked his head a little more against Blaine's neck.

Blaine started chuckling softly as he tried to pull his neck away from Kurt's soft breathing.

"Good morning," he said in his raspy morning voice that Kurt loved so much.

Kurt leaned himself up on his arm and smiled down at Blaine. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well," Blaine smiled, "I honestly thought I wouldn't after last night. I still feel the butterflies in my stomach like I'm still standing on that stage."

Kurt chuckled, "well we're still here. Top 4." Kurt let out a long sigh, "I still can't believe it."

Blaine kissed him softly on his lips. "You better do because in," he looked at his watch, "an hour we have to be at the studios to learn more about these semifinals."

Kurt immediately jumped out of bed, "I get the shower first."

And with that he ran into the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Blaine in his bed, shaking his head but loving it at the same time.

 **.:*break*:.**

All the contestants were sitting in one of the large rehearsal rooms. They were talking excitedly about what was going to happen next.

Luna kept on going about how last season they had to perform with famous artists and how she really hoped that the same thing would happen this year.

All of them agreed and started to grow even more excited as they started speculating who they were going to perform with.

The room grew immediately quiet when the four coaches walked into the room.

Everyone seemed rather happy as all of them had still one contestant in the running, which was very unique for the show.

"How are you guys doing," asked Leona as she sat down on the small stage.

They all started saying they were doing ok as they nodded their heads.

"Well, you should be as you made it to the final 4!"

They all looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

"Now you only need to know what we have in store for you guys in these semifinals," said Michael.

Luna slowly leaned closer and started rubbing her hands. She looked ready to explode if she didn't get any news sooner. Jeff, Nick and Blaine softly chuckled and Kurt and Roy couldn't help joining them.

"First of all you should know that you guys will be singing 3 songs on the semifinals night," started Michael. "First of we will start with the usual group number. Second you will be singing a solo song and to end with we will team you up with a famous artist."

Luna let out a shriek that was so loud that Jeff almost jumped out of the room, much to Blaine's and Nick's hilarity.

Everyone started laughing but inward they were all dying to know who they would be singing with.

"So for the group number, you will be rehearsing today. You will have a day to perfect this number as a group. After that there will be repetitions for your solo number and the duet with the famous artist," said Nona.

Everyone started talking among themselves in excitement.

Dean cleared his throat, "now you will know who you will be performing with later this week."

That earned a pout from Blaine and Luna. Kurt chuckled softly and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Now you all should get ready for rehearsal. You only have today for your group number and it's a good one," Dean said.

The coaches said goodbye to their contestants and left the room so they could wait for their dance teacher and their mutual vocal coach to arrive.

 **.:*break*:.**

It was late in the evening before the competition when all of them were sitting at the kitchen island in Kurt and the warblers room.

They had just enjoyed some pizza and drinks as they enjoyed their last evening with 4 contestants.

Luna had a smirk on her face as she took a sip of her drink, "so guys who will you be performing with tomorrow?"

They had all kept it a secret. Everyone had started guessing at some point and tried to guess who the others would be performing with but so far no one had yet guessed.

"No Luna, it won't happen," said Kurt with a grin as he leaned closer in Blaine's embrace.

Luna pouted, "common guys, I'll know tomorrow anyway."

Roy chuckled, "so you should wait another day."

Luna let out a groan and let her head fall against the kitchen island.

Jeff started laughing and patted her on the back, "common Luna, in a few hours you'll know."

"I'm just so curious. Like what if one of you is performing with Avril Lavigne, I would die on stage," she whined.

No one could help but smile. They all knew about her Avril Lavigne obsession.

Kurt smirked, "well I'm not performing with her."

"We are neither," said the Warblers.

Luna looked hopeful at Roy, "I'm sorry."

Luna sighed, "damn it."

Kurt shrugged, "well that's already one artist to cross of the possibility list."

Roy looked at his watch, "it's getting late. I'm heading to bed. Tomorrow is a big night. You coming Luna?"

They all said goodbye before going to bed.

Tomorrow they would know who would be going to the finals. Neither of them slept really well as nerves started to grow and thoughts started going to the big price ahead of them.

* * *

 **hi guys,**

 **You have every right to be made at me. It's been a long long time. But I promised I would finish this story and I intend on keeping that promise. I wrote this chapter and am writing another chapter as we are speaking which I hope to still put online tonight. I don't know if there are many people still there (hell I don't know if I still would be here after all this time) but for the people who are still here, I promise I'll finish this story.**

 **Lots of love**

 **xoxo**


	17. Chapter 15: Semi-finals (part 1)

Luna started squealing as she ran in the backstage room. "Oh my god guys, who is performing with Justin Timberflake?"

The warblers looked at each other and high fived each other proudly at keeping it a secret.

Kurt looked at Blaine with his mouth wide open, "You met Justin Timberflake and you didn't tell me?"

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pressed a kiss against his cheek, "you didn't tell me yet who you are performing with either."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this," Kurt said, "you better introduce us later."

Blaine chuckled, "now you know about our famous artist, now who are you guys performing with?"

When no one said anything, Blaine started frowning, "seriously?"

"You'll just have to see," Kurt grinned as he stood up and started making his way towards the backstage waiting room.

All of them followed, chuckling as Blaine pouted behind them.

 **.:*break*:.**

Olly made his way on the stage, "Good evening everyone, tonight is our semifinals! We have 4 contestants left, trying to steal a place in our finals. Give it up for the warbler, Luna, Roy and Kurt."

All of them made their way on the stage as they took their designated places.

Roy was the first to start singing as in the background clip of a car driving around the coast started playing.

 **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue  
But I'm OK**

Kurt was the next one to take the verse.

 **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them  
Again**

Luna leaned against Kurt as she took the next part.

 **I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car**

The warblers started singing the next part.

 **And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop**

All of them spread over the stage as they started singing the bridge.

 **So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older**

They all started doing the complex choreography they all enjoyed doing so much. All of them were smiling as they went through it step for step as they sang in between.

 **We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older**

Luna started singing again as she walked on the small stage behind the judges while she flirted with the camera's.

 **You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you,  
I was insane**

The warblers took the next part.

 **Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tucson,  
OK**

Next up was Roy.

 **I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car  
And**

Kurt took over for the last part.

 **four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop**

They all got together in the middle to sing the last part.

 **So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older**

 **We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older**

They all hugged each other as they knew it was the last time they would be doing this together before they waved to all the people and made their way back to the backstage.

 **.:*break*:.**

Roy came running up the backstage with a huge smile on his face.

Luna chuckled, "You performed with freaking Bruno Lars. And you are walking of the stage like it was nothing."

Roy chuckled, "Now I'm so curious who you and Kurt are performing with."

Kurt grinned and shook his head, "you'll see now hush I want to see Blaine perform with freaking Justin Timberflake."

 **.:*break*:.**

Like before every performance their announcement video started playing. This time it started with the Warblers standing in their rehearsal room.

Nona grinned at them, "now you'll probably get really excited about who your famous artist will be."

The door opened and Justin Timberflake walked in the room with a huge smile on his face.

Jeff, Nick and Blaine immediately started fangirling, like the real thing. Jeff started jumping up and down as Blaine started hugging Nick with one hand covering his mouth.

The short fragment was followed with a bit of advice from Justin Timberflake before the video ended.

The image changed back towards the studio where the lights were out. The only thing heard was Olly announcing the Warblers.

The lights went on and the whole changed in something park like. There were benches and fake trees spread around the stage with a fountain. It look pretty cool. On the background, New York city, was projected.

The warblers were dressed nicely in suits. Blaine was wearing a full suit with bowtie and looked hot as hell in Kurt's opinion. Nick wore only some suit pants and a button up with a tie while Jeff whore some suit pants with a button up, a vest and a tie.

They looked really awesome and Kurt could already tell they would kill this performance.

The music started playing and Kurt let out a quiet oohh as he recognized the song.

 **.:*break*:.**

Blaine walked forward on the stage, moving along to the music, showing off some of his moves as Jeff took a seat on the bench and Nick leaned against a tree.

Blaine started singing as he flirted with one of the cameras. Something that still felt so weird:

 **Yeah, this was your city** **  
You did it all and more, broke every law except for one, babe  
Attraction, are you ready  
I know you feel it  
Pull you nearer 'til you feel it again, oh**

Nick and Jeff stood up as some background dancers come on stage. Each took one person to dance with as they did the next part together in a more rap voice.

 **I wanna do something right** **  
But we can do something better  
Ain't no time like tonight  
And we ain't trying to save it 'til later  
Stay out here living the life  
Nobody cares who we are tomorrow  
You got that lil' something I like  
A little something I've been wanting to borrow**

Blaine took over again for the next part:

 **Tonight the night's, come on surrender** **  
I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah  
Your love's a weapon  
Give your body some direction  
That's my aim  
Then, we could**

They sang the next part together:

 **Take back the night** **  
Come on, use me up until there's nothing left  
Take back the night  
Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath  
Take back the night  
Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next  
Take back the night  
So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's**

 **Take back the night, take back the night** **  
They gon' try to shut us down, I'll be damned if we gon' let them  
Take back the night, take back the night  
You know you gon' mess around and find out there ain't no one better**

 **Take back the night, oh** **  
Yeah**

Jeff used the little break to announce their special artist: "give it up for Justin Timerberflake."

Justin walked on the stage as the crowd went nuts as he started singing the next full part.

 **Rare, there's not too many** **  
No one but you and crowded rooms, we can do anything yeah  
Attraction can drive you crazy  
The way you move, you go crazy, that's incentive for me**

 **I wanna do something right** **  
But we can do something better  
Ain't no time like tonight  
And we ain't trying to save it 'til later  
Stay out here living the life  
Nobody cares who we are tomorrow  
You got that lil' something I like  
A little something I've been wanting to borrow**

 **Tonight the night's, come on surrender  
I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah  
Your love's a weapon  
Give your body some direction  
That's my aim  
Then, we could**

The warblers joined him in the next verse as they stood next to Justin Timberflake who high fived all of them.

 **Take back the night** **  
Come on, use me up until there's nothing left  
Take back the night  
Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath  
Take back the night  
Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next  
Take back the night  
So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's**

 **Take back the night, take back the night** **  
They gon' try to shut us down, I'll be damned if we gon' let them  
Take back the night, take back the night  
You know you gon' mess around and find out there ain't no one better**

Jeff and Nick first did a few moves with Blaine and Justin before Jeff and Nick did the next part more in a rap.

 **And the horns say, alright** **  
And the horns say, alright  
Uh, ooh, and the horns say, alright  
And the horns say  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Take it over  
Yeah, yeah**

And before they knew it they were all standing in a half circle singing the last part with everything they had.

 **Take back the night** **  
Come on, use me up until there's nothing left  
Take back the night  
Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath  
Take back the night  
Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next  
Take back the night  
So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's  
Take back the night**

Blaine, Nick and Jeff were all out of breath as they gave each other a hug before giving a hand to Justin Timerberflake, thanking him for performing with them.

They went over to Olly who talked for a few seconds with Justin Timberflake about his new album and they asked him what he thought about the warblers. When he said nothing but positive things, Blaine felt like he was flying.

And then it was time for the next performance. They waved to the fans before they ran to the backstage, hopefully on time to still see Kurt perform with his special guest.

 **.:*break*:.**

The small video on the start of Kurt's performance started playing. Kurt was waiting next to Leona who had a hand on his shoulder.

"When we knew about who was going to go the finals, I started looking for an artist that has a message and I think I found the perfect artist for you and the perfect song."

And then the doors were going open and Red walked into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god," Kurt squealed as he ran towards her and gave her a hand. "I love your music."

She smiled, "Let's get started then."

You could see them rehearsing without music on it so the song was still a secret and you could definitely see how much respect Kurt had for red.

And then the screen turned black and the video showed once again the stage.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was dressed neatly in some dress pants and a white button up which was rolled up on the sleeved.

He held the microphone to his lips as the music started playing. The whole background was filled with stars as the room was totally dimmed now.

There was only one spot on Kurt as he started singing.

 **Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life **

Kurt looked around the crowd as he walked around the stage.

 **Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "know it it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around **

He stopped in front of the judges as he started giving his all.

 **Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me **

Red started walking on the stage from the side of the stage. She started singing as Kurt did the background.

 **You're so mean (you're so mean)  
When you talk, (when you talk) about yourself  
You were wrong, change the voices (change the voices)  
In your head (in your head)  
Makes them like you instead **

**So complicated  
Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I see you do the same  
Oooh oooooh **

Kurt and Red started singing together.

 **Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me **

And then there were gasps in the crowd as Kurt started rapping the next part on his own. He smiled widely as he loved that he got a chance to do this.

 **The whole world scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try try try  
But we try too hard, and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
We strains ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that? **

And then Kurt took the very long note and stretched it a bit perfectly while red was standing next to him and smiling widely.

 **YEAAAH  
OOOOH **

Kurt took a deep breath before they did the next part together, smiling at each other.

 **Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me **

**You're perfect  
You're perfect **

**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me**

They were both a bit out of breath as they gave each other a hug before doing a bow.

People were standing up and clapping along for them and to Kurt it was the best feeling ever.

When he walked to Olly, he couldn't help but feel the nerves coming up. It was like suddenly he was hit with the fully reality that this was the semi-finals. The last step before he got to the grand price, the big final which he had dreamed about for so long.

Olly smiled at them and congratulated them on their performance as he did some small talk.

Kurt looked around the crowd and waved at a little girl standing in the front.

And before he knew it, they were going off the stage, waving to the people. As Luna was making herself ready to perform with Maroon 4.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped him in a hug, "don't you already have to be getting dressed for the next performance?"

"Yes and I'll leave in a minute. I just want to say you were amazing out there. I can't believe you performed with Red!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt smiled, "and I still can't believe you performed with Justin Timberflake. Now get to the dressing room to chance so we can both go to the finals."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss on his lips before he ran after Jeff and Nick.

Kurt smiled softly and rolled his eyes as Roy started making kissing sounds.

He punched him lightly on the arm as he turned towards the screen.

No matter where he would end tonight, he would still have made amazing friends and have an amazing boyfriend and that was worth so much.

* * *

 **Hi guys, a new chapter here. The first part of the live shows! I hope I didn't dissapoint any of you with the artist I chose. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you guys for reviewing and sending messages of sticking to the story :) We're closing to the final but there is still so much more to happen. It's all there already in my head, it just needs to be put on paper. See you guys soon! Lots of love xoxo**

 **Ps. the music used was Chainsmokers with close, Pink with fucking perfect and Justin Timberlake with take back the night.**


	18. Chapter 16: Semi-finals (part 2)

Kurt walked out of his backstage room. Dressed in a new pair of clothes, ready for his solo performance.

And just in time to see the warblers perform their song.

 **.:*break*:.**

The warblers were sitting on bar chairs on the middle of the stage, all dressed in darker colors.

In the back there were only mirrors, reflecting the crowd.

Jeff was the first one to take the microphone and start his part.

 **Uh  
With everything happening today  
You don't know whether you're coming or going  
But you think that you're on your way  
Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it, woo.  
Look at me when I'm talking to you  
You looking at me but I'm looking through you  
I see the blood in your eyes  
I see the love in disguise  
I see the pain hidden in your pride  
I see you're not satisfied  
And I don't see nobody else  
I see myself I'm looking at the...**

Blaine took his microphone and started singing.

 **Mirror on the wall , here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again?**

Nick took the next part.

 **Uh, I see the truth in your lies** **  
I see nobody by your side  
But I'm with you when you are all alone  
And you correct me when I'm looking wrong  
I see the guilt beneath the shame  
I see your soul through your window pane  
I see the scars that remain  
I see you Sterling, I'm looking at the...**

Blaine took again the next part.

 **Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again?**

Blaine took the next rapping part.

 **Looking at me now I can see my past** **  
Damn, I look just like my fucking dad  
Light it up, that's smoke in mirrors  
I even look good in the broken mirror  
I see my mamma smile–that's a blessing  
I see the change, I see the message  
And no message could've been any clearer  
So I'm startin' with the man in the...**

 **Mirror on the wall,**

Nick said next.

 **MJ taught me that.**

Blaine did the last part.

 **Here we are again** **  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we talkin' to each other again?**

The warblers stood up from their bar chairs as applause filled the place.

They walked towards Olly and shook hands with Olly.

"So that was something totally different then the past few weeks guys," Olly started.

Blaine nodded, "It was. We wanted to show we could do different kind of songs. Some are all about fun, some are more about the emotions behind it."

Olly nodded, "Well let's hear what the judges think about your performance this week. Let's start with Dean."

Dean nodded his head, "Well guys, like always you sounded very well on stage. I just might have expected a little more of it as it was the last solo performance before the finals. I have some mixed feelings."

Jeff started pouting and Nick wrapped his arm around him.

Next was Leona. "I think you guys took a risk performing such a low key song this last week but I really enjoyed it! You guys better make it to the finals."

Blaine, Jeff and Nick smiled to each other, at least one of the judges liked their performance. They knew they had been taking a risk but really wanted to do at least one such song.

Nona, their coach started talking. "I agree with Leona. It's different but I think it's really good you guys did a song like this this week. It shows how much you guys can actually do."

The last one to speak was Michael. "Sadly, I have to agree with Dean. I have a lot of mixed feelings about this performance. I think you guys should have thrown everything out there for is. This was your last song to perform before finals. If you guys to finals, I'd really like to see you guys give it your all."

Blaine, Jeff and Nick nodded their heads and said goodbye to the crowd before they left the stage while waving to the people.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was waiting backstage. He felt really nerves after the warblers their critique. He knew though they had a really big fan base and the judges didn't have to decide in the end.

When his friends and boyfriend walked backstage, he immediately wrapped them into a big hug.

"You guys were really great out there guys," he said.

Blaine pressed a kiss against his lips, "it doesn't matter you know what they said. It's up to the people watching and we really wanted to do this song."

Kurt smiled, "I enjoyed it too. I loved to see this side of you guys."

Jeff was still pouting a bit as they watched Roy on stage.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt was standing on the stage, feeling very nerves after the critiques he had listened to from Roy and the warblers.

The judges had been very strict this time, giving comments on the smallest details.

He took a very big breath and closed his eyes for a moment until he heard his name being announced.

He was wearing very casual clothes this time. A button-up with a sweater over it in light grey colors and some black skinny jeans.

For him, it fitted the song perfectly.

 **She just wants to be beautiful** **  
She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits,  
She craves attention, she praises an image,  
She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor  
Oh she don't see the light that's shining  
Deeper than the eyes can find it  
Maybe we have made her blind  
So she tries to cover up her pain, and cut her woes away  
'Cause covergirls don't cry after their face is made**

In the background there were graffiti artists drawing images and painting words on a big canvas.

 **But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark** **  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful**

Next up Kurt walked around the judges on the small stage behind them so he could be closer to the crowd.

 **She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving** **  
You know, "Covergirls eat nothing."  
She says, "Beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything."  
"What's a little bit of hunger?"  
"I could go a little while longer," she fades away  
She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it  
Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface  
Ah oh, ah ah oh,  
So to all the girls that's hurting  
Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer  
The light that shines within**

He walked back to the middle of the stage to start singing on the next lyrics.

 **There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark** **  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful**

 **No better you than the you that you are** **  
No better life than the life we're living  
No better time for your shine, you're a star  
Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful**

Kurt walked towards the big canvas that had been painted with beautiful images and words of courage and wrote in the middle in large letters: courage as he, sang the last part.

 **There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful**

He turned around and smiled when people started applauding as he walked towards Olly.

"That was something else Kurt. Let's hear what the judges have to say," Olly said as they turned towards the judges table.

Leona smiled, "I always love it when you do songs like these. I think you took the perfect song this week to sing and throw a message out there. Very well done."

Kurt smiled knowing that Leona had loved the song when he had suggested it to her.

Michael looked at Kurt and the canvas behind him. "I think you choose well with the painting on the background. Although I wonder why you picked that song."

Kurt nodded as he spoke in his microphone, "I think the song isn't necessary for a girl to sing. It's about showing people that they are perfect just the way they are and I think it's a beautiful song."

Michael nodded his head while he looked at Dean to speak next.

"I think you did a really good job today. Although I might agree with Michael on the song choice although I think I understand it better now with your explanation."

The last to speak was Nona. "I really love this song. It's a risk to sing this song but I really think you pulled it off."

Kurt waved towards the crowd before he left the stage, feeling the nerves coming up again.

 **.:*break*:.**

All of them were standing on the stage next to each other. It seemed weird to Kurt with how many they were still left.

He took a big breath as he tried to keep his nerves under control.

All kind of thoughts were going to his mind. What if he had to leave the competition. How would he feel and what if he would go through. What song was he going to sing.

Leona seemed to feel his nerves and places her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly before she let her hand rest there.

Kurt looked at her and smiled softly. He hoped he would do her proud.

Olly walked up the left side of the stage. In his hand he held a golden envelope.

"Tonight we know who will be our 3 contestants going to the finals! But first we have to say goodbye to one more of our talents."

Kurt sighed deeply. Couldn't he just already say it out loud?

"The first one to make it the finals is …," Olly said, leaving a way too long pause, "Luna."

Luna let out a loud squeal as she hugged Dean.

"Congratulations Luna," Olly said as Luna made her way of the stage, almost bouncing.

"The second finalist is …," Olly started, "Roy."

Roy shook hands with Michael as he waved to the crowd, who had gone all tense.

Kurt looked towards the only others on the stage and his heart almost stopped beating.

He felt heartbroken, knowing that he might go home or his friends and boyfriend. The look on their faces must have matched his perfectly.

Kurt felt already the tears filling his eyes.

"We have one more place left for the finals," Olly said.

And the room grew from tense to the quietest it had ever been.

* * *

 **A new chapter and very few left to write. I hope you guys still enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it :) Thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following. See you next update! Lots of love xoxo**

 **ps. the song I used where mirrors from Bruno Mars ft Lil Wayne and Scars to your beautiful from Alessia Cara.**


	19. Chapter 17: the day after

Kurt lay down on the bed as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what time it was but he knew for sure he wouldn't be able to sleep in the next few hours.

In his mind everything kept playing back and forth, wondering how this had happened.

Slowly his mind went back to him standing on the stage next to the warblers.

 **.:*break*:.**

 _Flashback_

 _Kurt closed his eyes tightly as he tried to focus on his breathing._

 _"_ _Our last finalist is going to be …", said Olly. It felt like hours until he opened his mouth again._

 _Kurt hadn't heard what was being announced, he only felt Leona pull him in a tight hug and saw the warblers their faces drop._

 _His hand flew towards his mouth as he looked at Leona who was nodding._

 _Tears were streaming down his face. It was mix between happy tears and sad tears because this wasn't how it was supposed to go._

 _Leona pushed him towards the backstage. He didn't even know how his feet moved towards the backstage._

 _The only thing he knew was that one moment he was standing on the stage and the next moment he was wrapped in hugs from Luna and Roy._

 _They were trying to sooth him but it felt to no avenge as he watched on the tiny screen in the backstage room all the memories and performances from the warblers play._

 _It made his tears fall faster as he desperately tried to wipe them away._

 _And then they got their cue to go on the stage and say goodbye._

 _They didn't have to tell twice as Kurt ran on the stage in his boyfriends arms, cuddling him tight, not willing to let go just yet._

 _He felt Blaine's tears slowly tickle down his cheek, mingling with his own as they hugged each other tightly._

 _He knew the cameras were probably eating this up, making as many shots as possible but Kurt didn't mind._

 _He only let go when Jeff and Nick wrapped him into a hug, giving Luna and Roy a moment to say goodbye to Blaine as well._

 _Before they knew it, they were all sitting in a car, driving back to their hotel for the warblers to get their stuff._

 _Kurt was cuddled against Blaine's chest, playing with the hem of his shirt as Blaine's hand drew comforting circles on his back._

 _The silence was deafening._

 _And it only got worse when the warblers were all packed and ready to go._

 _Kurt felt the tears sting in his eyes but he knew he had already cried out every tears he had left._

 _Jeff and Nick wrapped him into a hug before they left the room with their bags, giving the couple a moment to say bye to each other._

 _Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks sweetly and leaned in for a soft kiss._

 _"_ _You have to promise me something," Blaine said with a soft smile even though his eyes still looked really sad._

 _"_ _Anything," Kurt whispered against his lips as he leaned in for another kiss, knowing he wouldn't be able to kiss him for god knows how long._

 _"_ _Don't let this get to you. I really want to see you win this. Promise me," Blaine said softly as he pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips._

 _"_ _I promise," Kurt said as he buried his face in Blaine's neck._

 _A bald guy walked into the room, "I'm sorry Blaine but we have to go."_

 _Blaine nodded at the guy and pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips. "I see you soon, I promise."_

 _And then Kurt could only watch his lover walk out of the room._

 _He looked around the place, already feeling so much colder and so much less than home._

 _He walked back to his bedroom and smiled when he saw one of Blaine's shirts and one of his sweaters laying on the bed._

 _On the shirt lay a piece of paper with written in Blaine's handwriting: Courage, you can do this. I believe in you._

 _Kurt carefully folded the paper and placed it on his nightstand._

 _Then he carefully put on Blaine's sweater, cuddling close to it before he let himself fall on the bed._

 _Back to the present_

 **.:*break*:.**

A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek as he cuddled himself while smelling Blaine's sweater.

His eyes slowly started to drop close, even with the silence surrounding him, as the aftermath of the emotional day finally started to catch up on him.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt walked into the rehearsal room where Luna and Roy were already waiting.

Luna stood up and wrapped him into a hug, "how are you feeling?"

Kurt sighed, "I already miss him which sounds to ridiculous."

Luna shrugged, "it's isn't really. You've been joined by the hip almost for the past few weeks. I bet he misses you like crazy as well."

Kurt joined his friends on the ground and smiled softly, "Thank you."

Luna hugged him to her side, "and if you feel lonely in the big apartment, you are always welcome to join one of us. I bet we can have the coolest sleepover."

Roy grinned, "that would be awesome. We should do that before the final show."

Kurt let out a soft chuckle, "I'll think about it. You better not snore Roy."

Roy huffed playfully, "why, do I look like a snorer?"

Luna chuckled, "we won't answer that."

In that moment the judges walked into the room.

"Hello everyone, you made it to the final 3," Dean said with a smile.

"Which means we expect a lot of you guys," added Michael with a stern look on his face.

Leona playfully shoved against his shoulder, "So let's go over the final show, shall we?"

Leona, Dean, Michael and Nona all took a chair and sat themselves in front of the last contestants.

Nona was the first to speak, "we expect 3 numbers from all of you for the final performance. The first one will be a group number with the 3 of you but also we will be joining you on the stage."

Kurt looked a bit surprised to his left and right and saw the same shocked look on Luna and Roy their faces.

"Now don't look so surprised," said Leona with a smile, "we have time to go through this and we expect a lot of this."

Dean grinned, "and besides we thought it would be fun to join the madness on stage just once."

Michael nodded his head, still looking stern as ever, "Next we expect you all to redo one song you did during the competition but with another twist in the performance. It can be a performance you aren't proud of or it could be a performance you think you could have done totally different."

Kurt was already thinking over the song he had done, wondering which song would be perfect for this challenge.

"Now about the last song," Nona started," we have some news about that one. During the competition, after the first 2 songs, someone will leave the competition as third."

Kurt felt already the butterflies go through his stomach. He didn't see that one coming."

"This means one you won't be singing the last song. The last song will be the song you'll release if you win the completion. Our writers have already written some songs and you get to go through them and pick one as your first single if you win," Nona ended.

Kurt immediately put up his hand.

Leona nodded her head, "yes Kurt?"

"What if you already have the song picked. Is it possible to do a self-written song?" he asked curiously.

Leona looked at the others who shrugged, "I don't think there would be a problem with that but we'll ask the record label who will put the winner under contract."

Kurt nodded her head, he'd rather go for one of his own written songs as that was who he wanted to be as an artist.

"Now," Dean said as he clapped his hands, "let's get started. Today we start with the group performance. Let's get going."

All of them stood up and walked towards the door to get ready for their first rehearsals.

Not much was said as all of their thoughts were by the final show.

Everything became so much more real and somehow the tension started growing in the room.

Kurt guessed it was only a matter of time before things would grow tense. All of them really wanted to win after all.

He breathed in deeply as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up at Leona who was smiling softly at him.

"You can do this Kurt," she said with a soft smile.

It was all the courage Kurt needed to go through this last week of tense rehearsals and singing practices.

He could do this. He would make the warblers proud.

In that moment his phone beeped and he pulled out his phone.

A soft smile spread on his lips as he saw it was an Instagram alert from the warblers.

A picture was shared first of all of them pouting but thanking the fans.

The second picture was of Blaine with a shirt on with Kurt's face on and written on it: my number one.

Kurt smiled softly as he read the words written beneath it: "even though we are not anymore in the competition, it doesn't mean we won't be supporting any of them anymore. Let's win this roomie!"

Kurt liked the picture and send them a little heart under the picture before he joined the others in the dancing room.

With all the new courage, he knew he had to do this.

So he put on a bit smile and got himself ready to give his all.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, a new chapter of ANS. Thank you all for the reads, the faves and the follows. I really enjoyed all the messages I received after the last chapter and I'm sorry so many of you were upset the warblers left the competition. The truth is that I always imagened one of them to go to the last round. I just didn't know which one yet. But in the end I felt like Kurt was to me the most logic one to make it to the next round. I hope you guys understand :) . Anyway next chapter will be the first part of the finals and I'm really anxious to write this and my exams are getting closer so I'll try to update in one of my breaks. I hope to see you guys next chapter! Lots of love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 18: finals part 1

**Warning: a bit of sadness near the end**

* * *

Kurt felt nerves standing on the side of the stage. He was playing with the little ear piece as he was humming under his breath, trying to warm up his voice.

Luna, Roy and himself had decided to keep a bit of distance of each other during the competition to focus on their numbers.

After all they had their little sleepover the night before where they had gotten the time to hang out one last time as friends before the final.

Kurt had loved their little sleepover, even though Rory snored like no one else. It was so bad that Luna and Kurt had slept in the living room, leaving Roy by himself for the rest of the night.

The judges came by the backstage, each of them dressed spectacularly and laughing as they were putting in their ear pieces as well.

It was almost time for the show and Kurt felt so freaking nerves. This was by far the most important moment of his life.

He smiled softly when he thought back about the Instagram pic the warblers had put online an hour before the show. All of them dressed in Kurt support shirts and holding their phones with Kurt written in the text message, asking the others to vote for him.

He would definitely need to see them back soon. He wouldn't admit it to Jeff and Nick but he missed all of them.

And then there had been the courage and good luck text from Blaine, filled with many hearts.

It had made him smile so big that Luna had looked at him strange for a moment.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find his concentration again when someone tapped on his shoulder.

Leona smiled at him. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be."

Leona winked at him, " good luck."

And with that she walked back to the other judges while they got their cue to get ready to go on stage.

 **.:*break*:.**

Olly was dressed to the nines. He wore a sparkly costume that definitely pulled focus.

He made his way on the stage and smiled at the crowd, "Welcome to the finals of America's newest sensation!"

The crowd started cheering and applauding loudly.

When everything quieted down, Olly started speaking again. "Tonight we have our 3 finalists, Kurt, Roy and Luna battling to be signed by America's label. But before they start battling out, we have a special group number today. Please give it up for Kurt, Luna, Roy, Nona, Michael, Leona and Dean."

 **.:*break*:.**

The stage was pitch black as Kurt, Roy and Luna stood next to each other. The music softly started playing in the background.

And then the lights slowly started to shine and they all started singing.

 **Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.**

 **Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.**

The other judges walked on the stage by the other side. Each holding their microphone and ready to sing the next part while joining in behind the contestants.

 **Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.**

 **Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.**

The contestants took again the next part.

 **Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.**

 **Mama, ooh any way the wind blows,  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.**

During the guitar solo they walked around the stage, saying hi to some people at the front before joining back together in a long row at the front of the stage. They judges sang the one part and the contestants the other part before joining.

 **I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
Galileo Galileo.  
Galileo Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o.**

 **I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.**

 **Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. Let him go!  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. Let him go!  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. Let me go!  
Will not let you go. Let me go!  
Never, never let you go  
Never let me go, oh.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.**

Roy took the next part, walking on the little stage behind the judges table.

 **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?**

Luna took the next part.

 **So you think you can love me and leave me to die?**

Kurt was next up.

 **Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,**

They joined in the front and held their arms around each other. Singing together.

 **Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.**

They hugged each other for a while as a silent good luck on the little stage before joining the judges again.

 **Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.**

And then the light went out again and everything became pitch black.

 **.:*break*:.**

Luna came off the stage. She had done a fantastic job and absolutely killed her redo song.

Kurt hugged her tightly before he walked to the side of the stage.

On the screen next to the stage, a little fragment was playing of him and Leona hanging out before rehearsing and Leona giving him some advice for this show.

Before he knew it, the little clip stopped playing he heard Olly announced him and he got his cue to go on the stage;

He took a deep breath and took the last steps towards the stage.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt took a seat behind the piano. He let his fingers trail over the keys, feeling the familiarity that calms him down.

The light softly starts shining on him as soft smoke fills the stage.

He slowly starts singing as he starts moving his fingers over the keys.

 **Oh if you could see me now**

 **Oh if you could see me now**

Kurt keeps his eyes focused on the piano, knowing that on the background pictures are playing all over. Pictures of him and his mom, pictures of his family. But also pictures from fans and other people who have lost someone, as he had asked on his Facebook earlier this week for people to post, even though he knew how hard it must have been for some people.

 **It was February 14 Valentine's Day  
The roses came but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Mum you should see the shows that I'm on  
I see you standing there next to God  
Always singing along, yeah arm in arm  
Now there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the woman wasn't good he was great  
She'd say "Music was the home for your pain"  
And explain I was young, she would say  
Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place  
I'm trying to make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"**

He slowly started slowing down the song as he went to the bridge.

 **I still look for your face in the crowd** **  
Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now **

**If you could see me now would you recognize me?** **  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that was cold  
As the day you were taken away?  
I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I think too much, and I don't have too much trust  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
You used to say I won't know a win till it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved and I've lost it  
So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out  
So if you get a second to look down on me now  
Mom, I'm just missing you now**

 **I still look for your face in the crowd** **  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now **

**I still look for your face in the crowd** **  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now **

**Oh…  
You could see, you could see me now**

Kurt smiled softly as he looked at the screen behind him and saw the compilation of pictures he had received. In the middle was the picture of his family.

He stood up and made his way towards Olly as people applauded in the crowd.

Olly smiled softly as him and wrapped him into a hug, "Let's hear what the judges have to say about your performance today."

The first to speak was Leona, who was crying just like the first time. "When you told me which song you were redoing, I was really proud of you for choosing such an emotional song for you. I think she was here tonight, definitely watching you perform tonight."

Nona nodded next to her, "I think you chose the most personal song you did this season and I think that's what makes it the perfect song for tonight."

Dean nodded as well, "I agree with Nona. You are the singer on the competition who likes to do songs with a message, that mean something to you. And I think if you were the one to leave as third tonight, you wouldn't regret the song because you choose something that means a lot to you."

Michael was the last to speak, "I think you picked a good song for tonight. I have only one criticism and that's that I thought the performance didn't change too much since the last time."

Kurt nodded his head and took the microphone, "I think this song doesn't need all too much to speak. I want to thank everyone who sent pictures and I hope you guys enjoyed this performance as well, "he said to the camera, "because tonight this song was for everyone."

He gave the microphone back to Olly and waved to the crowd before he walked off the stage towards the backstage.

He smiled softly.

If he had to leave or not, this was to him the best way to possible end the competition.

No regret, no what if's. Just a song that meant a lot to him.

And now all he could do was wait and hope that he gets to be one of the top 2 performers.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, a merry christmas to you all. I wrote a little chapter tonight, sorry for the bit of sadness. I thought the song was perfect to redo in this live show (even though I hesitated to do superheroes as well) but I think this song fits Kurt and he would have wanted to do that song again. Now I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm having exams (for those who don't know, I started a new degree this year :) ) so it's kind of busy but I'm trying to write a chapter for you guys for new years eve. I don't promise it but I'll be really hard trying! I hope I see you for the second finals chapter? Lots of love xoxo**


	21. Chapter 19: finals part 2

It was that time again. Kurt felt the soft hand on his shoulder and smiled softly at Leona.

He had hugged Roy and Luna backstage and wished them luck before making his way on the stage.

During half of the long break, people had gotten the chance to vote for them and he just hoped that enough people had found him worthy enough to vote for.

Olly made his way on the stage with a big silver envelope. "The votes are in and counted. In this envelope, I have the 2 finalists who will fight for the title of this season of America's Newest Sensation."

He showed the envelope to the camera and the crowd before opening it slowly.

"The first finalist to fight for the ultimate price of America's newest Sensation is…"

The lights above them started going over the finalists. Kurt looked at the lights above him, watching the lights of the spots go on and off.

And then it stopped going on and off and the spot above him shined brightly.

"Kurt!"

Kurt let his mouth fall open and wrapped his arms around Leona.

She hugged him back tightly before pushing him of in the direction of the backstage.

Kurt didn't really have a chance to hear who the other contestant was to make it to the last round as he was pushed into a make-up chair to do some retouches.

And then he needed to run to change his outfit for his final song.

It was only when he was making his way back towards the backstage room that he saw Luna walk into the make-up room with a huge smile on his face.

He smiled to himself and made his way to the backstage room.

Rory was standing there, he looked upset and Kurt fully understood.

He walked towards Rory and wrapped him into a hug, "you ok?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, you need to get ready and kill it there."

Kurt grinned, "we talk later ok?"

Rory nodded once more before walking away, probably going to the room with the fluffy couch where he could watch the last performances.

Kurt jumped around a bit and tried to warm up his voice as he waited for his cue.

It was now or never.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt made his way on the stage as he got his cue to go.

He put the little earpiece in his ear and walked confidently towards the middle of the stage.

He put the microphone on its stand as he took a seat behind the keyboard.

A smile formed on his face as he started to play the keys. It brought him back to the very first time on the show.

 **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**

He saw himself standing again in front of the judges for the first time, hands shaking and heart beating wildly in his chest.

 **And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?**

Kurt stood up from behind the keyboard and walked towards the front of the stage.

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

Kurt walked around the judges towards the smaller stage, holding his hand out to a few fans as they were holding out hands towards him. He smiled as he sings the next part.

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep  
** ** _in too deep  
_** **And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?**

Kurt walked back towards the huge stage and started belting out the bridge.

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

Kurt turned himself towards the stage and grinned as on the big screen started playing pictures of him in his high school years. He looked so much different then and it seemed like ages ago.

He turned back around and started singing again.

 **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**

The pictures on the screen switched from the pictures of his high school years to pictures of the now. There were pictures and clips of him during the competition, hanging out with his best friends, with his family. All happy memories.

As he started belting out the last chorus. Smiling widely.

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **No I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

Kurt felt himself blush as he saw the crowd stand up and applaud for him.

He smiled shyly and made his way towards Olly, waving to a few people in the front.

"Well, that was one hell of a last performance," Olly smiled. "Why did you pick this song as your final and possible winning song?"

"I think it's the perfect way to end my adventure here. It's how it started and how I will finish here. The song means a lot to me because I wrote it myself and I'm really happy I got to show all of you the full version from the song," Kurt smiled softly.

"I think your fans will agree fully to that. Let's hear what the judges have to say. Let's start with Michael today," Olly said.

Michael nodded, "I think it's great that you wrote the song and if you win your first single will really be yours."

Kurt nodded his head and said a thank you.

Nona was the next to speak up, "It's still one of my favorite songs from during the competition. That you wrote this still kind of blows my mind. I think choosing this song is a smart choice."

Leona grinned next to her, "I told him the exact same thing when he told me his plan. If you win, I'll definitely be the first to buy your single."

Kurt chuckled, "You might have to fight my dad and Blaine for that."

Leona, Nona and Dean chuckled.

Dean was the last to speak, "I think you did a great song choice for this and no matter if you win or not, I'm curious to see what you'll bring out after this competition."

Kurt thanked the judges and Olly before making his way backstage.

It felt as if a huge weight had fell of his chest. He had his last critique from the judges and had done his last performance.

And now he had some time left to enjoy Luna her performance and see what her last song would be.

 **.:*break*:.**

The break had seemed to go on and on forever.

He and Luna had been waiting quietly, each posting something on their social media, still trying to get as many votes as possible.

Kurt had also taken the time to thank the fans, knowing that with the after party planned tonight, he probably wouldn't have enough time to thank them, no matter what the end result would be.

And then it was time to go. He gave Luna a hug before walking on the stage and taking his place in front of Leona.

Luna was doing the same with Dean as Nona and Michael still sat down in their judges chairs.

Olly walked on the stage, a huge golden envelope this time in his hands.

"We got the chance this season to show all of you some great talents and some outstanding performances. And tonight we'll finally know who will be signed by America's label."

He showed the envelope towards the crowd and the camera, "In this envelope sits the name of the winner of this year's competition. I was told it was a pretty close call this year," Olly said as he slowly opened the envelope.

"Let's not keep you all waiting."

Olly pulled the paper a little out of the envelope and read the name quietly.

"The winner of this year's edition of America's Newest Sensation is …"

Just like what seemed minutes ago, Kurt was standing again under a blinking spot light. Every time the light went out, he felt his heart skip a beat, only for it to go on again.

Leona took his hand and squeezed it softly.

He looked up at the ceiling, at the lights going off, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luna and Dean to the same.

And then both lights went out and his heart started beating widely in his chest.

It seemed like hours but it were really seconds and before he could realize it, there was a pair of arms around his neck.

His hand shot up in front of his mouth as his mouth fell wide open.

His legs started shaking and then tears were slowly falling down his eyes as confetti started falling down the ceiling.

And when he finally started the realize what was going on, the pair of arms around his neck from Leona unwrapped themselves and a new pair of arms wrapped itself around his waist.

He was lifted high in the air and when he looked down, his eyes met the eyes he had grown to love so much.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and as Blaine slowly lowered him to the ground.

When he was almost near the ground, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Blaine's.

Flashes were going off everywhere but Kurt didn't care as he let his lips linger a little while longer.

Blaine was the first to lean away and leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

"You did it, Kurt," he said breathlessly.

Kurt grinned widely which must have seem pretty weird as the tears were still streaming down his face.

"I did it," Kurt grinned widely.

It was only then they realized Olly had appeared next to them, "Well that was a really nice reunion. Kurt do you think you can sing your winning song once more for us?"

Kurt immediately nodded his head and took the microphone that was handed to him. He got to the backstage really quickly so they could help him with everything surrounding the ear piece before he made his way back on the stage.

He didn't know where Blaine went but he knew he would find him later on.

So Kurt started singing while the band was playing the melody. Kurt gave it his all as tears were still slowly falling down his face.

In the background there were small clips playing of his adventure during the whole show. But Kurt was so fully focused on everything surrounding him that he didn't even realize it.

When it was time to sign his last verse, he was surprised to see the crowd stand up and sing along with him.

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **No I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

And then there was more confetti surrounding the stage as Olly said a few words of thanks to the crowd for watching this season and to see them back next year.

Meanwhile all the contestants that had appeared on the show ran up the stage to congratulate Kurt.

And then there were Jeff and Nick who seemed to find it needed to host him on their shoulders and carry him around the stage.

Blaine was chuckling from the side and taking pictures of it while smiling proudly to Kurt.

And Kurt had never felt more happy in his entire life.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I want to wish all of you a late** **merry christmas and an early happy new year! May all your wishes come true in 2017! I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who has kept in touch with my stories and hasn't given up on the stories that took me a while to update. Know that every favorite, every follow and every review for this story has given me the courage to keep going on with this story and made my day. Also, I'd like to tell you that this story has nearly reached 10 000 views, so thank you for that :) .**

 **Now, I hope you liked this final of the show. The next update will be the afterparty of the show. Which will hold the meeting between Blaine and Burt (yes, I'm very excited to write this :) ). I don't know though when I'll be able to update. It might be end january begin february as I'm having exams (and to top that I'm sick right now so studying is really hard at the moment). So know this story will go on (thank you for your patience once again) and know the update will be there! :)**

 **To end things, I like to end with a positive note. I know many of you probably are wondering or thinking if this story is near it's end. Well at first I had decided that I would only write one more chapter after this with a look in the future. Then I started thinking about the afterparty and now I still think I've got some stuff to write about in this chapter. I'm not sure yet if I will make a new story like a sequel or if I'll keep writing in this one. If you have ideas, please don't hesitate to share them with me. Or if you guys hate the idea of a sequelish story (you never know :) ) please let me know.**

 **See you guys next year!**

 **Lots of love**

 **xoxo**


	22. Chapter 20: the day after

There were a lot of people packed into the room. It almost seemed too crowded for Kurt.

He was standing in a corner, looking over the people while his mind was going in overload.

It just seemed so unreal, all of this.

And every time he realized it was indeed real, a wide smile would spread around his lips.

"What are you all smiling about," a voice said behind him.

Kurt couldn't turn around quickly enough and wrap his arms around the person he had missed a lot during the competition.

"I miss you so much, dad," Kurt said quietly as he slowly let go of the hug.

"I missed you too bud. But hey, it was all worth it," Burt grinned as he lifted up his cap and let his hand go over his bald head. "I'm so proud of you bud."

A tear wandered down Kurt's cheek, "I wouldn't have been able to do this if you hadn't supported me."

"Where else would I be, Kurt. Your mum would have been here too if she could have been. And she would have been so damn proud as well," Burt smiled softly.

Kurt wiped the tear of his cheek and chuckled softly, "I know she would have been."

A hand found its way on Kurt's back. "You ok, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up with teary eyes and a soft smile on his face, "I'm ok."

He turned back towards Burt and couldn't help but chuckle at the smirk his dad was wearing on his face.

"Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine, this is my dad," Kurt said.

Blaine held out his hand without any form of hesitation, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Kurt watched his boyfriend and his dad shake hands for a while as his dad told Blaine to call him Burt.

"Now kiddo's, I know this is supposed to be an after party and all but I'm getting too old for this. I'm going to go back to the hotel and we can meet up tomorrow ok? Just enjoy your win Kurt," Burt said before he gave his son a last hug and disappeared through the crowd.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and let his cheek rest against Kurt's shoulder, "your dad seems like a nice man."

Kurt nodded his head, "he is. I will never be able to thank him enough for everything he has done for me."

Blaine pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Now, it's your after party and you've been standing by the side the whole evening," Blaine whispered against Kurt's cheek.

Slowly he unwrapped his arms from around Kurt's waist and held out his hand. "How about I get you one dance."

"Only one," Kurt pouted.

Blaine chuckled, "as many as you want, my dear."

And with those words, he took Kurt's hand and leaded him on the dance floor to wrap his arms around him again and dance until late in the night.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt let out a long yawn before snuggling more into the warmth next to him.

A soft kiss was pressed against his forehead and a big smile spread on his lips.

"I know you are awake, Kurt," Blaine said with a knowing smirk.

Kurt refused to wake up though and snuggled even further in the warm chest next to him.

"I would hate to wake you up the evil way but you have tons plans today," Blaine said as he left his fingers gaze over Kurt's ribs, making soft giggles escape Kurt's lips.

"You know, because you are America's Newest Sensation," Blaine said airy.

It took less than a minute for Kurt to open his eyes and sit up, his mouth falling open a bit.

"Oh my god," he said quietly under his breath.

Blaine chuckled next to him. It made Kurt look around and grin at him with wide eyes, "I won yesterday."

Blaine looked very amused at Kurt as he almost jumped on the bed repeating the words over and over again until everything was out of his system.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly on the lips, "how about you take a shower and get ready? You really have a lot planned and your phone has been going off all morning."

Kurt immediately grabbed his phone, which was full with messages from his friends, the manager of the show and people he was sure he didn't even know.

He opened the text of his dad first.

 **Hey kiddo, I have to fly back to Ohio this afternoon but if you up to it, we can get some breakfast together? And bring your boyfriend with you. Love dad**

Kurt then opened the message from the manager of America's newest Sensation.

 **Hey Kurt, congratulations on winning last night. You are expected in the headquarters at 2 pm. We'll talk about the contract and other obligations then.**

Kurt replied that he would be there before texting his dad to tell him he would be ok with meeting him and sending the address of a little bistro he had gotten to know in Los Angeles that he knew wouldn't be too crowded and wasn't too far away.

"Looks like we'll be meeting my dad for breakfast this morning," Kurt said to Blaine who was already dressed and showered.

"That's ok. Go take a shower and I'll be waiting here," Blaine smiled.

Kurt leaned over the bed and leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss before he disappeared in the bathroom.

 **.:*break*:.**

Burt was already waiting for them at the little bistro, looking through the menu card in his hands.

Kurt almost skipped over and wrapped his dad in a hug, "good morning dad."

Blaine made it to the table just when Kurt unwrapped his arms from around Burt and held out his hand for Burt, "good to see you again, sir."

Burt looked at Blaine strictly, "I told you it was Burt, Blaine. No need to go all sir around me."

Blaine nodded his head and took a seat next to Kurt in the boot.

Burt gave a menu card to Kurt who opened it so he and Blaine could go over it.

"So how was the party last night," Burt asked as he put down his menu, clearly already chosen what he was going to eat.

"It was so much fun," Kurt smiled. "It was so much fun to see everyone back who was on the live shows."

"Even that Sebastian guy," Burt asked with a frown. He clearly wasn't pleased with all the stories he had heard.

"He didn't bother us. I didn't even see him anywhere anymore after the live show," Kurt shrugged as he looked at Blaine for confirmation.

"I don't think he'll be a problem anymore. What has happened has happened and now we can focus on us and clearly on what going to happen after America's newest Sensation," Blaine added.

"So you are also staying in the music industry with your friends," Burt wondered. He looked very interested at Blaine.

"I want to try at least," Blaine said. "The guys and I talked about it and we hope we can get a record label somewhere and keep doing what we do with the warblers."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed it softly, "I'm sure you'll find a record label in no time. You guys have such a big fanbase and so much talent," Kurt smiled.

"We'll see in good time I think," Blaine shrugged.

"So how about you kiddo," Burt asked as he turned towards Kurt, "what's going to happen now?"

It was Kurt's time to shrug, "I honestly don't know. I think I'll get to sign by the label today and they'll talk through things as making my album and probably touring."

"And are you ready for that?" Burt asked with clear worry in his voice.

But there was no need to worry as a huge smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"You don't even have to tell me anymore Kiddo. Your face tells it all," Burt grinned.

A waitress appeared to get their orders and the rest of their breakfast was filled with stories and laughs.

The goodbye between Kurt and Burt was a bit tearful but they made plans to meet up soon again.

 **.:*break*:.**

Kurt sat down at the long table filled with very important looking persons.

A man with a blue suit on and long black hair held out his hand as he stood in front of Kurt.

"My name is Martin Boeckx, I'm what you can call the boss of America's label. Another congratulations on your big win last night."

Kurt shook his hand with a shy smile on his face, "Thank you very much."

"As you know, every winner gets signed by America's label for at least one album and one tour. After a year, we'll be reviewing things and we'll think about offering you a second contract."

Kurt nodded his head in understanding. His heart doing a little flip-flop if he thought about the fact that he might not even get to the second contract.

The man walked over to the table at the door and took the stack of papers from it. "This here is the contract. You can read it over and sign at every place marked."

Kurt took the stack of papers and looked at it, swallowing as he didn't know much about these kind of things.

Luckily his dad had arranged a lawyer to come with him so they could go over it.

They started reading through it, going through the specifics before Kurt go the ok to sign it.

He couldn't help but let an excited grin spread over his lips as he signed the pages that were marked.

Before he put down his last autograph, he took out his phone and took a video of him singing the last paper. A picture was made of the last signature as well and put on his Instagram with the message: **I did it!**

 ** _The end_**

* * *

 **Please take a look at the "chapter" behind this for a message and an announcement! Lots of love xoxo**


	23. Word of thank you

**Dear people who read this story, followed this story, favorited this story, reviewed this story and hopefully enjoyed this story,**

 **When I told you guys the end was near, I expected 2 more chapter to arrive but when I started writing, this felt more right. I hope you all feel the same way.**

 **I want to thank every single one of you for giving me the courage to keep on writing this story and giving me a reason to keep doing this. When I started this account, I didn't know if I would be good at writing fanfiction. It was something I had never done but I always have loved writing. Now we are almost 10 stories later. Some that have gotten great reply and others that didn't go as well as I had hoped.**

 **This story was one of the stories that has gotten more reply that I could have hoped. You guys kept it alive with me by reading it, by reviewing it, by following it and favoriting this story. I want to thank all of you for your patience through this story and keeping up with it. I know you must have been frustrated at times with the slow update rate or almost must have clicked that unfollow button. But I hope it was worth it to keep following this one.**

 **Like I told you before I posted my last chapter, I was thinking about writing this story a sequel and I can tell you with delight that I'm working on it. I hope you guys will follow the sequel as well. It will be called: Life after America's Newest Sensation. I hope to see you guys back there and hopefully you will like it as much as this one.**

 **Thank you so much to all of you and I'll see you in another story or the sequel?**

 **Lots of love xoxo**

 **glee-klaine-dalton**


	24. The sequel it here!

The sequel is here! You can find it on my page :) . It's called: Life after America's Newest Sensation!


End file.
